Up Close With Shelby Marx
by Snapplelinz
Summary: "And now I can't help but think that all the crazy misunderstandings between us was leading me straight to her all the while, like she was pulling me back into the ring with her all over again." A Sharly femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! Since I'm officially done with my Creddie story, "iFind And Keep You", I thought I'd try my hand at a little femslash. I downloaded "iFight Shelby Marx" onto my computer last week and just love the episode so much, good comedy all round. And it got me thinking about all that underlying tension between Carly and Shelby before their big fight. Of course, that was probably just "I'm gonna punch you in the head" tension. Oh well, one can interpret accordingly, right? Hope you crazy cats like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the domain of professional fighting on any level.  
**

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

If anyone had told me weeks ago that everything would change so drastically the way they had, I probably would've laughed. I may have my own web-show and I tend to get into some pretty whacko adventures with my two best friends, Sam and Freddie. But nothing could have ever prepared me for the events of the past few weeks.

And it all began and ended with Shelby Marx.

I'm not even sure where to begin when it comes to her. The girl was an enigma, from the very first day that I'd ever met her. From that very first meeting in my apartment, I could already tell that she was someone who oozed inner confidence out of every pore of her body. It wasn't that she was overtly friendly or overtly egotistical from the outset. But there was this look in her eye, something within those brown orbs of hers that just drew me in without me even recognizing it for what it truly was in the beginning.

And now I can't help but think that all the crazy misunderstandings between us was leading me straight to her all the while, like she was pulling me back into the ring with her all over again. But maybe she didn't have to be out of reach anymore, just standing in my doorway while I ran from her every single time. Maybe I'd finally keep the promise that I made at that press conference at the Beverly Garvin Hotel on that fateful day. Maybe I'd finally get the chance to last more than 3 minutes alone in the ring with her and let go of all my fears once and for all.

Maybe, just once, I'd get to knock the breath right out of Shelby Marx, the way she stole mine and my heart a long time ago.

* * *

**Shelby's POV: **

It was never supposed to be this way, this sudden changing of the rules mid-way through the fight. Juan had always taught me how to hone in on my opponent's every weakness, being sure to strike and paralyze with precision, showing no mercy. My Nana, Edith, says I've always been tough, even from the first time I ever used my fists to defend myself. But somehow, I'm starting to think that Nana was wrong about me. Maybe I'm not that tough. But I would never have figured that out had it not been for one sprightly web-show host named Carly Shay.

It was hard to dislike her after all of the misunderstandings between us. Strike that, try damn near impossible. There was just something about that girl that drew you in naturally towards her gravitational pull. And I felt that way even when I stood in her doorway with Juan and Rod, watching with inner satisfaction while she ran away from me because she thought I was coming to beat her up that day. Maybe it's that dimpled smile of hers that she gives all the time, making you feel like there's no one else she'd rather be talking to besides you. Or maybe it was just her optimism that never seemed to die in the wake of fear or mayhem.

Whatever it was, I knew I was in big trouble. The fight had ended weeks ago, we had patched things up and even become friends and I still wasn't ready to move on with my life. I wasn't ready to move on from her, and it was driving me crazy. Juan says it's affecting my technique in the ring now. All those hours spent in the gym for nothing, hitting aimlessly at a punching bag that would never stand still.

The worst part about all of it is knowing that I'd already had her for a moment in time.

For 3 minutes, she was below me, holding onto me tightly, promising to never let me go.

For 3 minutes, I broke every rule I'd ever learnt about fighting. I let my guard down, and I let her sock me right in the gut.

And now the sting just wouldn't go away.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am well and truly in genuine shock right now. 683 words? That's gotta be an all-time records in my book for word-count in one of my fics. I'm going to try and keep each chapter under 5000 words. I'm going to post chapter 2 tomorrow because I'm feeling adventurous. So please do me a solid and leave me a review, telling me whether I rock or suck. Either one will do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! Before I go any further, I'd just like to take the time to thank the six reviewers who reviewed the first chapter:**

**Multi-Shipper Girl, StoryTeller125, Riana Kaiba (my home-girl from the Suite Life fandom), baronvonmilo, sockstar and Joe.**

**Here's chapter 2 for your viewing pleasure, a bit longer than chapter 1. Hope you like : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the CFC. Just thought I'd put that out there so there's no confusion.  
**

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

I still can't believe how jank this day turned out while I examined my report card. School was over for the day and me, Sam and Freddie had just hopped off the bus and were now walking the last 3 blocks back to Bushwell Plaza to rehearse for iCarly. I must've made some exclamation of outrage because Sam looked up from devouring her Fat Cake.

"What's wrong now?" Sam asked dully.

I couldn't blame Sam entirely for her lack of interest. This was about the fifth time that I'd found something else wrong with my report card.

"I failed a course!" I shrieked indignantly, grabbing fistfuls of my own hair in exasperation.

"Was it Biology? Because I've gotta tell you, Biology definitely hasn't failed you, Carls." Fred offered with his signature smirk in place, his eyes roaming all over my voluptuous body.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing full well that Sam would pick up the slack with insulting Freddie any second.

"Quit thinking with your nads, Dip-Thong!" Sam scolded reproachfully of Freddie.

Yip, Sam's timing was outstanding as always.

"Would you chill out, Sam? It was just a joke!"

"Well your jokes aren't funny, Nim-rod!"

"Stop calling me names, Sam!"

"I failed Gym!" I interjected furiously, finally interrupting Sam and Freddie's pointless bickering.

"Huh?" Sam demanded quizzically.

"What do you mean you failed Gym? How is that even possible?" Freddie squeaked in alarm.

"See for yourself!" I implored excitably, shoving my report card in Freddie's face.

He took it from me and examined the contents. I had passed everything but Gym for the first quarter. He grimaced at the big red 'F' located in the margin.

"Ouch," he remarked sympathetically, handing me back my report.

"Damn, Carls. That really bites," Sam added, agreeing with Freddie as a sign of solidarity.

"I know. What am I gonna do? I can't fail Gym for the semester. It'll look really bad on my transcripts." I complained dramatically while running my hands through my hair yet again.

"What are you getting so worked up for? It's just Gym, Carls." Sam pointed out calmly.

"I hate to admit it, but Sam does have a point. It's not like the colleges you eventually apply to are gonna care that you failed Gym in your junior year of high school, Carly." Freddie added reasonably.

"Maybe not, but I care. I've never failed a course in my life. Spencer's gonna kill me." Carly whined morosely.

Despite his whacky behaviour, Spencer was an exemplary guardian when it came to making sure that I did my homework and worked hard at school in general. He pretty much let me have my way all the time, especially when it came to letting me, Sam and Freddie rehearse for iCarly around the clock. The last thing I wanted was to give him a reason to be disappointed with me.

We had finally reached the entrance to Bushwell Plaza. I trudged gloomily ahead, followed by Freddie and Sam as we strolled through the lobby. Naturally, Lewbert was going about his duties and immediately began yelling at us:

"N-yaaaaah! I just mopped this floor!" he screeched in a high-pitched voice.

"Would you give it a rest already, Lewbert? It's not our fault that you insist on mopping the floor when people are trying to walk!" I snapped impatiently, surprised by my sudden ferocity. I could even feel Sam's eyes on my back while she stared at me in amazement.

"Gy-angth! You damn kids and your back-talk!" Lewbert barked indignantly.

"Whatever. Save it for someone who cares, Mole-bert." Sam retorted derisively, coming to my defense while Freddie simply goggled at the two of us.

Lewbert continued brandishing his mop angrily at us as we made our way to the elevator.

"Damn, Carly. What was that all about?" Freddie questioned in awe, referring to my angry tirade aimed at Lewbert.

"Yeah, Carls. Fredlumps has a point; you were kinda brutal back there with Lewbert." Sam commented quietly.

"Well maybe I'm just sick of him and his stupid mole giving me a hard time when my day has been chizz already." I quipped irritably, avoiding both hers and Freddie's eyes.

Neither one said anything further about the subject until we reached my apartment and I had unlocked the door. Spencer was already home and working on a new sculpture by the looks of it in the living room when we entered.

"Hey, Spencer." We greeted in unison, although my greeting was slightly more miserable as I shut the front door behind me.

"Hellooo muchachos. How was school?" Spencer asked brightly of us, a big orphan-blue paint stain smeared across his left cheek.

"Lousy." I offered woefully, flinging my back-pack down onto the ground while Freddie sat down on the sofa and Sam made a beeline for our refrigerator.

"Really? How bad could it have been?" Spencer questioned curiously.

"Bad enough for Carly to have a go at Lewbert for mopping the lobby floor." Sam responded through a mouthful of fried chicken that she had just taken out of the refrigerator.

"Whoa. You yelled at Lewbert?" Spencer queried incredulously, putting his paint brush down to stare at me.

"Only because he was giving us a hard time first. We were just trying to walk through the lobby and he had to make a 'ruckus' about it as usual." I returned in an annoyed tone while folding my arms across my chest.

"'Ruckus'?" Sam asked curiously, laughing at my vocabulary.

"It's a word." I shot back, not in the mood for any more jibes.

"Okay, let's re-wind. Why did you yell at Lewbert, Carly? What happened at school today?" Spencer pressed in a concerned voice.

I bit my bottom lip, thinking of how best to phrase my current misery.

"We got our reports for the first quarter today." Freddie replied soberly while smiling at me, which gave me a few extra seconds to compose myself.

I smiled back at Freddie, silently thanking him for the gesture as Spencer met my eyes once more.

"I see. How did you do for the first quarter, Carly?" he asked me slowly.

I sighed loudly before producing my report card from behind my back. Then I walked towards my big brother and handed it to him, watching his expression all the while as he read.

Spencer didn't say anything for several minutes, his eyes darting back and forth over the contents of my report. I kept shooting both Freddie and Sam nervous looks as the three of us waited with baited breath. When he finally stopped reading, I was amazed to see that Spencer was smiling broadly.

"Carly, you got an 'A' in Geography and a 'B' in Calculus. That's fantastic." Spencer congratulated me enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but did you see her grade for Gym?" Freddie pressed awkwardly.

I glared at Freddie, causing him to grin sheepishly while Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, an 'F' isn't good. But come on, it's only Gym." Spencer returned soothingly.

"Thank you!" Sam chorused approvingly.

"But Spencer, if I don't pass Gym by the end of the semester, then I'll fail it. And it'll show on my transcripts till the end of time!" I exclaimed despairingly.

Maybe I was being a tad dramatic. But I've never failed a course before in my life. Curse those stupid ropes!

"Maybe you won't fail Gym, Carly. We've still got that big physical test at the end of the semester. If you get a good grade for the physical test, you should still be able to scrape a passing grade for Gym overall. Then your quarterly grade won't matter." Freddie reasoned concisely.

"Freddie's right, Carly. There's still a couple of weeks left before the end of the semester. All you have to do is prepare for the physical test by hitting the gym a couple times. Problem solved." Spencer added nonchalantly.

"No, problem not solved; there's a reason I'm failing Gym. It's because I suck at all forms of physical activity!" I countered exasperatedly.

"What about that fight with Shelby Marx?" Sam asked curiously.

"You mean the fight where I held onto her leg for 3 minutes before fleeing the ring?" I demanded sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Sam remarked with an awkward grin on her face.

"But you said you were getting curvier every day." Freddie reasoned knowingly.

"Curves don't equate to muscles. Face facts, guys. I am a twig." I stated miserably.

"Shelby Marx, that's it!" Spencer announced abruptly, causing the three of us to stare at him in confusion.

"What's it?" Freddie asked in bewilderment.

"Shelby Marx! Carly, she could help you prepare for your physical test for Gym!" Spencer elaborated eagerly.

Whatever Spencer was talking about, Sam seemed to understand what he was saying while Freddie and I still remained blissfully clueless.

"Yes! Shelby could totally help you, Carly! This is perfect!" Sam squealed enthusiastically.

"Would the two of you please explain what you're yappin' on about?" I demanded incredulously.

"Shelby Marx is a professional fighter who's also super fit. If anyone knows about getting in shape, it's her. And she's a friend of yours too." Spencer answered eagerly.

"And she trains 10 hours a day every day, Carly. She could turn your curves into a rock hard six-pack in no time." Sam added rapidly.

"Wait, I don't know about this, guys. Besides, like you said, she trains and fights around the clock. She's probably way too busy." I countered hesitantly.

"It couldn't hurt to ask. Besides, it's like Spencer says, the two of you patched things up after you accidentally knocked her grandmother over the podium at that press conference. You never know what she might say." Freddie responded evenly.

My head felt like it was spinning on its very own axis right now. Get training from Shelby Marx? After surviving 3 minutes with her without needing facial reconstruction, I swore I wouldn't set foot in another ring with a professional fighter ever again. And now my brother and friends were actually encouraging me to get Shelby to help me with my Gym problem. Why was I freaking out over the possibility of seeing Shelby again? I mean, she is my friend now and we had hung out a few times together after the fight and she appeared on iCarly too. But that was weeks ago and I hadn't heard from her since. Could I really just waltz into 'The Jungle Gym' and ask her for a favour? Weren't there certain rules against that kind of thing?

That's when I realized that Spencer, Freddie and Sam were all staring at me expectantly. Crap, I must've zoned out.

"I-I guess it couldn't hurt to at least ask." I replied with a plastered smile on my face, feeling the onset of nausea fast approaching.

"That's the spirit. Trust me, Carly-Bear, everything's going to work out." Spencer concluded optimistically while squeezing my shoulder affectionately.

Spencer went right back to working on his sculpture. I grinned at Freddie and Sam and turned to the computer monitor as a way of distracting myself. If I was being honest with myself, the thought of asking Shelby for a favour wasn't even the problem. It wasn't even the thought of seeing her again and being in such close proximity to her after all this time. In fact, it was just the opposite.

If I was being honest, I really wanted an excuse to see Shelby again. And that unnerved me more than anything else.

* * *

**Author's Note: Et voila, what did ya'll think? Definitely more light-hearted than the previous chapter and I wanted to bring in the rest of the important iCarly characters. So now we get to the crux of the situation: Carly needs Shelby's help to pass Gym for the semester. But will Carly ask for it? And if she does, what will be Shelby's response? All these questions and more will be answered next chapter, which I'll probably post tomorrow because I want to keep this story as visible as possible in the iCarly fandom. That's all from me for now, check out my other stories if you've got nothing better with your time. But if you don't want to, watch "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse" instead, the action's pretty good. And a shirtless Taylor Lautner is always an added incentive, just wanna put that out there ; ) Snapplelinz over and out!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello, everybody! A big thanks to everyone who's reviewed chapter 2 so far, I really appreciate all of your feedback. Shelby's POV will be back in this particular chapter as Carly contemplates asking her for help. So without further ado, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, only my crazy creative prose.  
**

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

I gave myself a good 24 hours before I was finally ready to make my move. I spent the entire night tossing and turning in my bed, not being able to sleep a wink. All I could think about was the prospect of seeing Shelby again. I found myself actually looking forward to the meeting against my best intentions. I texted Shelby while getting dressed for school a few hours later, asking if I could swing by 'The Jungle Gym' sometime in the evening after I was done with my homework. Then I went to school after only swallowing down a few bites of toast for breakfasts, my stomach feeling like it was filled with wriggly butterflies.

I said goodbye to Freddie outside his apartment door and Sam came into my apartment after school and we hung out for a few hours watching Girly Cow and working on our History essays. Then Spencer and I dropped Sam off at her house before he drove me downtown to 'The Jungle Gym' to go see Shelby. Spencer offered to wait in the car and I began walking slowly and purposely through the revolving doors of the main entrance.

After making some inquiries at the front desk, the receptionist told me that Shelby was upstairs in the gym working on some new fighting techniques with her trainer. I thanked her and made my way towards the elevators, trying to ignore the erratic beating of my heart pounding in my chest. It only took me another minute or two before I was in front of the glass doors which led to Shelby's home away from home. It took about 20 more seconds before I finally steeled myself to open the doors and step inside.

There were only four people inside the large atrium: Shelby, Juan (her trainer), Gary (her sparring partner) and Rod (her agent). Rod was sitting on the sidelines talking on his cellphone while Shelby was attempting to beat the crap out of Gary while Juan stood in front of them, barking out instructions. From the looks of it, Juan's coaching was working extremely well because Shelby was repeatedly hitting and kicking Gary all over his body, looking like she'd never tire.

As much as I disliked most violent physical activities, I couldn't help but marvel at Shelby while she kept pummeling Gary. I watched in awe as she punched Gary in the chest, her fists positioned at a perpendicular angle right before delivering a smooth round-house kick, her supple leg encircling Gary's neck before guiding him to the floor with a loud thud. There was something about her movements that were just so inherently fluid and graceful, it had me completely transfixed. And the look in her eye showed no fear whatsoever; her face gave away no emotion, except for intense concentration as she focused on Gary's weak spots and exploited them. I could've watched her for hours if she hadn't started calling out to me at that precise moment.

"Carly!"

She was coming towards me now with a broad smile on her face, Gary disposed off on the floor behind her, groaning and clutching his chest in agony.

"Shelby! Hi." I greeted back, my heart started up its irregular beat once more the closer she got.

Before I could stop her, she had enveloped me in a warm embrace, leaning her lithe body into mine as she wrapped her hands around my waist. When I got over my shock, I finally began to appreciate just how warm her body was against mine, heat radiating through her very fingers which rested against the small of my back. My face fit perfectly into the crook of her neck as she held me close, her grip on my body tight and forceful. I inhaled her heavenly scent, which was a combination of a cool smelling body spray and vanilla.

Then she pulled away again, her expression a mixture of delight and embarrassment. A few seconds later, I realised that the emotion rising in my pit of my belly was disappointment at the loss of contact with her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hugged you, now you're covered in my sweat." Shelby apologised with a sheepish grin on her face.

For a moment, I couldn't stop myself from thinking just how pleasant it might feel to be covered in Shelby's sweat under very different circumstances. I realised I was zoning out again when Shelby was looking at me with an inquiring expression.

"So…I got your text this morning during breakfast. I'm sorry I didn't reply back, I've been in the gym all day."Shelby began quickly.

"Oh, that's okay. I just figured I'd pop by in the evening and see if you were here."I answered haphazardly with a small chuckle.

"That's cool. Is everything okay?" Shelby asked in a concerned tone.

"Um…yeah, I guess. I kind of need to ask you a favour."I began nervously.

"Okay, shoot."Shelby implored encouragingly with a wide smile on her face.

"Okay, so…the thing is… I got my quarterly report card back yesterday and I'm kind of failing Gym right now. I can still pass it by the end of the semester if I do well in my physical assessment during class, which will test my overall strength and endurance. The only problem is that I'm out of shape and I really need someone to help me practice and get ready for my physical test so that I can get a good grade. So I thought that maybe you could help me because you're the most fit person I know with the way you do all those round-house kicks and stuffs. But I know you're super busy and train round the clock, so I completely understand if you wouldn't have any time to help me out since you're a champion fighter and I'm just a twig-"

"Whoa, Carly, time-out." Shelby interjected, interrupting my bluster momentarily.

I was relieved to see that she was still smiling, possibly even more than when I had first started talking.

"So you need help with getting in shape for your big test?"Shelby asked curiously.

"In a nutshell."I responded more calmly.

Shelby walked away from me and grabbed a towel from her sports bag to mop away the sweat from her face.

"And when is your endurance test?" she asked in a muffled tone through a layer of soft cotton.

"Uh…mid December I think, before class ends for Christmas vacation." I explained coherently.

"Okay."Shelby responded simply.

"Okay what?"I asked stupidly.

She sniggered softly and came to stand in front of me once more; the towel now draped around hers shoulders.

"Okay, I'll help you with getting ready for your physical test, Carly." she clarified.

"Oh my God, really?"I questioned eagerly.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure I can get you ready in time so that you can still pass Gym. Besides, I think it'll be fun getting you back into the ring with me. Then I'll finally be able to see whether you can knock me out like you promised weeks ago."Shelby teased airily.

I scowled at her when she began laughing heartily at the prospect. But her comment had put me completely at ease and I found myself smiling for real.

"Somehow, I think you'll be disappointed in the long run. Besides, Sam was just bragging about my 'moves' at that press conference."I returned teasingly while using air-quotes.

"Somehow, I doubt that very much. Sam knows you better than most people. She'd know if you had 'moves'."Shelby pointed out coyly with air-quotes.

Oh my God, was Shelby flirting with me? No, it couldn't be. She's a girl and I'm a girl. This was just a casual conversation between friends, right?

"Well okay then. Um, thanks, Shelby."I remarked slowly when the blush had eventually vanished from my cheeks.

"You're welcome."Shelby answered, her eyes locked on mine.

"So…when should we start the training?"I asked nervously.

Before answering me, Shelby walked to her gym bag again and grabbed her Pear Phone, scanning the contents for a couple of seconds.

"Let's see…I've got more training to do this week before my big fight this Thursday night. Then I've got a couple of radio interviews to do on Friday. But I'm free all day of Saturday; we could start then." Shelby informed me pleasantly.

"Awesome."I replied enthusiastically.

"I'd better go. Spencer's waiting for me downstairs in the car. I'll see you Saturday." I greeted as I got ready to leave again.

"I'll see you bright and early back here on Saturday morning. 6am sharp, Shay."Shelby instructed in a no-nonsense tone.

"6am?"I spluttered indignantly, turning to face her once more.

"Sharp. A few weeks with me and your butt will be as solid as a rock." Shelby replied confidently, flashing pearly whites at me.

"Can't wait." Was all I could muster before giving her a quick wave and exiting the gym.

As I exited the building and began crossing the intersection heading towards Spencer's car, I couldn't help feeling nervous at the prospect of hitting the weights with Shelby first thing on Saturday morning. I hope I haven't bitten off more than I can chew.

* * *

**Shelby's POV: **

I got home around 9pm after finishing training with Gary for the day. All I had energy for was to take a quick shower (even though I'd already taken one back at 'The Jungle Gym') before changing into my PJ's and getting into bed. I think Nana was worried because of my lack of appetite (I didn't usually turn down my favourite – spaghetti bollaignaise), but I spun her some story about grabbing something to eat at the Jungle Gym's snack bar before heading out for the night.

Of course I wouldn't be able to take a single bite of food after Carly came to see me. I told her I'd been too busy to respond to her text message; but the truth was that I wanted to see if she would come find me at the gym. Plus, I couldn't think of anything breezy to say around 6am, especially when it was Carly Shay that I had to say something breezy to.

I think I played it pretty cool when Carly asked me if I'd help her with her physical assessment for Gym class. I was actually surprised that she'd even ask me. I mean, it's obvious why she'd ask me. But it's just that...Carly has so many friends at Ridgeway. I felt pretty sure that lots of people would've bent over backwards to help her out. Besides being the host of one of the most popular shows on the web, Carly was also outgoing and incredibly sweet. The fact that she wanted my help made me feel kind of...awesome. Like I was the only person in the world she would've asked, the only person who could've helped her.

Of course, I don't think I was completely cool and breezy the entire time Carly was at 'The Jungle Gym'. I mean, there was that moment when she first arrived and I was taking a break from sparring with Gary when I hugged her. And not even a quick hug either, a long and drawn out one too. I honestly don't know what came over me. At first, it was just pure relief when she actually showed up. But then it morphed into something else along the lines of enjoyment, warmth, comfort, something incredibly intimate. And Carly didn't pull away either; if I didn't know any better, I'd say that she liked my hug.

But I still shouldn't have hugged her in the first place. I was all sweaty and disgusting with a bad case of B.O. from training all day. I let my game-face falter for a few minutes in time. All because I like having Carly around me. If I'm going to survive weeks of intensive training with her in my company 24-7, I'm gonna have to keep things as professional as possible. This coming Saturday was going to be interesting.

Very interesting.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So Shelby's decided to help Carly with her 'little problem'. What hilarity and drama will ensue? I couldn't help throwing in a little innuendo into this chapter, I just can't seem to turn off my pervy tendencies despite my best intentions (or lack thereof). I really appreciate all the enthusiasm that this story's being shown, it's very gratifying. Who knows: the people shipping Sharly might end up surpassing that of the Creddie and Seddie fans. Pffff, who am I kidding? Like that's ever gonna happen ; ) But as a Creddie fan, I've decided to restrain myself and just see what Dan ends up doing in the show with the romance without getting into any unnecessary fights with other iCarly fans. I just want us all to be able to sit around the camp fire, hold hands and sing Kumbaya**. **Peace, love and bacon to all of you out there, Snapplelinz over and out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hellooo, shoppers! A big thank to you everyone who's reviewed the first three chapters of this story so far, your feedback and critique has been invaluable. I'm just sorry that I can't reply back to everyone because some of the reviews are anonymous, but I'm appreciative all the same. I'll try to keep in mind what everyone's advised me so far about not being too detailed in the chapters to the point of digression, it's an awful habit of mine not to get straight to the point in a story all for the sake of overall development. Since there's going to be about 15 chapters in total for this story, I'm going to be nice and release three chapters a week hopefully on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays in succession. So here is the first part of the second portion of the story for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the concept of femslash. I honestly don't know who came up with that term, yo.  
**

* * *

**Shelby's POV: **

6am sharp. Of course I was already at the gym; in more ways than one, it was my home away from home. I spent more time here than I did at my own house. I should seriously get management to set me up a cot in the back or something in case I ever want to spend the night.

I was already dressed in my favourite gym clothes: a red and grey tank top which went towards my navel, part of my abdomen and bellybutton still exposed; black and grey thigh-high shorts with 'Marx' stitched across the front in thick lettering. I had tied up my long black hair into a ponytail and I was barefoot as I stood on the mat, waiting for Carly to arrive.

She finally showed up 5 minutes later with a sports bag hoisted over her shoulder, wearing a baggy black hoodie over what appeared to be thigh-high baby-blue gym shorts that she was wearing underneath with black ankle-high boots on her feet. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud at the nervous look on her face as her eyes finally met mine. I decided to have a little bit of fun with her since she was obviously freaking out over what I had planned for her today.

"You're late, Shay." I greeted briskly, folding my hands across my chest and giving her what I hoped was a glare.

"Oh my God, Shelby. I'm so, so so sorry. I got up on time and got dressed and everything; but then Spencer set fire to the toaster yet again and I had to get the fire extinguisher to put out the flames. Then he almost left the apartment in his t-shirt and duck-pyjama pants before I told him to go get dressed-"

God, she really was adorable when she was babbling like a lunatic, thinking I was about to punch her any second. I had to stop her before she went off on her own tangent.

"Whoa, Carly. Carly! Slow down, I'm just messing with you. I'm not mad, I swear." I interrupted quickly while gesturing with my hands in front of her and smiling broadly.

"Promise?" Carly asked in that irresistibly nervous way of hers.

"I promise." I responded, laughing at her expression.

"Okay, cool." Carly stated with a self-conscious smile while she fingered the strands of hair around her face.

"I see you came prepared. Nice work," I complimented while nodding approvingly at her gym clothes when she finally removed her hoodie, wearing a neon pink tank top underneath.

"Thanks. I've just gotta put my sneakers on before we get started." Carly replied casually, turning away from me for the first time.

"No need. Just take your boots off for now." I instructed gently.

I gave Carly a couple of minutes to take off her boots while I stood in the centre of the mat I had laid out for the two of us. When Carly was finally barefoot, she crossed the room towards me, swinging her arms nervously at her sides.

"Come a little closer. I won't bite." I teased ever so slightly to put her at ease.

Carly grinned at me when I said this and seemed to relax a bit more.

"Okay, I think we should start off with the basics first." I began promptly, clapping my hands together.

"Which are?" Carly questioned hesitantly.

"Nothing too strenuous to start off with. Before we can even begin any form of exercise, we have to do some warm-ups first like stretching to get your muscles relaxed and ready for work." I explained succinctly.

"So just um…follow my lead." I instructed rapidly.

I was beginning to feel strangely self-conscious in that moment. No one ever watched me work out save for Gary, Juan and Rod. But I was in complete control; I was just going to start off slowly with Carly and then take it from there. No biggie right?

"First of all, just hop on the spot, shaking out your arms and legs as you move just to get you loose." I began on a whim.

To show Carly what I meant, I started bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet, waving my arms wildly about me. Carly began imitating my movements, but she still seemed really uncomfortable.

"Okay, that's good so far. But you're still looking kinda stiff. Just relax, Carly. Let yourself go. Imagine that it's an episode of iCarly where you and Sam have to do your 'Random Dancing' segment." I advised encouragingly.

That seemed to be an analogy that Carly could relate to quite well because it freed her movements almost instantaneously. I couldn't stop a wide smile from spreading on my face at Carly's crazy movements. Her hips were gyrating from side to side and she was even spinning around , her hair flying about her in a dark twirl. I was entranced by the sight until she called me out of it by staring at me with a confused expression.

"Uh, okay. How about some stretches?" I asked rapidly, trying to keep my tone as impassive as possible.

Carly nodded and waited for me to show her what to do.

I began by showing Carly a series of stretching exercises which loosened up all of the muscles and tendons in your various limbs before preparing for a good and hard work-out. At one particular point where I was bent over trying to touch my toes with my fingertips, I could see that Carly was having some difficulty.

"Time out, Carly." I called out, stopping her from falling forward onto her face.

"Sorry. I suck, right?" Carly asked with an uncomfortable grin.

"No, of course not. But you're gonna pull a muscle if you're not careful." I chided soothingly.

Carly still looked doubtful when I finally righted myself and moved towards her.

"Here, let me show you," I advised gently.

Carly tensed up considerably when I placed my hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

I started laughing again at her obvious distrust of my intentions before answering her question.

"There's no need to call 'Dateline', I'm just showing you how to stretch out properly. This is a perfectly legitimate fitness technique." I responded nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well of course I'm not disputing a legitimate fitness technique. I just didn't expect you to be right behind me with your hands all over my body-"

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and bend over." I commanded briskly.

"Yes, Shelby." Carly answered with a gulp.

I was grinning considerably now as I felt Carly's hips relax as I steered her down towards the floor, my hands moving up to the small of her back.

"Can you feel any tension?" I asked her promptly.

"By tension, do you mean pain all over my body?" Carly questioned painstakingly.

"Uh-huh."

"Then yes, I'm feeling tension. Lots of it." Carly squeaked dramatically as I felt her hips tense within my grip.

"That's good. I want all of your muscles stretched out before we do some sit-ups and push-ups." I replied swiftly.

"Sit-ups and push-ups? Aren't those really advanced techniques?" Carly demanded incredulously.

"Nope. Those are just the basics." I returned patiently, finally taking my hands off of Carly's hips and allowing her to right herself once more.

After that, Carly seemed to trust me more as we sat down on the mat together, doing the splits with our arms positioned in an arc formation around our heads. After we had completed the various techniques, it was time to begin with the basics: push-ups.

I would love to say that Carly aced this part of the work-out with flying colours. But that would be a lie. Her technique was all over the place, making it difficult for her to balance her weight on her arms as she moved up and down. She got through about 20 of those before falling onto her stomach, gasping loudly. She sat on her haunches beside me as I demonstrated the right way to do push-ups, the routine completely second nature to me by now, my chest and legs moving in time to the pressure of my hands pushing up and down below me.

Then I decided to show Carly how to spot someone while they were doing sit-ups. I thought it would be wiser if I went first, instructing her how to hold down my knees and feet to maximize how much I exerted myself. Then I placed my fingers against my temples as I moved up and down, feeling that distinct pinch in my six-pack. I couldn't help feeling a tingling sensation at the point where Carly was touching my body.

"How am I doing?" Carly questioned while biting her bottom lip.

"Great so far. Just make sure you get a good grip on my legs so that I can't cheat." I instructed lightly as I lay down on my back.

Carly obeyed and her grip tightened, causing me to shiver slightly as I did a few more sit-ups, making my count about 50. I could do way more than that in the space of a few minutes, but I didn't want to show off and make Carly feel bad about not doing as well. Then we shifted positions and Carly was now lying down on the mat while I grabbed hold of her legs in my hands, keeping her in place. And while she moved up and down, I tried my hardest to spur her on, using words of encouragement all the while to get her psyched up. It helped to a certain point, but I could see that Carly was struggling to maximize her efforts without growing tired. But it hadn't been a complete waste of time; at least I had managed to figure out where Carly's weak spots were and how she could improve on them in the coming weeks.

After we were done with the push-ups and sit-ups (and Carly had fallen over onto her side, clutching her stomach with a loud groan), I decided to have a little fun with her. I grabbed hold of her hand and helped her to her feet, leading her over towards my favourite piece of gym equipment in the entire room: my punching bag. Carly stared at me wonderingly when I tossed her a pair of boxing gloves.

"Why don't you try?" I suggested evenly.

"Oh, I don't know." Carly mumbled anxiously, dismissing my suggestion with a wave of her hand.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" I taunted, knowing I'd get a rise out of her.

"No. I'm just uh…" Carly stammered, but stopped short when she saw the smirk on my face.

I was pleased to see that I was having some effect on her. Carly was a nice girl, but she needed to toughen up a little for her own sake. And my taunting seemed to have done the trick because she was now glowering at me.

"Hold the punching bag steady." She commanded in business-like fashion while putting on her gloves.

I acquiesced and moved behind the punching bag to hold it steady for her as I began with my instructions.

"Bend your knees a little bit and square your shoulders. Now hold your fists at a perpendicular angle away from the rest of your body. Remember to keep your knuckles bent forwards, you don't wanna punch with your fingers." I advised gently.

Carly obliged and got into position.

"Don't hold back now," I commanded calmly.

A few seconds passed as I stood right behind the punching bag.

"Whenever you're ready," I stated expectantly.

"But I already hit the bag." Carly called out to me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded as I came around again to face Carly.

"Show me how you hit the bag." I directed quickly.

Carly got into the correct stance and put her fists in front of her body. Instead of executing a classic 'Sunday punch', Carly hit the bag with what only could be described as a punch sometime around 'last week Tuesday'. No wonder I hadn't known that she'd even hit the punching bag.

"How was that?" Carly asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

It was a good thing that I already liked Carly a lot as a person. Because it was going to take all of my patience and energy over the next few weeks to get her ready for her physical assessment test. We had a lot of work to do.

"We'll work on it," I remarked brightly, a plastered smile on my face.

* * *

**Carly's POV: **

Pain.

Agony.

So much pain.

Everything hurts.

I've never exercised as hard as I did in Shelby's company. And that was just her going easy on me. The thought of what she had planned for our future sessions was scaring me a little. Spencer fussed about me all through dinner, making me take a bath afterwards to soothe my aching muscles. Normally I would've objected because baths are disgusting, but I was too tired to complain. And the bath did help a little, not that I'd ever admit that out loud. Of course, I made sure I showered first before I took a bath. Less icky bacteria, right?

I ended up going straight to bed because I was too tired to even watch Girly-Cow, my favourite TV show. I put on my pyjamas and climbed under the covers, closing my wary eyes. I just hoped I had enough energy to head to the Groovy Smoothie tomorrow morning for my breakfast plans with Freddie and Sam. They were going to have a field day at my expense when I told them about my session with Shelby at 'The Jungle Gym'. Freddie would probably try to be sympathetic at first, but Sam would probably give it to me straight before they inevitably started laughing at me.

I just hoped I hadn't embarassed myself too much in front of Shelby. Who am I kidding? I made a complete idiot out of myself when I couldn't even do 30 sit-ups. Shelby's a professional fighter; I must have looked like some lame character straight off the Dingo Channel trying to hit her punching bag.

In spite of my misgivings about my sessions at the gym today, Shelby had been really sweet when she said goodbye to me earlier, giving me a hug and telling me that the next session would be way better. Despite my sore muscles, I couldn't stop the glow of warmth which currently filled up my chest while thinking about Shelby. The next few weeks were going to be interesting.

Very interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: A bit of a lame ending (since I've used it already for one of Shelby's POV's), but it was a means to an end. Now please don't crucify me for my lack of proper fitness terminology or my lack of knowledge about proper fitness regime in general. This might be on account of me not *ahem* exercising *cough* ever. But I hope you all liked the Sharly interaction in the gym with a little dash of innuendo thrown into the mix ; ) For those people who wanted to see more of Shelby's POV, I hope this chapter satiated your craving for 'face-time' with Shelby. I'm going to post chapter 5 tomorrow, which I hope you'll all like. Thanks so much to everyone for the positive feedback and lack of pitch forks thrown at me so far, my non-impaled body thanks you ; ) With the World Cup over and done now, I'll have to find other means of entertaining myself now, like college (goddamn!). Snapplelinz over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! How ya'll doing today? I'm okay, but I've been sleeping like the dead for the past couple of hours, I'm just so tired all of a sudden. I blame winter a little and wanting to store up food like a squirrel during this period of hibernation (lol). Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 4, I really appreciate your feedback. Here's the next chapter and chapter 6 will be up tomorrow evening. Do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the various characters depicted in this story, save for the OC's because they're just so damn cool : )  
**

* * *

**Carly****'s POV:**

"Alright, take 5, Carly." Shelby called out exuberantly.

I didn't think it was possible to feel so good after a work-out, making my endorphins literally rush through my body, threatening to break through my skin with euphoria. It was all me, I was finally doing it. Considering how rough the first work-out session had been, I never imagined that I'd make so much progress, and in just a few weeks too.

We started with the usual warm-ups to loosen our muscles. Shelby didn't even bother telling me what to do; it was becoming second nature to me to follow from her actions now. The actual work-out sessions were still tough on my muscles, but at least I wasn't getting as tired like before. In fact, the ache felt nice in a strange way; it let me know that I was working my body the right way.

Shelby and I had begun using more of the machinery now like the bicycles and the treadmill. I was even lifting weights too. Me!

Of course I had to start off small with the dumbbells, but it became progressively easier without my arm muscles aching too much afterwards. I got a secret thrill every time Shelby stood over with me, spotting me when it came to practicing with lifting weights. But I had to focus really hard on not looking at her face grinning down at me, otherwise I would most likely drop the weights onto my neck and then Shelby would probably have to resuscitate me with CPR.

I hadn't quite gotten the hang of jumping rope yet because it kept getting tangled up around my ankles. But it was very entertaining to watch Shelby hopping on the spot and jumping rope. I found myself in a kind of trance watching her hop rhythmically from one foot to the next, her face completely impassive, giving nothing away.

But I was beginning to really enjoy my sessions with Shelby inside the small replica of the octagon ring where she practised all of her fighting manoeuvres. We were circling each other like vultures ready to swoop down on their prey, sizing each other up all the while. Then Shelby moved in for the kill, aiming a deadly punch in my direction which narrowly missed me as I ducked for cover. Shelby did her best to back me into a corner of a ring; but I surprised myself by rolling out of harm's way. Where did that come from? Shelby had already knocked me down a couple of times in this particular session, but I was beginning to get the hang of dodging her more lethal attempts to pummel me.

Uh oh, time to focus; Shelby had her game-face on, which could only mean one thing: she was getting ready to deliver the final blow. Quick, think of something.

Throw a punch?

Pfff, yeah right. I may have gotten better at throwing one over the past few weeks. But they weren't lethal enough to take Shelby down.

Kick her?

Uh huh, and risk having my leg amputated when Shelby simply twisted it in mid-air with one of her many advanced techniques before throwing me down onto the ground.

There was only one thing left to do that wouldn't get me hurt. Too much.

Shelby had already grabbed me and was getting ready to flatten me when I took her by surprise, elbowing her sharply in the stomach (elbows can't be amputated, right). I felt her groan in pain behind me, which made me feel really guilty, but my face was counting on me not to get hit. I stomped on her barefoot and before she could recover, I pushed Shelby over, pinning her down with my hands around her wrists and my knees straddling her chest.

Shelby didn't look hurt at all, just winded and a little surprised by my actions. After groaning and wincing for a few more seconds, she opened up her eyes and gave me this really weird look. Oh no, this was it. In about 5 seconds, Shelby Marx was going to flip me over onto my back before beating me to a pulp.

Sayonara beautiful face and cute dimples.

"Carly Shay, you just broke about five different professional fighting rules with that move you just busted out on me." Shelby began ominously.

Oh well, it was nice being on top for once. Wait, where did that come from?

"But that was really impressive. Good job!" Shelby congratulated me heartily, a big smile on her face.

_Really?_

"Really?" I asked out loud, a nervous smile forming on my face.

"Absolutely, that was awesome. You were really scrappy back there," Shelby answered sincerely.

"Wow. Um, thanks, Shelby." I stated in awe, still not believing my ears.

"Uh, Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind getting off of me now?"

"Oh my God! Sorry, here." I implored anxiously, getting off of Shelby like I'd been electrocuted.

Then I bent over and extended my hand to her, helping her to her feet. Shelby returned to her full height and began dusting off her shorts before turning to face me once more. I was relieved to see that she was still smiling.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, right" I asked in a concerned voice, my eyes raking over her body, looking for any bruises or bumps I might've created.

"Nah, it's cool. I've gotten hurt way worse before. During one of my fights in Beijing a year ago, my opponent stamped on my foot and ruptured my Achilles tendon." Shelby explained casually.

"Oh my God, that sounds awful. Did it hurt?" I asked curiously.

"So much, I couldn't train for a couple of weeks. That's probably the worst injury I've ever gotten before." Shelby responded simply.

I must've been shaking my head at her words because Shelby suddenly frowned.

"What?" she questioned intently.

"How do you do it, Shelby? You know, being a professional fighter? It's such a dangerous job." I confessed gravely.

"Call me crazy, but I guess I like the dangerous element of being a professional fighter. All I know is that when I step into the ring, I just…come alive or something. It's like I'm stronger and braver than in my normal life. I guess I like the fame too, a little. But mostly, I like knowing that I have a talent and that I can share it with other people who like a good fight just as much as I do. But even I get scared sometimes too; that's why I train as hard as I do, just so that some random chick can't stand on my foot again and cause me pain." Shelby replied vehemently.

Then she turned away from me abruptly and took out her hair band, letting her long black hair fall over her shoulders. I had a feeling that she'd never admitted being scared to anyone but me, and her confession made her a little uncomfortable, like she was weak or something for even saying it out loud. In a weird way, I knew the feeling. Even though I was Carly Shay: girl next door and web-show host extraordinaire, I still felt like people didn't really know me as well as they thought, even my brother and my best friends. It wasn't entirely their fault; the truth is that I deliberately keep a part of myself back because I'm scared to let people in and see the real me. Maybe it's because my Mom died and it took something away from me a long time ago, or maybe that's just how I've always been. I'm really not sure. But I sympathized with Shelby; it must be hard doing what she does on a regular basis and not knowing who she could really trust.

"Hey, Carly. Where's your head at?" Shelby asked lightly, a teasing grin on her face at my expression.

"Sorry, it's just that…you said you wouldn't let some random chick stomp on your foot again and I was thinking about how I just did that to you again." I answered swiftly.

"I hope you're not about to taunt me about it. 'Cause that would mean that you were trash-talking me." Shelby returned in a tauntingly coy voice.

My eyes met hers and I couldn't stop myself from grinning at her insinuation as I thought back to that fateful day at the press conference at the Beverly Garvin Hotel. I can't believe I let Sam talk me into trash-talking Shelby before the fight, which led to me accidentally tackling her grandmother off the stage.

"Don't worry, I won't trash-talking you anymore, Shelby. I've learnt my lesson." I answered soberly with a sarcastic salute.

"Are you sure about that? Because I have a feeling that you'd be pretty nasty at trash-talking if you were actually any good at it." Shelby ridiculed playfully.

"What makes you think I'm not good at trash-talking?" I demanded challengingly, my hands on my hips.

Okay, I seriously don't know where that came from. What is going on with me? It was like Shelby brought this side out of me. This rebellious streak that was almost cool and…bad.

Shelby moved towards me, her footsteps making no sound at all till she was right in front of me, eye-ball to eye-ball. I had to do my best not to blink too much in case she thought I was backing down. I watched the way Shelby's grin wrinkled her nose and widened her cheekbones, making her more dangerous than when she stepped into a ring to fight.

"Really? Well now I'm intrigued. Let's see what you've got, Shay." Shelby suggested softly.

"You're intrigued huh? I thought that glazed over look was just what you got after getting the crap kicked out of you hundreds of times." I quipped devilishly while flipping hair out of my face.

Shelby's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets, her mouth opened wide in shock at my words.

Then she began clapping enthusiastically, her raucous laughter like music to my ears.

"Nicely done, Carly. It's definitely better than any insults you busted out on me back at the Beverly Garvin Hotel. But you still need a lot of work." Shelby teased dryly.

"Oh really? I'll try and come up with something better next time." I teased back, matching her tone, but smiling all the while.

"I think we're done for the day. Great work-out, Shay. I'd better watch my back from now on; you look about ready to join the professional fighting circuit with those moves of yours." Shelby complimented boisterously.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to hosting a web-show instead. You're still coming over to my apartment later, right?" I inquired curiously.

I had asked Shelby a couple of days ago if she would like to come onto iCarly tonight with me and Sam to talk about my rigorous exercise regime. I figured our fans would eat it up, remembering how much fun it was the last time she'd come onto the show after our big fight.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Shelby answered without hesitation.

This was my problem, right here. The look in Shelby's eyes and the words she said, I was starting to believe it, all of it. And it was going to be over soon, and I didn't want it to end, having an innocent reason for being around her without things getting weird. But I couldn't think about it. I didn't wanna think about it. So all I could do for now was smile and sell it and pretend everything was fine.

"It's a date then." I replied brightly.

* * *

**Shelby's POV: **

I had to keep a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud, otherwise I was going to ruin the whole segment. But it was impossible, Sam and Carly were just too damn funny on camera. It seemed like nothing fazed them whenever they were together; they had such great chemistry. A part of me couldn't help feeling a little jealous at the thought. But I still hadn't figured out whether I just envied their close friendship or if it was something more. All I knew for sure that I was having a lot of fun being around Carly lately and I wanted to savour every moment I had with her.

Instead of thinking about anything else, I decided to focus all of my attention on the hilarious video clip that Freddie had put together about Sam's grandma.

"And that's why we never go fishing with J'Mamaw!" Sam called out eagerly, a manic gleam in her eye and a ridiculous grin on her face.

"It's true. She scares away all the salmon with her acute Angina." Carly agreed with that placid smile of hers that I'd grown to love in a short time.

"And now to more pressing issues. I've been kinda down lately because I failed a course at school. Anyone wanna guess which one it was?" Carly asked brightly of the camera in her face.

"Uh…was it…English? 'Cause I gotta tell you, Carls, you jes don't know how to talk right." Sam teased good-naturedly, causing Carly to roll her eyes.

"No. That's my best friend, Sam for ya, everyone. She's not very educated." Carly stated dryly, causing Freddie to smirk behind his camera lens.

"True, but I'm a lot of fun." Sam offered in a perky way while doing a silly jig.

"Very true. Anyway, so I figured out that in order to pass Gym this semester, I just have to pass my physical assessment test with flying colours. But I realized that I can't do it alone 'cause I'm kind of a twig." Carly admitted sheepishly.

"Which is why Carly has gotten the help of a professional to help her transform those twigs of terror she calls arms into fists of fury. So without further ado, we give to you," Sam began her introduction in a booming voice.

"The Master!"

"The Awesome!"

"The Incredible!"

"My good friend…" Carly concluded brightly.

"Shelby…MARX!" Carly and Sam introduced together and began doing a crazy dance on the spot.

That was my cue to leave my hiding place at the back of the iCarly studio as Freddie began playing a rocking audio clip on his laptop. Sucking in a deep breath, I began jogging into the camera's line of sight, a big smile on my face. I came towards Sam and Carly and joined in on their crazy jig, waving my hands all around my head, giving myself over completely to the feeling of euphoria running high in the air. When we stopped dancing, I enveloped both Sam and Carly into a warm bear hug; then I skipped over to Freddie's side to give him a similar hug and a peck on the cheek, which I think he liked a lot, judging by the goofy look on his face. Then I returned to both Carly and Sam, coming to stand on Carly's left, our shoulders almost touching.

"Hey, everybody!" I greeted good-naturedly while waving at the camera.

"Are you dating anyone?" Freddie piped up unexpectedly, causing me to chuckle slightly as Carly shook her head while Sam threw him a death glare.

"Put some ice on it, Fred-lumps. Good to see ya, Shelby. What brings you by?" Sam inquired, feigning innocence.

"Well Sam, I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd bring you guys and the iCarly fans up to date with Carly's progress in the gym." I explained simply.

Sam hit a switch on her signature blue remote, filling the entire room with a series of intrigued "ooh's" and "ah's" from an invisible audience.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be very painful for me?" Carly questioned of the camera with a pout on her face.

"No worries, Carly. I promise it's not bad news. I just came to tell everyone that Carly is doing a great job working out with me in the gym. And I will see you bright and early tomorrow at 6am sharp." I replied in a no-nonsense tone.

"Wow, Carls. Shelby runs a pretty tight ship." Sam remarked teasingly.

"That she does. I gotta tell you, I'm not gonna miss all these early mornings once I pass my physical assessment test. A month from now, no one will call Carly Shay a twig ever again!" Carly exclaimed loudly while pumping her fist in the air.

Sam followed suit, celebrating and doing yet another crazy dance while I stood there in a stunned stupor. Where had the time gone by? Was it really just another month and then Carly and I would be done with our exercise regiment? A month from now and it all would be over and Carly wouldn't need my help. She wouldn't need me anymore. I don't know why this fact had taken so long to register with me. It's not that I had expected our training to go on forever; I guess I just hadn't realized that it was all gonna be over sooner than I wanted. I guess I'd just gotten used to helping Carly with this one little problem and having her need me, I'd clean forgotten about the rest of her life like school and her other friends.

I'm not sure exactly what I was doing while all of this was going through my head, but I must've done something positive because Sam, Carly and Freddie didn't notice anything strange with me. But whatever I was doing now just felt hollow and meaningless. Things had stopped being funny a few seconds ago and now all I wanted right now was get out of the Shays' apartment and just head home and have some time to myself to think about things.

I heard the faint murmur of Freddie saying "And we're clear," and I snapped out of my reverie.

But only just for a moment, my head still felt numb like someone had been hitting it with a jackhammer.

"Great show, ladies." Freddie complimented sincerely as he switched off his camera.

"Yeah, really great. You didn't suck like usual, Freddifer." Sam joked dryly.

"Gee, thanks, Sam." Freddie returned flippantly.

"Thanks for coming onto the show, Shelby. You were great." Carly stated earnestly, turning to face me with a small smile on my face.

"Thanks for having me, all of you." I replied, trying my best to smile and pretend that nothing was wrong.

"Ooh boy, Mama is starving. What have you got in your refrigerator, Carls?" Sam asked rapidly while folding back the sleeves on her hoodie over her forearms as she exited the iCarly studio.

"Do you never stop eating, Sam?" Carly asked wonderingly as she walked behind Sam down the stairs, followed by me and Freddie.

"I think we already have the answer to that, Carly." Freddie retorted sarcastically.

"Watch it, Fred-weird." Sam warned threateningly.

"Hey, gang. How was the show tonight?" Spencer asked pleasantly, exiting his bedroom and strolling into the kitchen.

"It was awesome. Sam found some old footage of J'Mamaw going fishing…" Carly began explaining eagerly while relaying iCarly's latest episode to her older brother.

I listened to their banter as they entered the living room once more, chuckling lightly, but feeling slightly separate from all of it. Like an outsider intruding on their private moment. I took my cellphone out of my pocket and began absent-mindedly checking to see if I had any new messages or missed calls. I must've gotten really into it because I gasped slightly when I felt someone's warm hand on my forearm.

"Shelby?" Carly asked curiously.

"What's up?" I asked wonderingly, trying to keep my voice neutral.

"Spencer's made spaghetti tacos. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Carly asked politely.

I glanced over her shoulder and saw Sam raiding the refrigerator while Spencer was dishing some pasta into a ceramic bowl and Freddie got out some plates out from a cupboard above his head. Carly's offer was very tempting and on any other day, I probably would have said yes. But right now, I really wanted to be alone more than anything else. Even if that meant foregoing Carly's added company for a night.

"I…I can't. My grandma just left me a missed call. She probably wants me home for dinner." I lied, the hand containing my cellphone behind my back now while I fingered the screen self-consciously.

"Oh. Well, maybe another time." Carly replied, looking a little forlorn.

"Sure." I responded quickly.

"Night, everyone. Thanks for having me on the show tonight." I greeted brightly while waving to Sam, Freddie and Spencer.

"See ya, Shelby!" they called out in unison, making me want to laugh momentarily.

Carly silently walked ahead of me and opened up her front door. I walked through it and turned around to face Carly, who was leaning against the door frame with her arms folded across her chest.

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Carly stated softly by way of greeting.

"Yeah, absolutely." I answered quickly, wanting nothing more than to just get away, but still finding myself strangely rooted to the ground.

"Well, goodnight." Carly greeted gently, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Goodnight, Carly." I greeted back, turning around and walking away before my resolve broke altogether and I stayed a second longer than what was necessary.

I heard her front door close gently behind me and I resisted the urge to turn around. And then I was stepping into the elevator, glancing up at the brightly lit ceiling above me as the doors closed on me. Tomorrow was going to be a bad day.

I just knew it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh, nothing like a little drama to take you straight into the weekend, eh? But you must've seen it coming a little, nothing stays good and breezy forever, at least not in my stories (muah ha ha). *clears throat*, I hope you all liked the perspectives represented here in this chapter. I really want to try and write in more iCarly canon into my stories, so I hope the scene with the iCarly gang stayed a little true to the TV show, I'll let you all be the judge of that. I wonder what will happen next chapter. Maybe someone's prediction in a certain review will come true, you'll just have to wait and see. I'm gonna go play some piano now, Snapplelinz over and out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is the final instalment for this week (not the story though 'cause there's plenty more!) I really enjoyed writing this one and soon you shall see why ; ) A big thanks to everyone who's reviewed chapters 4 and 5 thus far. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own iCarly or the CFC Professional Fighting Circuit - damn, I could've been rich by now...  
**

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

Awkward.

That was the only word I could think of to describe this particular training session with Shelby.

"Come on, Shay. Put your back into it!" Shelby barked.

Scratch that. This training session had just become plain hostile now. What was Shelby's problem anyway? I'm trying my hardest to keep up with her impossible pace on the treadmill, harder than I've ever tried for anyone else and it still wasn't good enough for her. I really can't figure her out sometimes. Up till this particular moment, she had been really sweet and encouraging, no matter how many times I messed up with our sessions together. But today, she just doesn't seem to have any patience for me and I can't figure out what I've done to deserve it.

Come to think of it, she's been acting a little strange since she appeared on iCarly last night. She was fine at the start of the show, talking to me, cracking jokes with Sam and even teasing Freddie a little bit in a good-natured way. But then she got kind've weird near the end and left my apartment really abruptly, saying she'd see me today. I really wanted to be a friend to her and find out what was wrong. But she was making it really hard by being so bitchy to me for no reason at all.

"Stop!"

The way she was screaming the word made me think she'd been trying to get my attention for a few seconds now. I've really gotta stop zoning out when people are talking to me.

"Take 5, okay?' Shelby asked, more gently this time.

She hopped off her own treadmill gracefully and headed towards the bench at the far corner of the room where she kept her sports bag. I switched off my treadmill and got back onto the carpet, wiping sweat off my neck and face with a towel. Shelby came walking back towards me, chugging down the entire contents of a bottle of Powerade in continuous gulps. It was fascinating just watching the movement of her throat as she swallowed, her chest heaving with the effort. She didn't look at me once while she drank and when she finally tossed the empty bottle aside, she still wasn't quite meeting my eye. If Shelby was going to start treating me like I was part of the wall, then I really didn't need to be here for it.

"Is there anything else you wanted to take me through today?" I asked tiredly.

Shelby looked up at me as if she hadn't realized I was still standing there. Wow, she must've been zoning out too.

"Huh? Oh um…no. That's it for today. You don't have to stick around." She answered in what I thought sounded like a sad tone.

"Why are you saying it like that? Like I'm not choosing to be here?" I questioned, not understanding her tone at all.

"Well, isn't that what this is? You're here because you don't really wanna be, but you have to be in order to pass Gym." Shelby answered frankly.

"Well yeah, but I'm here because I want to be, Shelby. I guess it's just you who doesn't really have a choice about being here with me." I stammered uncomfortably, swinging my arms awkwardly at my sides.

"You have no idea," Shelby quipped softly, but just loud enough for me to still hear.

I guess I have my answer then.

"Well, this has been oodles of fun. But I think I should probably go home now." I announced abruptly, brushing past Shelby towards the bench where I had left my sports bag.

There was no point in stopping at the changing rooms first. I could always take a shower at home anyway.

I was just about to hoist my sports bag strap over my head when Shelby's hand was suddenly on my shoulder. The unexpected pressure of her hand on my body sent goose bumps rippling all over my arm at the contact. I turned around to face her, my heart beat speeding up rapidly at the look in her eye. It was a mixture of sadness and something else which I couldn't place till after the fact.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry," Shelby responded mournfully, her voice sounding strangled with some foreign emotion that was lost on me for the moment.

"For what?" I demanded in confusion.

"I'm just…sorry."

I had no answer for that, so I let my eyes drift down towards her hand which was still on my shoulder.

"Carly," Shelby mumbled, her voice suddenly a lower and richer tenor than usual.

"What?" I asked more gently this time, a part of me aching just to hear her say something else, to say anything for that matter.

But I wasn't destined to get my wish because she didn't utter a single syllable after that. But her hand had finally left my shoulder, only to wrap around my hand which hung limply at my side. Then it happened all too quickly, the way a bullet left the chamber of a gun when she pulled me towards her, her other hand going towards the side of my face as her lips melded with mine. The shock alone threatened to throw me completely off balance as I thought about the faint pressure that Shelby's lips were making against mine. But a second later, I wasn't thinking about anything else except for the fact that I wanted this more than I've ever wanted anything in my life.

And then I closed my eyes and put the rest of my weight behind my lips, making the kiss completely reciprocal as I leant more into her. Shelby moaned against my mouth, causing my feverish hands to leave her grasp and wrap instead around the sides of her neck and shoulders. I felt tingling warmth growing around my navel when Shelby moved her hands around my waist in turn, pulling me desperately closer till our chests were touching.

It was like she was hugging me all over again like she had weeks ago, but it was so much more than that. The pressure of her hands on my body, her hot breath coming out of her nose, all of it was scalding against my moist skin, threatening to consume me with its intensity. I couldn't get enough of her touch, I needed more. All I could do at this point, the only thing that my brain understood, was to let her sweep over me like a feral wave crashing into frothy foam. My hands closed even more tightly around her waist as she ran her tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I was only too happy to give.

But before I could open my mouth and let her in, Shelby had already stopped kissing me, her lips leaving mine with a faint popping sound. I didn't even get time to register my intense disappointment when she started backing away from me slowly, her head in her hands as she moved.

"Oh my God, Carly. I'm so sorry," I heard her say amidst my confused thoughts.

"Shelby, I…" I mumbled, my voice feeling strangely hoarse.

"I, um…sorry."

And then she had left the vicinity, heading swiftly out of the glass doors as if they were made of smoke, leaving me standing there, my fingertips ghosting across the parts of my lips where she had kissed me just seconds before.

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

I started cranking up the faucets on the shower nozzle till they were about to fall off. I need more hot water – what's wrong with these damn pipes anyway? I need to wash it away, all of my frustration, my guilt, my desire, just everything I'd been feeling about Carly Shay lately. God, I'm so stupid. What was I thinking?

I hadn't even bothered to take off my gym clothes when I hopped into the shower. And now my tank top and shorts were clinging to my body even more than ever, the surrounding water fusing them to me incessantly. Not that I cared at this point, none of it mattered anyway. All I could think about was Carly and how much she must hate me right now for taking advantage of her the way I did. Why did I kiss her? I couldn't stand the thought of her leaving the gym, thinking I was mad at her, so I snapped and lost my mind completely. I really need to punch something right now.

This is it, it's over now. Any friendship Carly and I had entertained till this day was done and it's all my fault. All because I couldn't keep my feelings (and my lips) to myself. No, I just had to go and put it out there.

Stupid, stupid!

I started knocking my head into the wall in front of me before I eventually rested my forehead against it in a resigned way. I closed my eyes and drowned out everything else except the sound of the rushing water above me.

While I was berating myself, I didn't notice the sound of footsteps entering the small area where the changing rooms were located. When I eventually heard the sound of soft breathing near me, I simply ignored it, thinking it was just another gym-goer in the vicinity. Until a voice said my name in close quarters.

"Shelby."

I looked up sharply and came into contact with a pair of dark brown eyes gazing back at me. Achingly sweet dark brown eyes that I thought I'd never see again, let alone in the space of 5 minutes. I was too stunned to even speak; my brain was a good couple of paces behind my inherent shock that she was even still here after I had just left her behind in the gym.

And then she was coming closer, stepping into the shower with me, the water spilling all over her gym clothes too. That's when I finally found my voice.

"Carly," I stated in awe, moving my head away from the wall till I was standing upright once again and she was right in front of me.

I couldn't help marveling momentarily at our respective heights. She was only an inch or two shorter than me. But in a strange twist of irony, she was the one standing tall while I felt like my legs were about to buckle beneath me. There was this strange look in her eyes that I couldn't quite figure out at this particular moment in time. All I knew for certain was that Carly was standing in front of me like a statue and didn't look like she had any intention of ever moving again. For the moment, I'm going to take that as a good sign.

"You're all wet," I mumbled stupidly, inwardly cursing myself for my complete lack of coherence at a time like this.

Surprisingly, Carly began chuckling softly. But it wasn't her usual laughter; this particular one was more nervous and giddy, as if she hadn't chosen that to be her first natural response to my comment.

"I know," she finally stammered in a way that let me know we were finally venturing back to the source of all this craziness between us.

I gasped softly when Carly's hand began caressing my cheek gently. Her touch was like fire to my senses; icy flames which threatened to lick at every pore on my body and incinerate them into dust.

"What?" I asked in almost the same tone she'd used on me earlier right before I kissed her.

"I, um…I just…"

And then she couldn't talk anymore. But I didn't care a second later when she tilted her head sideways and her lips collided with mine. I closed my eyes at the contact and my hands moved up towards her shoulder blades, desperate to cling onto any part of her to steady myself. Her arms had woven their way around my back, the bottoms of my tank top bunched up in her dainty fists while she held on tightly to me. She licked her lips, causing my breath to quicken in my throat before she kissed me again with complete and utter abandon. It wasn't too long before her tongue grazed across my bottom lip, and I was only too happy to oblige, regretting pulling away from her earlier before I'd had the chance to taste her.

And when it finally happened, it was unlike anything I'd ever tasted before. It was exquisite torture having her tongue exploring the inside of my mouth, like she was trying to memorise everything about me, inside and out. I groaned at some point during her ministrations, which made her body vibrate in turn against mine, causing a delightful friction amidst the warm water coursing over the two of us.

I'd never really had a serious relationship till this point because of my intense working schedule as a professional fighter, having only kissed a couple of guys before this. But none of them had ever made me feel the way Carly did, like I would fall apart and crumble to the ground if I ever stopped kissing her. And for the moment, I didn't care about anything else except keeping her close to me. My hands wove around her back just like before when I'd kissed her, clutching her close to my chest. I could've sworn that her cheek bones stretched subtly while her lips moved against mine, as if she had a big smile on her face at my actions. And for now, that was enough as we stood together for a long while, me yanking her hair band out with a loud snap and running my hands through her wet hair, kissing until the water in the shower ran cold.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh wee, I did it again. But you have to admit, this is a better cliffhanger than most of my usual offerings, right? I told you there was a reason I liked this chapter in particular ; ) Well, that's pretty much it for me this week. I'll post chapters 7-9 next week again, where the plot will certainly thicken. I wait in anticipation for your reviews, so please don't leave me hanging. Otherwise I'll be very sad : ( Okay, I'm off to bake some brownies now, I'll think of all you beautiful people out there in Fanfiction Land while I'm eating them. **

**Snapplelinz Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I just want to thank everyone for reviewing chapter 6 and the positive feedback it received. It's just a few more days before I have to go back to uni, so I'm trying my best to savour the free time I still have left. Now that Carly and Shelby have shared their first kiss, what will they do next? Stay tuned...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victoria Justice. *sigh*  
**

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

"Carly, are you listening to me?" Sam demanded impatiently.

I've really gotta stop doing that. Maybe I should just concede defeat and sublet a piece of limbo so that I never have to pay attention to another conversation ever again. But to be fair, this is my best friend. I have to at least make some effort to listen to her, even if she is talking about yet another kid she'd beaten up.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I can't believe you zoned out on me. What's wrong with you, Carls?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" I inquired as innocently as possible.

"First of all, you didn't laugh at my story about tricking Fredlumps into thinking Ridgeway organized a 'Ladies Choice' dance exclusively for him and his dorky AV Club friends this coming Friday. Second of all, you've got this weird glazed over look in your eye." Sam pointed out promptly.

I exhaled loudly, trying my hardest to think of something cool and breezy to say to Sam to make her think there's nothing wrong.

"No I don't," I stammered quickly.

Great job, Carly. That was super smooth.

"How would you know? You're not the one staring at your weird-lookin' face." Sam teased dryly.

"I do not have a weird-lookin' face." I retorted defensively.

"Whatever. Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"You'd never beat anything out of me."

"Okay, you have me there. But I still wanna know what's wrong. Just tell me, Carls." Sam pleaded seriously, looking me dead in the eye.

That was just it. Sam is my best friend in the whole wide world, I tell her everything. But I can't tell her this. Saying it out loud would only make it more real.

I kissed Shelby Marx.

Correction, Shelby kissed me first. But then I went and followed her into a shower cubicle and practically jumped her bones. What was I thinking? Even though I knew I was having these strange feelings for her, I never imagined that I would actually act on them ever, until she made the first move. If I thought things had been weird before the kiss, then things were about to get worse. How am I going to show up for my next gym session with Shelby? We kind of left a lot of things up in the air four days ago, in that we mumbled a few words to each other before I fled the scene and went home. Do I have to quit my gym sessions with her from now on? My mind felt like a beehive these days, it was just too hard to keep any of my thoughts simple. That's because everything had changed, and I don't know whether it's for the better.

"Sam, I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's wrong." I responded rapidly while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I sat on the living room sofa.

"Don't lie to me, Carly. I can tell when something's bugging you." Sam pressed impatiently, coming to sit down next to me.

"It's nothing." I mumbled softly, not quite meeting my best friend's eyes.

"It's about Shelby, isn't it?" Sam questioned keenly.

Oh my God, Sam knows. But how the hell does she know? Okay, stay calm, Carly. There's no way anyone else knows about what happened. And it's not like Shelby's gonna blab about it to anyone, I think. Just stay cool and try not to hyperventilate.

"What makes you think that?" I asked nervously, deciding to play dumb for now.

"I don't know. You haven't talked about your last session with her over the weekend. Plus, she seemed kinda down when she left your apartment after iCarly a few days ago. Did you guys have a fight?" Sam asked shrewdly.

This is just ridiculous. Sam doesn't know what Mr. Devlin's talking about when we're learning about Shakespeare. But she can pick up on the tension between me and Shelby around a mouthful of spaghetti taco. I guess she really is attuned to my every mood, even when I think she doesn't notice.

"Something like that." I finally answered, hoping I'd find some inspired words in the next few seconds to satisfy Sam with.

"What happened?" Sam questioned seriously.

Take a deep breath, Carly. It's time to make something up. Something really good.

"Well, we uh…got into a fight because…we had a misunderstanding about…Shelby's grandma." I finished off pathetically.

"Again?" Sam asked in exasperation.

Not bad, Shay. Better start selling it.

"How did this happen?"Sam questioned incredulously.

"Well…first off, we were just goofing around, me and Shelby. Then um…she was teasing me about not being able to trash-talk, so I wanted to prove her wrong. I kind of took it too far and mentioned her grandmother. I was totally kidding, but uh, Shelby…didn't take it too well." I explained sheepishly.

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose, making me inwardly satisfied that she was buying my blatant lie.

"Carls, what were you thinking? You know how protective Shelby is of her grandmother. You're lucky she's just ticked with you and didn't punch you in the head." Sam scolded sternly.

"I told you, I was just messing around. I never meant to insult her grandmother for real. Plus, when you think about it, this is all your fault." I pointed out flippantly with a big smile on my face.

"Excuse me, how is this my fault? You're the one who picked a fight with a professional fighter." Sam teased back blatantly.

"Which would've never happened if you hadn't convinced me to trash-talk Shelby before our big fight weeks ago in the first place. The idea kinda stuck with me." I answered cleverly.

"Oh, so that makes it my fault somehow?"Sam demanded laughingly.

"Completely your fault." I retorted cheerily as the both of us began laughing heartily.

When Sam finally stopped laughing, she turned to face me with a serious expression on her face.

"You know what you have to do now, don't ya, Carls?" She asked quietly of me.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"You have to apologise. You need Shelby to help you pass Gym, plus she's your friend too. It was a stupid fight and you have to make things right with her." Sam answered frankly.

"When did you get so smart, Sam Puckett?" I questioned lightly, giving my friend a look of pride.

"I've always been smart, Carly Shay. I just never cared about using my brain before." Sam pointed out knowingly while flicking my nose affectionately with her middle and index fingers, causing me to yelp out loud.

"Ow, that hurt. So you think I should talk to her?"I queried seriously.

"Absolutely." Sam responded quickly and returned to the delightful task of stuffing her face with a Fat Cake she had stored in her jeans pocket.

While I watched Sam eating her Fat Cake, I began thinking about the possibilities of Sam's proposal. If the tension between me and Shelby had been as simple as insulting her grandmother and then apologising, then I would've done it already. But could I really talk to Shelby about everything that had happened between us lately? What should I say? How do I feel about her? And then there was the million dollar question: how does she feel about me? After thinking about it for another minute, I finally made up my mind.

"You're right, Sam. I'll talk to Shelby."I declared firmly while looking straight ahead.

Sam mumbled something incoherent through a mouthful of Fat Cake, which I imagined was confirmation that I was doing the right thing.

I managed to get rid of Sam a few hours later, saying that Spencer was going to drop me off at 'The Jungle Gym' so I could go talk to Shelby. Sam offered to come with me for moral support, but I declined, thinking it would be better to see Shelby by myself. Not knowing how long the conversation would take, I told Spencer he didn't have to wait for me and that I would just take a cab back to Bushwell Plaza. After a lot of boring advice about safety and not getting home too long after dark, I finally managed to shake Spencer off as I made my way up to Shelby's private studio where she trained with Gary.

I could've waited till my actual session with Shelby before talking to her. But now that I'd finally made the decision to confront her, I couldn't wait to see her. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I was close to hurling. I had no idea what to expect from Shelby when I saw her. But I have to try; I have to know for myself what's happening between us.

I finally reached the upper level where the gym was located. I could see Shelby clearly through the glass doors. I was surprised to see that she was alone; I assumed Juan and Gary would be inside helping her train.

With a loud sigh and a deep breath, I finally pushed the glass doors open and stepped inside. Shelby (who was practicing her boxing technique with the punching bag) turned around at the sound of my entrance and turned to face me, a surprised look on her face. I texted her an hour ago to say that I was swinging by and we needed to talk. And yet she was still looking at me like she hadn't actually expected me to show.

"Hey," I greeted awkwardly, my arms hanging limply at my sides.

Shelby seemed to have gotten over her surprise at me being there because she had arranged her face into a composed mask once again.

"Hey." She greeted back, taking a few tentative steps towards me.

I was literally holding my breath with the seconds it took for her to approach me. And then she was in front of me, towering over me ever so slightly. To think I had been the one towering over her for a moment when I had kissed her in the shower. It was hard to be around her and not notice her appearance. She must've been working out pretty hard before I arrived, because her entire body was covered in sweat. Normally, the idea of any sweaty person was really disgusting to me; but in a strange way, sweat looked good on Shelby Marx.

For one, it wasn't like she was drenched in it exactly. They were like tiny beads of glistening moisture which lined every inch of her skin. I couldn't help marveling at the rivulets of perspiration which had formed along the indentations of her six-pack and her arm muscles. And then there were beads of sweat which ran along her shapely thighs, making her skin almost glow. It was really hard to be in front of her right now and not think about wanting to touch her, even if her skin was clammy.

"You look surprised to see me. Didn't you get my text earlier?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I got it. I just…didn't think you'd actually come." Shelby admitted with a slightly sheepish smile while tapping her fingers against her forearm.

"Why wouldn't I have come?" I pressed wonderingly.

Shelby shrugged in a non-committal way and shuffled on the balls of her feet while she stood in front of me.

"So…your text said you wanted to talk. What about?" Shelby questioned conversationally.

So this is how it's gonna go. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to suck it up. After all, I did call this meeting. I might as well start the ball rolling too.

"You know why I'm here, Shelby. Did you think we were never gonna talk about what happened a few days ago?" I demanded disbelievingly, folding my arms across my chest.

"I guess not. It's not that I didn't want to talk about it; I just didn't know…what to say." Shelby confessed softly, not quite meeting my eyes while she spoke.

"Me neither, but I think we need to talk about it now." I urged seriously.

"I know." Shelby agreed, finally daring to look me in the eyes.

Not being able to stand still the entire time, I started pacing around slowly in a circle as I tried to find the right words to say.

"I thought everything was cool when you came onto iCarly the other night, but then you just took off. And then you were giving me the cold shoulder when we were training together. You kissed me, Shelby. And then I…kissed you back. I guess I just need to know what it all means." I began hesitantly.

"I'm sorry." Shelby began abruptly.

"What are you sorry about?" I questioned in bewilderment.

"For kissing you. I honestly don't know what came over me. I was having a bad day and I pissed you off. I didn't want you to think that you'd done anything wrong." Shelby stammered haphazardly.

"So…that was the only reason you kissed me?" I asked slowly, trying to make sure I'd heard her right.

"No, that wasn't the only reason I kissed you. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you; I guess I have for a while. But like I said, I wasn't planning on kissing you at the time, it just kinda happened." Shelby responded truthfully.

"Oh," was all I could say at this point, feeling strangely happy that she wanted to kiss me in the first place.

"What about you?" Shelby asked quickly, cutting into my thoughts.

"What about me?" I questioned dumbly.

"Did you wanna kiss me back after I kissed you in the first place?" Shelby pressed.

"Um…yeah, I wanted to kiss you back. I didn't really know it at the time because you pretty much caught me off guard. But after you stopped kissing me and went into the showers, I guess that's when I knew I wanted to kiss you. But I didn't follow you into the shower with the intention to kiss you, it just kinda happened too. You looked so sad, I just wanted to make you feel better." I replied earnestly.

"Well, it worked." Shelby acknowledged lightly with a small smile on her face, causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess it worked for me too." I agreed once our laughter had died down and Shelby's face turned serious once more.

"Now that we've both kinda admitted that we wanted to kiss each other, I guess I just need to know what happens now. Where do we go from here?" I questioned softly.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked me gently while tilting her head in confusion.

"I mean…what are we now, Shelby? Are we still just friends or are we…more?" I queried tentatively while biting my bottom lip.

"More than what? It was just a kiss, Carly." Shelby pointed out.

Something about her tone of voice struck me as odd when I looked more closely at her. Her tone was laced with denial, like the idea of kissing me was…laughable. The desire to hurl was becoming more pronounced than ever the longer we stood together.

"Wh-what do you mean? You said you wanted to kiss me." I spluttered haphazardly.

"I did and it was really nice. But it can't happen again." Shelby answered frankly.

I was relieved to see that the taunting look in her eye was gone now. But her words didn't cheer me up at all. In fact, what she was saying to me hurt more than I could ever say. I must've stood there for a good while longer not saying anything because Shelby began talking again.

"Look, I'm really sorry I kissed you, Carly. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I think of you as a friend, and I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. I'm still happy to help you prepare for your physical assessment test in Gym class if you still want to. But I think it's best if we just forget this ever happened." Shelby concluded soberly.

So that was it, Shelby just wanted to pretend that our kiss (both of them) never happened. It didn't mean anything to her. If it had, there was no way she could turn it off so easily. I've been daydreaming about her to the point of distraction the past few days, just thinking about the way she kissed me and held me close all the while, her breath sending goose bumps down my neck. Well, if Shelby wanted to pretend, then so could I. I'd have to, otherwise I'm going to drive myself completely insane.

"You're right, it was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything." I agreed rapidly, thinking about how hollow the words sounded in my own ears.

A few more uncomfortable seconds passed between us and I knew it was time to leave and get as far away from Shelby as possible.

"I should probably go. I guess I'll see you on Saturday for our next session, if it's not going to be too awkward for you." I stated with a challenging air evident in my tone, daring her to contradict me.

"It won't be. I'll see you then." Shelby countered, matching my tone as she finally met my eyes.

I nodded once before turning my back on her and strolling out of the glass doors. I resisted the urge to look back, afraid that she wouldn't be watching me walk away. Did I imagine that look of remorse in her eyes before we parted ways? I guess it doesn't really matter anymore.

At least I have my answer now. I just have to find a way to deal with whatever happens when I see Shelby again.

I hailed a cab outside 'The Jungle Gym' and got inside, watching the city lights of Seattle pass me by in a blurry haze as I headed home. I have to keep it together for just another 15 minutes. Then I can go home, pretend that everything's fine with Spencer right before I shut myself up in my room for the night and cry my eyes out.

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

I stayed at 'The Jungle Gym' for another 30 minutes after Carly left to take a shower. The warm water didn't bring me the relief I wanted, only serving to remind me of when Carly had occupied that space with me, running her hands through my hair while she kissed me breathlessly. I spent most of the time just pounding my fists against the wall to distract myself from thinking about her.

But it's no use. No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about Carly. She's on my mind when I go to sleep every night and wake up every morning. She's in my head, and I can't get her out, even if I really want to.

I got home a little while later and Nana was sitting in front of the TV watching 'Judge Judy' while knitting a new quilt. She looked up at me when I passed through the living room and asked me if I was hungry. I declined and went up to my room, knowing that her eyes were on my back. I didn't mean to make her worry so much about me, but the last thing I wanted to do was talk about what had happened between me and Carly.

It sucks because I usually tell Nana everything, we're really close. It had been that way ever since I'd come to live with her in Seattle when I was 6 years old right after my parents died in a car accident. She's been with me throughout everything that's happened in my life so far, like the changes my body went through when I hit puberty and when my agent, Rod, first introduced me to the world of professional fighting at the ripe age of 13 right after he saw me sucker-punch a school bully. Even though Nana initially had her reservations about me becoming a professional fighter, she's supported me through every life-altering decision I've ever had to make.

She's the closest thing to a mother I've ever had. I guess I was just as protective of her as she was of me, if me being ready to pummel Carly for tackling her off a podium at the Beverly Garvin Hotel proves anything. And it sucks majorly that I can't talk to Nana about any of this, about my feelings for Carly that had been coming on for a long time now. I excused myself and told Nana that I was tired and going to bed. I ran upstairs and shut myself up in my room, preparing myself for a long night.

I changed into a pair of red boy shorts and a white tank top and climbed under the covers, turning off the lamp on the pedestal beside my bed. Then I lay on my back against my pillow and stared up at the ceiling, my head going around in circles. Nana always tells me to just be myself and not to lie. But I did anyway; I lied to Carly, about everything.

Carly can never know how I really feel about her, how she made me feel when she kissed me back. She could've just walked away both times; the first time when I kissed her and she followed me into the shower and the second time when she came to talk to me tonight. She put herself out there and I hurt her, that much I knew. But I had to. Whatever this was between us, it wasn't going to work. It was just too complicated and it's better to end things before they even started. So I lied and told Carly that it was just a kiss.

But it wasn't just a kiss, it was more than that. I didn't want to deny it, but there was no other way around this mess that I'd created for myself. None of this was part of my plan, I'd just been trying to help out a friend who needed me, it wasn't supposed to be…this. I just had to convince myself to get through the next few weeks before Carly's test, and then I didn't have to see her again. But is that what I wanted?

I lied to Carly on an impulse. When she texted me earlier, I honestly didn't know what I was going to say to her when she came to 'The Jungle Gym'. But when she asked me about what we were to each other, I panicked.

But I never expected Carly to call my bluff in a million years, I thought it would be a lot harder to convince her that there was nothing between us. So when she told me that our kiss meant nothing to her, I felt like I wanted to die right then and there. Not because I was heartbroken that she didn't feel the same way; I could still live with that. I never really believed that she could feel that way about me, so in that sense, I couldn't really lose what I never had.

No, the worse part is thinking that she just gave up so easily. If I'm wrong and Carly really does feel the way I feel, then she just quit on me. She didn't fight at all, she just walked away. I don't know what I want us to be; all I knew for sure is that I want her. More than I've ever wanted anything in my life before she came into it.

But I can't tell her, so I have to pretend that I don't care. Now that I've made my bed figuratively, there's only one thing left to do. I hadn't cried in years, not since the day of my parents' funeral when they placed the coffins into the ground and Nana held my held while we stood in the cemetery. But now that the tears were falling slowly down my face and cheeks, it was impossible to stop them. So I just gave in and let it out.

The world would never know anyway.

Sometimes professional fighters cry too.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh, dramatic much? I apologise if this was a frustrating chapter for anyone, it was pretty frustrating for me to write. I can't decide if both Carly and Shelby's emotions are too over the top or underwhelmed (can you ever just be 'whelmed'?). I'm trying to delve into their inner thoughts, so it might be garbled from time to time. Hopefully chapters 8 and 9 will be better written, you lot will have to be the judge of that. Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it. Now I'm off to watch some local soap operas, God I love good TV. Snapplelinz out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! To all my peeps living in the northern hemisphere, I hope you're all enjoying the summer sun. I'm down in the southern hemisphere (the deep south if you will) freezing my buns off, but loving it all the same. So the previous chapter was a little on the depressing side, my deepest apologies. Hopefully this new chapter will be less of that and more of something else. In order to figure out what I mean by that, please read on. **

**Disclaimer: You must know by now that I don't own iCarly. But do I know it yet?  
**

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

"Freddiffer, please tell me you're kidding." Sam begged in earnest.

"I wish I were, Sam, but it's true. Wendy told me." Freddie replied sympathetically.

"I still can't believe 'Noseby Moseby' is transferring back to Ridgeway." I remarked casually while sipping on my smoothie.

"I heard he's been living in Rio with his family for the past year." Freddie commented quickly while using his straw to stir melted ice around in his cup.

"I don't care, as long he brings some bacon with him." Sam answered matter-of-factly.

"Sam, how can you possibly expect Noseby Moseby to give you more bacon after you broke up with him?" Freddie demanded indignantly.

"What are you saying, Fred-lumps? Just because I broke with up the dude, that means I can't enjoy more foreign bacon?" Sam questioned heatedly.

"Actually, that's exactly what I'm saying..."

And so Freddie and Sam started bickering about the merits of accepting foreign bacon from an ex-boyfriend or girlfriend. For once, I didn't mind; it means I don't have to add anything else to the conversation except to nod and agree with everything they say. That would keep Sam and Freddie off my back for now and then they won't know that anything's bothering me.

But it's getting harder every single day to pretend that I'm fine when really, I was falling apart slowly. I know I said I would pretend to be okay around Shelby, but it's easier said than done. Every time I thought about her, my heart ached a little more each time. I don't know how I'm going to survive spending time around her when it was obvious that she doesn't feel the same way about me. But I can't stay in my apartment all day long moping about her, I have to distract myself. Which is why I'm currently at the Groovy Smoothie with my two best friends trying to do the impossible: forgetting Shelby Marx.

But it wasn't meant to be when the object of my affections was finally brought into the conversation between me and my friends.

"...I wonder what she's doing here," Sam mused wonderingly.

"I thought Noseby Moseby was transferring to Ridgeway, not Shelby Marx." I remarked absent-mindedly, not hearing the first part of Sam's statement.

"No, Carly. Shelby's actually here, at the Groovy Smoothie." Freddie clarified while gesturing with his finger behind me.

I think my neck actually clicked, that's how fast I turned around in my seat. Sam and Freddie were right; Shelby was standing in front of the cash register, ordering a smoothie. She's here, at the Groovy Smoothie of all places. What is she doing here? Is she looking for me?

Apparently not. She finally caught Freddie and Sam's eye and waved exuberantly to them. Then her eyes finally locked on mine and she offered me a small smile before turning to face T-Bo once more, who was taking her order.

I haven't seen her since our last session together, which was two days ago. Since Shelby had made it very clear that she just wanted to be friends, I decided to honour her wishes and pretend that everything was cool between us. I showed up for the training session, smiled a lot, listened to all of her instructions and followed every single one of them. Shelby didn't say much when we were finished exercising, but she did compliment me on doing a good job that day. The words still seemed hollow somehow, like the spark which had brought us together in the first place had finally died out. But I'm not going to feel bad about it, Shelby chose to make things awkward and difficult for the both of us. She made it this way.

But that doesn't mean that my feelings for her have vanished. If anything, they've grown stronger than ever. Even though I'm mad at her, I cnn't really blame her for wanting to keep things professional between us. And now I have to fight every bone in my body to stop myself from getting out of my chair and going over to her.

"Everything okay with you two?" Sam asked concernedly, cutting into my thoughts.

"Why wouldn't they be? What's going on?" Freddie questioned in confusion, looking between me, Sam and Shelby.

"It's nothing, Freddie. Shelby and I just had a misunderstanding about her grandmother, but everything's cool now, I promise." I explained quickly, hoping both Sam and Freddie would leave it at that.

"You sure?" Sam asked seriously while giving me a penetrating stare.

"Uh-huh." I answered brightly, hoping she bought it.

"Carly, you've seriously got to stop cheesing Shelby off about her grandmother, you know how sensitive she gets about that." Freddie reprimanded seriously.

"Why do you care whether Carly stays friends with Shelby or not?" Sam demanded shrewdly.

"Because...it's not good when friends fight. Especially when one of those friends can talk me up to Shelby Marx so that I can finally make her my wife." Freddie responded hopefully.

"You are such a nub, Fredward." Sam chortled scathingly.

"What? A guy can dream, can't he?" Freddie asked defensively.

"Seriously, what is she doing here? I didn't know she frequented the Groovy Smoothie." Sam mused in awe.

"Yeah, me neither." I agreed, not being able to take my eyes off of her.

Just then, another familiar face entered through the glass doors of the Groovy Smoothie. He caught my eye and came sauntering over towards our table, an easy smile on his tanned face.

"Well, well. If it isn't the iCarly gang. How are you guys?" my ex-boyfriend, Griffin, asked pleasantly of the three of us.

Sam greeted Griffin back with a casual smile on her face while Freddie simply nodded in his direction. I thought Freddie would've warmed up to Griffin now that he and I weren't dating anymore. I guess not.

"Good. How are you?" I asked politely, turning around to talk to him.

"I'm good. Just trying to stay cool during this heat wave. Me and my Peewee Babies." Griffin offered cheerfully.

Seriously, how does Griffin find a way to work his Peewee Babies into a conversation every time?

"Um, that's...great." I ventured, not knowing what else to say to that.

"How's that penguin Peewee baby of yours, Griffin? Stuffed it up a fire-cracker yet?" Sam asked sweetly, which made Freddie grin and made me want to laugh out loud.

"Are you crazy? I'd never stuff one of my Peewee babies up a fire-cracker! They're way too delicate for that." Griffin answered in an offended tone.

"Just a suggestion." Sam quipped dryly, giving me a 'what the hell?' expression out of the corner of her eye.

"Anyway, I'd better get going. I just thought I'd pop into the Groovy Smoothie and get a smoothie to go. I'll catch you guys later." Griffin greeted while making his way to the counter.

"See ya." I greeted before turning to face Sam and Freddie once more.

"What a nub," Sam snorted.

"Total nub. I don't know what you ever saw in him, Carly." Freddie commented dryly, his eyes on the back of Griffin's head.

"I don't know what to tell ya, Freddie. The heart wants what it wants sometimes." I offered lightly, not caring in the least.

"Oh no!" Freddie exclaimed dramatically, causing me and Sam to jump in our seats.

"Freddie!" I yelled in annoyance, nearly spilling my smoothie onto my 'Peanut Butter Love' t-shirt.

"What the hell, nub! What are you crying about now?" Sam retorted irritably, having knocked some of her fries off the table.

"Look at him! He's hitting on my future wife!" Freddie pointed out indignantly with a wave of his hand.

Both Sam and I turned around to see what Freddie was talking about. Griffin now stood next to Shelby and was evidently trying to flirt with her while they both waited for their smoothies. By the looks of it, Shelby didn't seem to mind the attention. She was smiling and nodding along while Griffin talked to her. I felt a flicker of jealousy course through my veins when Shelby shook some of her long brown hair out of her face while she openly laughed at something Griffin had just said. But the twinge of jealousy I felt a second ago soon turned into something worse when Griffin leant over and whispered something in Shelby's ear. It literally felt like someone was reaching inside of my chest, ripping my heart right out and then making me watch. Shelby and Griffin? My ex-boyfriend and the girl I liked? I can't breathe, I have to get out of here.

"Carly?" Sam asked in confusion when she saw me get to my feet.

"I just remembered... Spencer wants me to pick up some stuff from the supermarket for him. I have to go." I stated hurriedly.

"Okay, we'll go with you." Freddie offered kindly as he got to his feet.

"No! I mean, it's fine. You don't have to come with me. You and Sam should stay and finish your smoothies." I interrupted abruptly.

"Carly," Sam began, but I interrupted her.

"Sam, really, it's cool. You and Freddie can swing by my apartment in an hour's time. I'll see you then." I greeted quickly, throwing some money onto the table to pay for my drink before jogging over to the main entrance.

For a moment, I could've sworn that there were more than two pairs of eyes on my back, but I really didn't care as I swept through the glass doors, letting them swing back into place.

I scanned the street ahead of me, looking for a gap in the traffic so that I could cross over the busy intersection. And as soon as I get across, I'll just hop onto a bus and get as far away as possible from the Groovy Smoothie and Shelby. Why did she come to my favourite place? Was it just to spite me? Probably not, but it still hurt all the same.

I can't take it anymore, I have to get away from here, from her. I didn't even realise that I'd started crying as I tried to cross the busy intersection in vain. All I knew was that I couldn't see anymore, my eyes were so blurry. I don't want to think about anything; all I want to do is run.

I heard somebody call out to me faintly in the distance, but all I could hear up close was the sound of a loud horn and screeching brakes. I turned to my left and stared in horror at the glare of orange lights coming at me as the driver tried desperately to slow down. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't move. All I could do was stare dumbly at the massive vehicle barrelling towards me on its pathway to flattening me like a pancake.

But before I could feel its crushing weight on top of me, I felt someone reach out towards me and pull me back to safety. And it seemed like it had been just in time too as I felt a cool wind sail across my face while the bus sped past the spot where I had been standing in the road a second ago. I literally felt my knees buckle beneath me and two strong hands engulf me in a tight embrace, stopping me from falling down onto the curb.

I could dimly hear the sounds of Sam and Freddie yelling and running towards me while T-Bo chased after them, asking whether they wanted to buy meat on a stick from him. But all I could focus on was the pressure of her hands around my neck and in my hair as she whispered my name multiple times in a mad frenzy. In my hazy frame of mind, I had just enough strength to grab hold of the edges of her leather jacket and bury my face into her chest, smelling the faintest traces of vanilla on her skin and clothes.

Shelby had just saved me from probable death.

I was safe now.

* * *

**Shelby's POV: **

It was just after 3pm and I was at Carly's apartment, sitting on the living room sofa with my head in my hands. Sam and Freddie were seated beside me while Spencer stood next to the coffee table, looking utterly forlorn and worried. Carly was sleeping upstairs in her bedroom.

This is all my fault. I should've gone after Carly sooner. If I had, she would never have gotten a chance to even cross that stupid intersection and nearly get herself killed. It was my fault that she even left the Groovy Smoothie in the first place. She saw her ex-boyfriend, Griffin, trying to flirt with me and must've gotten upset. It's not like I'm remotely interested in him. He recognised me and launched into a conversation about my latest opponent that I had beaten into a pulp in the ring and I was just trying to be polite since he was clearly a fan. Sure, he was good-looking and very charming. But the only person I wanted had been sitting a few paces away from him, completely out of reach. And now I was the reason that she almost died today. Why did I go to the Groovy Smoothie today of all days?

I hadn't planned to, not exactly at least. I just hadn't been able to focus on any of the tasks I scheduled today. I got out of training with Juan early and met with my Math tutor to help me study for a test she had planned for me in a few days' time. Since becoming a professional fighter, I had to train around the clock, which meant I couldn't go to regular school like teenagers my age. So Nana had hired me a private tutor and I've been home-schooled for the past two years. One of the reasons that Nana was so cool with me fighting professionally was because she'd made me promise not to let my grades slide because of it. Being a good student, I managed to keep my grades up in the midst of my crazy schedule with travelling for fights all across the globe every 2 weeks.

But like Juan, my Math tutor, Rebecca, had been supremely irritated with me today because I wasn't paying any attention to what she was teaching me in Advanced Calculus. I couldn't blame her; I would've been pissed with me too if the roles had been switched. I just can't focus, and it's all because of Carly. So once my tutoring session was finished, I decided to get some fresh air. That's when I remembered the smoothie bar Carly had taken me to on a number of occasions when we had first cemented our friendship after our big fight. Now that I think about it, a part of me had gone because I'd been hoping to catch a glimpse of Carly since it was a favourite hang-out spot for her, Sam and Freddie. But now I've just gone and made everything worse.

"...The doctor says she's going to be just fine. He thinks she should probably rest because she's still in shock. But she doesn't even have a bump or bruise on her body." Spencer concluded grimly.

"Thank God," Sam groaned, sighing heavily in relief.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed softly, looking really worn out.

"Shelby, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't showed up when you did. You saved my sister's life. Thank you." Spencer responded graciously, turning to face me.

"No, don't thank me. It was nothing," I mumbled self-consciously, waving off his thanks reproachfully.

"Shelby, what are you talking about? You're a hero. Carly could've been killed if you hadn't pulled her to safety." Freddie stated vehemently while addressing me.

"No, I'm not a hero. I just got lucky, Carly was really lucky..." I answered hoarsely, feeling a strange burn in the back of my throat.

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad you were there for her." Spencer remarked genially, squeezing my shoulder comfortingly.

I can't accept Spencer's thanks, it's too much. I've never felt less like a hero than I do in this particular moment. I locked eyes with Sam momentarily and she had an unfathomable expression on her face when she looked at me. I couldn't detect any anger in her blue eyes, just wariness. But I still can't shake the feeling that she somehow knows why Carly had left the Groovy Smoothie so abruptly earlier. I wonder if Carly's told Sam that I had kissed her.

I was distracted from my thoughts when Sam checked her watch and abruptly got to her feet.

"Crap, my mom's gonna start calling my cellphone like crazy if I don't head home now." She muttered darkly.

"Do you need a ride home?" Spencer asked courteously.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll just take the bus." Sam answered promptly.

"Sam, don't be stupid. I can ask my Mom if she'll give you a ride home; she wanted to stop by the pharmacy to get me some more anti-bacterial underwear." Freddie offered quickly.

Anti-bacterial underwear? I'm finally beginning to understand why Freddie's so strange sometimes. His mom sounds like a total nut job.

"Do I have a choice?" Sam asked drolly.

"No. My mom might be crazy, but it beats taking the bus any day. I'll be back later to check in on Carly, Spencer. My mom said she'd bring her some chicken soup in a few hours' time." Freddie stated by way of greeting as he got off the sofa and headed towards the Shays' front door.

Sam started walking after Freddie with a tired expression on her face.

"Thanks for hanging out here with Carly, you guys. I really appreciate it." Spencer called out in greeting.

"No problem. See ya later, Spencer. Let us know how she's doing." Sam greeted back.

Her eyes locked with mine one last time before she and Freddie finally left. Feeling an uncomfortable silence growing between me and Spencer, I decided that it might be time for me to go too.

"I should probably go too," I mumbled awkwardly as I got up from the sofa.

"You don't have to, Shelby. It's cool if you wanna stay for dinner; I'm sure Carly will be happy to see you when she wakes up from her nap." Spencer suggested kindly.

I doubt that very much, but I can't resist Spencer's puppy-dog eyes. He's supremely weird at the worst of times, but as far as big brothers went, he's pretty cool in my books. Carly's lucky to have him in her life.

"You can sit up in her room if you like. I know you're worried about her," he added with an understanding smile on his face.

"Thanks, Spencer." I replied graciously and began walking slowly up the stairs.

I let myself into Carly's bedroom, making sure that the door didn't creak on the hinges. I shut the door quietly behind me and gazed at my surroundings. Everything in the room had Carly's special touch on it; the posters of Girly Cow lining the walls, the pink and purple wall-paper along the four walls, the assortment of feminine cosmetics and hair accessories which littered her dressing-room table; the floral print of the duvet on top of her bed. Even the room itself smelt like Carly: a subtle blend of strawberry and cherry meshed together in a mouth-watering fragrance.

I looked over at Carly as she lay tucked underneath her thick duvet. Her head was the only visible thing I could see with her long black hair splayed out across her pillow. Even in her sleeping form, Carly looked innately peaceful, like an innocent angel. I could sit and watch her sleep like this all the time if I really wanted to. But I've already forfeited any chances of doing that now.

Without thinking about it, I moved silently over towards the side of the bed which Carly occupied and leant over her. I tucked a lone strand of her hair behind her ear, which had been tickling her face, making her nose crinkle while she slept.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'm really sorry about everything, Carly. In case you're wondering, I do care about you. So much," I breathed gently, stopping myself from breaking down right then and there.

Then I moved forward and kissed her softly on the forehead, preparing to leave her again. Just as I rounded the other side of her bed, I heard Carly call my name.

"Shelby," she murmured tiredly.

I turned to face her, my heart hammering loudly in my chest. She had shifted her weight to the side of the bed where I stood, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. It's so unfair for her to look this beautiful after almost being run over by a bus.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I'll see you later." I responded hurriedly.

As I turned to leave, I squeaked in surprise when I felt her hand close around mine in a vice-like grip.

"Don't go," she begged hoarsely.

I turned around and gazed deep into her brown eyes as she held on tightly to me.

"Stay." She pleaded earnestly.

I know I'm probably going to regret this later. But for now, I don't care. Carly doesn't hate me after everything; she wants me here with her in spite of everything and that's all that matters to me.

I gently disentangled myself from her hand and carefully removed my leather jacket and my pumps, leaving me in my jeans and long-sleeved sweater. Then I moved over to the side of the bed where Carly lay while she opened up the duvet and scooted over to give me some room. I gratefully took the space next to her and closed the duvet over the two of us. Then Carly rolled over onto her side once more, her back facing me now. I hesitantly moved in closer behind her till her back was pressed up against my chest and I tentatively wrapped my hands around her stomach.

"Is this okay?" I asked nervously.

"It's perfect." Carly murmured back, sounding like she was on the verge of falling asleep yet again.

I couldn't stop a bubble of happiness from filtering through my chest when Carly's hands moved around my own as she held me close. That feeling alone was enough to make me give into my physical and mental exhaustion as I fell asleep in Carly's bed right along with her.

I woke up with a start a little while later. The reason I woke up so abruptly was because Carly was lying next to me, wide awake and watching me intently with one of her elbows propped underneath her.

"Hey, sleepy-head," she greeted in a slightly comical way.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Almost 6pm." Carly informed me delicately.

Shit. Had I really slept for 3 hours? Nana must be wondering why I didn't call her back like I promised I would. My senses came back to me in one fell swoop as I got out of Carly's bed and starting looking for my jacket and my shoes.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked me, watching my anxiously while she still lay in bed.

"I've gotta get home, my grandma's probably really worried." I replied rapidly, hopping on the spot to get my pumps back onto my feet.

"Oh. I just thought you might wanna...stay." Carly offered meekly.

I turned to face Carly again and hated myself for what I was about to say to her.

"I'm sorry, Carly. But I can't stay." I told her softly.

"Can't or won't stay?" Carly demanded heatedly, her eyes looking strangely moist while she spoke.

"A little bit of both I guess." I answered in a shaky voice.

"Then why did you stay in the first place? You could've left hours ago after you knew for sure that I was fine. Why didn't you? Don't you care about me at all, Shelby?" Carly demanded angrily, succumbing to tears that ran steadily down her cheeks.

I didn't want Carly to cry because of me. But I'd already messed up her life enough; I wasn't going to make things worse than they already were.

"I do care about you, Carly. So much," I answered seriously, opting for the truth just this once.

"Then what is it, Shelby?" Carly pressed impatiently.

"It doesn't change anything." I offered sadly before turning away and escaping her bedroom.

I manage to stammer out to a confused Spencer that Carly was awake before I quit the apartment altogether. I had another thing to add to my current list of talents as I literally jogged towards the elevators and pressed the button feverishly.

Shelby Marx: professional fighter, tough, fearless.

Great at making an exit.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, there you have it, more tears : ) I'm such a sucker for the angst, especially when I'm the one writing it, lol. Lots of high drama at the Groovy Smoothie in this particular chapter, I hope you all liked the various characterisations. I'm posting chapter 9 tomorrow evening, which will conclude the trilogy for this week. Then there's just 6 more chapters after that and the story will be complete. If only I could be as punctual with completing other tasks in my life like my fics (one can dream, right?). I'm off to the movies in an hour to commemorate the fact that my parents are out of town for a few days - Bazinga! I hope you all enjoy the start to the weekend, cheerio!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll, how's it hanging? Thank you so much to everyone who's left me constant reviews for this story, your feedback is greatly appreciated. I went to watch "Death At A Funeral" at the cinema last night and practically rolled around in my chair laughing. It's absolutely bizarre and completely irreverent, but funny as f$%£, I highly recommend it if you're looking for a great escape from reality. This is the last instalment for this week, then there's just 6 more chapters left in the story. I hope the build-up isn't getting any of you down yet. Things should move along from here on out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, the characters or the city of Seattle.  
**

* * *

**Shelby's POV: **

I'm sitting in my changing room now, my purple silken robe draped over my shoulders while looking at myself in the mirror. The door stood slightly ajar and I could hear the faint sounds of the crowd screaming my name in the vast auditorium of the Seattle Staple Center. The yells gave me a strange rush, but also made me even more nervous. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. I'm not usually this tense most fighting nights, but at least I knew why I was so jittery now. And it had absolutely nothing to do with my opponent, an Australian fighter my age named Gemma McGowen. They called her 'The Kangaroo' in her home-town because she can kick really hard and throw a mean sucker-punch too. I've never fought against her, but from what I'd seen of her, she was kind of a loud mouth and all talk.

No, my problem has nothing to do with going into the ring tonight and fighting an unknown opponent. My problem is that I'm fighting with someone else I knew a little better than Gemma McGowen, someone I hated hurting on any level.

Carly Shay.

Why do I keep doing this to myself and to her? I shouldn't have stayed with her when she asked me to after she almost got run over by a bus outside the Groovy Smoothie. I just went and made everything worse by leading her on, making her think that I can give her what she wants and needs. I'm no good for her, and it's killing me even to admit that to myself. But it was true no matter which way I looked at it. Carly's life is better without me in it; I've just gone and complicated it even more, even while I'm trying to push her away and keep my distance.

It's been difficult training with Gary and Juan these past couple of days because I've been so distracted thinking about Carly lately. Right now, all I can do is hope that some of my killer instinct comes alive the minute I step into the ring.

I heard the door open on its hinges and Juan stepped inside, a tense look on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me grimly while massaging my shoulders to lessen some of the tension in my muscles.

"I'm okay." I answered stoically, not wanting to show him that I was nervous at all.

"Good. The trick is not let McGowen get too much into your personal space in the ring. If you let your guard down, even for a split second, she'll lay into you with those fists of hers. Got it?" Juan asked quickly.

"Got it." I affirmed, taking a deep breath and sizing myself up in the mirror.

"I need you to have your head in the game tonight, Shelby." Juan reminded sternly.

"I got it, Juan. I won't give McGowen a chance to lay into me, alright?" I snapped impatiently.

"Don't worry, Juan. I'm all over this." I added in a gentler tone to let him know that I wasn't mad at him.

Juan looked at me through the mirror and nodded soberly once more.

"Come on, it's time to go." He commanded briskly.

I nodded and got to my feet. Juan took my robe off my shoulders and helped me put my arms through it over my purple and white shorts and my dark purple tank top. Then it was time to go. The rest passed in a blur as I began walking steadily with Juan at my side, the hood of my robe over my head as we walked along. Then we finally exited the tunnel and I stepped into the glare of the auditorium's lights all around me, the screaming of the spectators louder than ever in my ears, fading into a low hum. I could hear the announcer introducing me first, since I had the home court advantage. I turned to face the crowd and raised my fists high in the air.

It was in that moment that I recognised a familiar pair of brown eyes locking with mine from the front row, burning a hole right through me. Carly had decided to come to the fight tonight.

But she wasn't alone; alongside her sat Sam, Freddie, Spencer and their friend, Gibby, clutching a box of popcorn tightly in his hands and shooting suspicious looks in Spencer's direction. I shouldn't be surprised to see Carly at the fight tonight; after all, I sent her five tickets in the mail weeks ago. I just hadn't expected her to show after everything that had happened between us lately, especially our last conversation when I'd basically said that I wanted nothing to do with her on a romantic level. If it was possible, I found my heart beating harder in my chest than ever, like I'd just done 100 miles on a treadmill. Then I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and Juan's voice in my ear.

"Shelby."

The sound of my name brought me back to my senses and I finally tore my eyes away from Carly and began jogging up the steps into the octagon ring where the referee stood waiting for me, Rod standing on the outskirts of the ropes. The noise of the crowd had risen once again as the announcer introduced my opponent. I could see her jogging out of the tunnel with her trainer at her side, her robe the colour of blood red.

She entered the ring and I was finally able to get a good look at her. Gemma McGowen was at least 5 foot tall (about the same as me), had short blonde hair cropped close to the sides of her scalp and an exaggerated fringe which covered one of her blue eyes. She was wearing a red tank top the same shade as the silken robe draped over her shoulders and black and red thigh-high shorts with her surname stitched on the front. I was surprised by how butch her appearance was. She was eyeing me steadily now, a smirk dancing across her lips as the referee explained the rules of the fight to both of us. When he was finished, Gemma addressed me.

"It's go-time. You ready for this, Marx?" she demanded challengingly while rolling the letters of my surname around her tongue with a thick Australian accent.

"I'm ready. The question is, are you?" I demanded in a steely calm voice.

"Oh, I'm ready." Gemma promised, matching my tone, her faces inches apart.

"We'll see about that." I retorted crisply, turning away from her to go over to Juan and Rod, who stood at the entrance of the ring.

"How you feeling, Shelby? You okay?" Rod asked in concern as Juan helped me take my robe off.

"I'm fine." I mumbled quickly.

"Good, don't worry. McGowen's all talk, you've got this one." Rod promised confidently with a big smile on his face.

I nodded and opened my mouth so that Juan could put my gum guard in.

"Don't go for the easy win tonight; drag it out and draw out her weaknesses so you can exploit them. Remember what I told, you Shelby. Don't let her get too far into your personal space." Juan warned in a low voice.

I nodded quickly to show him that I understood while tightening the straps on my gloves.

"Good luck," Juan muttered slowly as I turned away from him.

I walked towards the referee, Gemma coming from the opposite end as the sounds of the crowds grew louder in my ears. The four corners of the cages were slowly descending all around us, muffling most of the crowd's cheering and jeering. The referee stood between us, motioning with his fingers for the count-down. Then he stepped out of the way and the fight began.

Gemma and I began circling each other at a rapid pace, sizing each other up and trying to spot each other's weakness. As I began my offensive techniques, I noticed that Gemma wasn't doing a whole lot to block my shots, just stepping back a little each time out of harm's way. I couldn't figure out what she was trying to do. Where was the can of whip-ass she promised to open on me during her pre-fight press conference?

I really shouldn't have zoned out right then and there, because she had finally decided to put some action behind her words. She approached me at top speed and I just managed to dodge her narrowly, her kick missing me by inches. Now I had another reason for why people called her 'The Kangaroo'; she was hopping around me now, trying her hardest to catch me off guard and throw me off balance. All of my blocks and hits weren't persuading her to back off either.

Time to focus; remember what Juan said about drawing her out. So I started moving backwards, circling her again, trying to wear her out slowly. But in doing so, I left myself open for an unexpected area of vulnerability: having Carly Shay in plain sight again. My eyes locked with hers and I could read every emotion in them: nervousness, anxiety, stress, fear.

The noise of the crowd suddenly reached a deafening pitch and Gemma aimed a forceful kick at my abdomen, causing me to stumble slightly. Before I could get back into position, she started peppering me with hard punches in my chest, each hit feeling like a hammer straight to the gut. Then to add insult to injury, her glove made contact with my cheek, the sudden burn throwing me onto my back. I heard the swell of the crowd's yelling degenerate into loud moans and boo's while my head began spinning mercilessly. I felt myself being dragged to my feet, parts of my tank top bunched up in Gemma's fists as she pushed me backwards, causing me to stumble a little on my trembling legs . But instead of moving in immediately and going for the obvious conquest, she decided to taunt me a little beforehand:

"Who was that bitch you were staring at in the crowd, Marx? Your girlfriend?" she sneered nastily, her lips etched in a malicious grin.

The way she was referring to Carly did something very unexpected to me. I felt my face grow hot and my fingers began trembling violently inside of my gloves. I could feel my jaw tightening inside my mouth as I looked at Gemma McGowen. It was one thing for me to hurt Carly unintentionally in my efforts to protect her, but I would be damned if I let this loud-mouth get away with what she had just said about Carly.

"What's the matter, Princess? Do you need a moment to fix your make-up?" Gemma taunted snidely.

"No, but I'm gonna have a lot of fun re-arranging your face in the next few minutes, McGowen." I promised confidently, a wide grin spreading across my face at the words.

And then I pounced, the movements as easy as riding a bike as I got right into McGowen's personal space. She clearly hadn't expected me to strike so quickly because she backed off in an uncoordinated way, giving me the advantage I desperately needed. She blocked the first few punches I aimed at her stomach and face. But one of them eventually connected, hitting her square in the forehead and causing her to stumble backwards. The crowd was going crazy now, but I wasn't focused on them anymore. I was a minute away from beating the crap out of Gemma McGowen.

I aimed a few more punches at her midriff and finally hit her smack bam in her stomach, causing her to groan loudly to my intense satisfaction. And when I had finally dislodged her sufficiently, I took a step back and readied myself. Then I lifted my right left leg high in the air and twirled it in a circular motion before it made contact with McGowen's neck, sending her crashing down onto the canvas with a loud thump.

I walked quickly towards her while she turned over onto her belly in obvious pain. Then I grabbed her forcefully by the backs of her tank top and yanked her savagely to her feet, her back facing me. I wasted no time in slamming her face-first into the hard metal grooves of the cage surrounding the ring, causing the crowd to roar jubilantly.

"What's wrong, McGowen? You seem a little tied up right now. I thought they called you 'The Kangaroo' back home, not 'The Dodo'." I teased sadistically, my mouth inches away from her ear.

I then began digging my elbow and forearm uncomfortably into her back, keeping her in place while she squirmed and struggled in vain.

"What? I can't hear you too well over the screaming crowd. You want me to put you out of your misery? Okay then." I conceded deviously, taking my hand off her back.

I pulled her away from the cage and grabbed hold of her tightly, like I was preparing to hug her right before body-slamming her roughly onto the canvas, covering my body with hers. McGowen's face was arranged into a pained scowl while she struggled to get out of my vice-like grip as my arm dug into her belly, winding her momentarily. Then while keeping hold of her, I lay down on my back, locking my legs around hers like shackles while my free hand went towards her neck in an unmistakable choke-hold. Then it was just a question of holding her wriggling body in check while the referee knelt over the both of us and began counting down.

"In case you're wondering, nobody calls me 'princess' and gets away with it, bitch." I hissed menacingly in her ear.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…fight's over!" the referee called out in a booming voice.

I let her go with relish and began hopping around ecstatically in perfect imitation of a kangaroo all around the ring, waving my hands wildly at the crowd, who were cheering me on in deafening clarity. My whole body was tingling like I was walking on a live-wire, I'd never felt such a huge rush after one of my previous victories. The cage had been lifted and Rod, Juan and Nana entered the ring to hug me. For the moment, nothing else mattered to me except the sweet taste of victory coursing through my body. I was Shelby Marx and no one and nothing could break me down.

* * *

**Carly's POV: **

"Carly!"

"What's going on?"

"Slow your roll, Carls!"

"Would you slow down for a second?"

I turned around to face Spencer, Sam, Freddie and Gibby, who were following me closely in the tightly-packed arena and stopped them in their tracks.

"Guys, stop following me! I'll be back in a few minutes!" I barked angrily, taking them all by surprise by my ferocious tone.

"Carly,"

"I've gotta go make sure Shelby's okay," I concluded heatedly before sprinting away from them.

While the four of them had been celebrating like a bunch of crazies over Shelby's victory, I was overwhelmed with nauseating anxiety about Shelby taking such a hard hit from that Gemma McGowen chick in the middle of the fight. I couldn't think straight; I had to know for myself that she wasn't seriously hurt.

It took me an abnormally short time to find Shelby's changing room, where she changed out of her tank top and shorts after every fight. The door was slightly ajar and I stepped inside gingerly. Juan, Rod, Shelby's grandmother and an unknown woman in her 20's were gathered around what I assumed was Shelby sitting on a bench, the latter looking like she was examining Shelby's face.

"Shelby!" I called out loudly.

I suddenly felt really stupid when the crowd of people surrounding Shelby rounded on me in surprise. Shelby's eyes locked with mine and she looked shocked to see me.

"Carly, you really shouldn't be back here," Rod began sternly before Shelby cut him off.

"Rod, it's okay. Would you all mind giving us a minute?" Shelby asked courteously of the group around her.

Rod gave me one last weary look before nodding towards Juan and the unknown woman, who followed him out of the swelteringly hot changing room. Shelby's grandmother was the last to leave; she gave Shelby's cheek a reassuring squeeze before patting my shoulder affectionately on her way out. She had taken an astonishingly short amount of time to forgive me for the misunderstanding at the Beverly Garvin Hotel almost two months ago, shorter than Shelby had at any rate. She was a sweet old lady.

When we were finally alone, I turned all of my attention towards Shelby, who I was relieved to see sitting upright. Without thinking twice about it, I moved towards her and knelt in front of her, my hand immediately going toward her cheek, which was red and inflamed.

"Shit," I murmured worriedly, my thumb moving across her skin, causing her to wince under my touch.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Shelby offered valiantly, not making any attempt to move my hand away.

"I can't believe Gemma McGowen sucker-punched you." I commented in awe, my fingers grazing over a lump that had formed on Shelby's cheek where her opponent had hit her.

"I'm okay. You should see what Gemma McGowen looks like right now," Shelby teased lightly with a chuckle.

"I'm fine, Carly, I promise. Just a little sore. You're getting worked up for nothing," she offered more soothingly when my worried expression didn't change.

"Nothing? From where I was sitting, it looked really bad. You could've gotten really hurt, Shelby." I scolded in spite of myself, relief coursing through my body as my other hand moved towards her other cheek to cup her face.

"I'm a professional fighter, Carly. It kinda comes with the territory. Besides, if you're so worried, you shouldn't have chased my personal doctor out of the room before she could bandage me up." Shelby teased dryly.

It was probably around this time that we both realised that my hands were still around her face and I was leaning impossibly close into her, warm breath meeting skin in mid-air. The last time we'd been this close in the same space was when we accidentally took a shower together. And then there was the time after that when I almost got hit by a bus and Shelby had held me in her arms while we both slept in my bed. Judging by the look on Shelby's face right now, she remembered both occasions all too well. I took my hands away from her cheeks and got to my feet abruptly as I began pacing the floor, my face feeling like it was on fire.

"Why did you come to the fight tonight, Carly?" Shelby asked suddenly, cutting into my present feelings of unease.

I turned around to face her, my arms instinctively wrapping around my chest.

"Why wouldn't I have come tonight? You invited me weeks ago, Shelby." I returned carefully, albeit a little on the defensive side.

"I know, but I didn't think you'd actually come. Especially after…everything that's happened." Shelby returned uneasily.

I sighed loudly and came to sit down next to her, resting my head against the back wall.

"I almost didn't come tonight." I admitted softly while staring off into space.

"What changed your mind?" Shelby questioned innocently.

"I don't know. Call me pathetic, but I guess I just wanted an excuse, any excuse to see you." I responded truthfully, finally turning to look Shelby directly in the eye.

"You're not pathetic." Shelby offered slowly, her intense stare threatening to throw me off balance.

I can't talk to Shelby like this, I just can't seem to sit still for long enough. It was almost as if I was suffering from an adrenaline rush, like I'd just been fighting in the ring instead of Shelby. I got to my feet and put a little distance between the two of us while she continued sitting on the wooden bench.

"What's going on between us, Carly?" Shelby asked unexpectedly, causing me to stare at her in confusion.

"You tell me." I challenged shortly, feeling thoroughly worn at this point with her mixed signals.

"What do you want me to say?" Shelby asked tiredly.

"The truth would be nice for a change. You can't keep doing this to me, Shelby." I returned heatedly.

"Doing what?" Shelby demanded defensively.

"This! Everything that's been happening between us lately. You're throwing me off with all of your mixed signals. First you kissed me, and then you tried to pretend like it never happened. Then you act like you don't care by showing up at the Groovy Smoothie and flirting with my ex-boyfriend right in front of me. Then you go out of your way to stop a bus from mowing me down just to take it all back. What do you want from me, Shelby?" I demanded painstakingly, feeling a lump rising in my throat.

"I…I want you…to be happy, Carly." Shelby offered slowly.

"Is that all you want from me?" I prodded relentlessly.

"It's all I'm allowed to want from you." Shelby answered dejectedly.

"What does that even mean, Shelby?" I exploded impatiently, my hands pulling at my hair in frustration.

"It means that me kissing you, which started this mess in the first place, was a mistake."

"Why?"

"Because all of my life…I never really expected or wanted anything as badly as wanting to become a professional fighter, until I met you. And having you around makes me want things I know I can't have. When I step into a ring for a fight, I know exactly what I have to do. But when I'm around you, I just lose myself and I can't think straight. Nothing makes sense anymore." Shelby explained haphazardly.

"And that's somehow my fault?" I exploded vehemently.

"No, of course not. I didn't mean it like that." Shelby offered lamely.

"Do you think I asked for this, Shelby? Do you think I want to have these feelings for you? Well, I don't. I was doing fine, scratch that, I was doing great before I ever met you. But I can't change the way I feel about you, no matter how hard I've tried. At least I admit that, you can't even be honest with yourself about how you really feel about me." I stated contemptuously.

"You really think it's that easy to just tell the truth? Well, it's not, Carly! This situation is really complicated." Shelby retorted heatedly.

"No, Shelby, it's actually really simple. There's no grey area, just black and white. You either care or you don't. You either want me or you don't."

"I…I…can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't give you what you want. I'm no good for you, Carly." Shelby responded morosely, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"So that's it? You're just gonna walk away?" I demanded in alarm.

"I have to. It's for the best, for both of us. This thing between us, it'll just ruin everything and end up destroying the both of us. And I can't stand it; I care about you too much to let that happen, Carly. You have to forget about me and move on." Shelby replied in a steely tone, her game face back in place.

The tears were falling more freely down my face now as I turned away from her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice sounding like it was choking back tears.

I turned to face Shelby again, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Me too. Goodbye, Shelby Marx." I concluded before turning on my heels and walking out of the changing room for what seemed like the last time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh, and the drama continues. What did you guys think of the fight sequence? I tried to make it as plausible as possible, emulating much of what I saw in 'iFight Shelby Marx' with Shelby's overall fighting technique, I hope it worked. I'm sorry I had to make her opponent a nob, all done for the purpose of eliciting an emotional response from Shelby, Carly and the readers. Will Shelby and Carly keep dancing around the issue or will they finally decide to deal with their situation and growing passion for each other? That question (and others) will be answered next week when I post the next three chapters in this saga. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. Pip pip, cheerio!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I hope you're all having a great week so far. I started uni again after a loooong vacation. And being back, I have to say that it's very...confusing. Who knew that postmodernism could be so difficult to understand? Anyone out there feel like tutoring me? Without further ado, let the angst continue...**

**Disclaimer: I don't make money off this little pastime of mine (yet), so one can assume that I do not own iCarly either.  
**

* * *

**Carly's POV: **

After walking away from Shelby at the Staple Center, the days after that were kinda a blur for me. All I remember in any form of clarity was going to bed every night, waking up every morning, having breakfast, going to school, eating lunch, seeing other people and maybe talking to them, coming home, spending a few hours with Sam and Freddie to rehearse for iCarly, taking a shower and then going to bed again.

So no, I'm not cutting class and sitting hauled up in my room every day just because Shelby Marx told me to forget about her and broke my heart. But I'm not exactly living it up either. I still do everything I'd normally do, but all of it just feels really…pointless.

It's no use. No matter what I do to distract myself, I just can't stop thinking about Shelby. Everything around me reminds me of her; any teenage girl with long brown hair who passes me in the halls at school; watching any show on pay-per-view (which I've begun watching a lot of, much to Spencer's dismay); any time anyone mentions anything to do with fitness or exercising; every time Sam balls her hands into fists whenever she threatens Gibby with bodily harm. It's driving me crazy. What can't I just forget about her like she asked me to?

Even though I was experiencing all of this inner turmoil, I still managed to smile and make jokes around other people. But the nights were the hardest, when I couldn't push Shelby to the back of my mind like I did during the day, and I would end up crying myself to sleep. So far, I had managed to stop anyone around me from getting suspicious about my complete lack of interest in any aspect of my life by throwing in little comments or anecdotes about Shelby every now and then, even though it hurt like hell to do it every time. In spite of everything, I was actually feeling pretty good that I was at least making a solid effort to pretend that everything was okay.

But as it turned out, I wasn't as a good an actress as I thought. It was a week after Shelby's fight and I had deliberately taken my time in coming back to Bushwell Plaza from the grocery store with a list Spencer had given me. I entered the lobby, ignored Lewbert's usual yelling about walking over his newly mopped floor and took the elevator up to my apartment. I took my house keys out of my jeans pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

Spencer was standing next to the coffee table with his arms folded across his chest. To my surprise, I looked over his shoulder and saw both Sam and Freddie sitting on the living room sofa, their eyes locked on me as well. What's going on?

"Hey, you're back." Spencer greeted pleasantly, although his smile looked a little forced to me.

"I'm back. Guys, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the Groovy Smoothie at 6pm. You're a little early." I noted in confusion while addressing Sam and Freddie.

That's when I saw the three of them lock eyes with each other and something seemed to click in my head. Something was definitely going on here. Whenever the four of us were at my apartment, Spencer was usually in his bedroom or working on a sculpture while the three of us worked on iCarly in the studio or hung out in the living room watching TV. But here we are all: my brother and my two best friends sitting in the living room together, waiting for me to come home.

"Uh…what's going on?" I asked nervously, looking steadily at the three of them.

"We need to talk to you about something, Carly." Spencer began solemnly.

"All three of you? About what?" I asked dumbly, trying desperately to play for time that I knew wasn't coming.

"We know something's going on with you, Carly." Sam began in an ominous tone which threw me completely, causing me to round on her in surprise.

"You haven't been yourself lately," Freddie added worriedly.

"What is this? Some kind of weird intervention?" I demanded indignantly, my emotions constantly on the fringes these days.

"We just wanna help you, Carly. But you've gotta talk to us and tell us what's going on." Spencer stated seriously.

I was beginning to piece parts of the puzzle together in my mind for the reasons that had led up to this very strange gathering. The three of them had known for a while that something was bothering me, but had chosen to act normal around me in the hopes that I would just come out and say what was going on. But I didn't, and it's finally come to this in the end. All of Spencer's whispered conversations on his cellphone in the evenings and late at night this past week hadn't been to Socko about some secret sculpture he was making. He had been talking to Sam and Freddie the whole time, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. And then there were all of Freddie and Sam's whispered conversations at school over the past few days that would stop abruptly every time I was around. I suppose I should be grateful that they cared enough to finally stop the pretense and just confront me. But I honestly don't know what to think and how to feel about anything anymore.

"We know something's wrong, Carly." Freddie pressed urgently, wringing his hands together all the while.

"Really? What makes you think that?" I retorted defiantly, even though I knew it was no use.

"Come on, Carls, we're not stupid. You've been pretty off lately." Sam pointed out knowingly.

"What do you mean I've been 'off' lately? I've been going to school, doing my homework, doing my chores, rehearsing for iCarly. I've been doing everything that I normally do." I explained rapidly.

"You haven't gone down to 'The Jungle Gym' to work out with Shelby in a while." Spencer pointed out frankly.

It's true, I hadn't gone to 'The Jungle Gym' since mine and Shelby's conversation after her big fight at the Seattle Staple Center. I'd finally gotten tired of pretending to be fine around her. It was just too hard now. It had been easier to pretend that everything was okay when I was still hoping that Shelby had feelings for me and that she would eventually come around and just admit it. But now that I finally knew where I stood with her, I just didn't see any point in torturing myself anymore. Besides, my physical assessment test was coming up in a weeks' time and I felt like I was ready. I know my fitness techniques are still a little shoddy, but at least I don't suck as majorly as I did when Shelby and I first began working out together. That's at least one thing I don't regret after spending all my time around her.

"I told you, I've been feeling sick lately. That's why I didn't work out with Shelby this week." I lied feebly.

"Come on, Carly. We all know that's not true. You're avoiding her, aren't you?" Sam demanded impatiently.

"Why would I avoid Shelby?" I questioned wearily.

"That's what we wanna know. We're not blind, Carly, we know something's going on between the two of you. One minute, the two of you are fine and hanging out together; the next you're avoiding each other and not talking." Freddie replied soberly.

"Whatever's going on, we just wanna help. We love you, Carly." Spencer added earnestly, his eyes locked on mine.

I don't know what to do. I can't look any of them in the eye, it just hurts so much. Before I knew it, tears were escaping my eyes and I was crying, really hard. This wasn't like the other nights where I basically sobbed myself to sleep. No, this was worse. It was like every emotion I had ever felt was slowly bubbling up to the surface and rushing out of my body like a boat going over a waterfall and crashing into oblivion.

"Carly," Spencer and Freddie stammered loudly, both of them obviously alarmed by my tears.

I shuddered when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around sharply and stared into Sam's blue eyes, which were filled with warmth and comfort.

"Spencer's right, we just wanna help. Whatever it is, just say it out loud, Cupcake." Sam offered reassuringly.

I don't know whether it was Sam calling me by her favourite nickname or just the look in her eyes that let me know everything was going to be okay. But something about all of it seemed to calm me down. I felt her hand in mine and she was gently guiding me towards the sofa, Freddie scooching over to the left to give me room to sit. Then Sam came to sit on my right, holding my hand all the while as Spencer sat down on the coffee table, a small smile on his face. The scrutiny I was getting from all three of them was a little uncomfortable, but I couldn't help feeling a sense of relief that I was seconds away from revealing the biggest secret I'd ever kept. Freddie put a hesitant hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I felt calmer in that moment than I had felt in the past few weeks, since asking Shelby to help me pass Gym.

My hands were resting on my knees now as I struggled to find the right words to start.

"I…" I stammered clumsily, feeling a huge weight settling in my stomach.

Their eyes were on me, that much I knew as I stubbornly looked down at my lap, not quite ready to meet whatever emotions were on their faces.

"Shelby and I…"

This was it, the moment of truth. If I don't say it now, just once, I know I'll regret it. I've practically said it to Shelby, why not say it to the people who cared most about me?

"I think I might be in love with Shelby Marx." I declared in a hollow voice, swallowing bile back down my throat.

All I could hear and feel around me was complete silence, like I was living inside a vacuum cleaner.

Shit.

* * *

**Shelby's POV: **

I got home from training that evening, my head still very much in a decided daze. If I thought that I would finally focus after beating Gemma McGowen to the pulp, then I thought wrong. My concentration level was at an all-time low and I can't help blaming Carly a little for that. Why does she always have to show up and mess with my head when I least expect it every time? Why does she keep saying things that make my chest feel like it's going to explode with happiness? Why did she have to look at me like I was the only person who actually mattered to her? It was well and truly over now, whatever it was between us. And I only have myself to blame, for all of it.

But that's not the only reason I was super distracted today. I had a fight with Nana this morning before starting my tutoring for the day with Rebecca and heading off to 'The Jungle Gym' during the afternoon. Nana may be getting older, but the old bird just gets cleverer by the day. She knows something's wrong with me, and if she hasn't already figured it out, she'll eventually guess that it has something to do with Carly. I haven't seen her in over a week since my big fight at the Staple Center and Nana's probably already noticed by now.

Of course I had to be a complete jackass when she tried to ask me what was wrong over my bowl of oatmeal. She was just trying to help and I threw it right back in her face, like the ungrateful diva I am. I told her to get off my back and stop pretending that she was my mother. God, I'm such a bitch to everyone I claim to care about. What is the matter with me? I feel like I'm losing control and just hanging on by a thread. I've never felt more lost and alone, not since my parents died. But at least I had Nana then.

Not anymore.

I really didn't know what to expect when I unlocked the front door and tossed my sports onto the floor. Nana had obviously heard me come in because she suddenly appeared from inside the kitchen, a place she usually occupied around this time of the evening.

"Hi, Nana." I mumbled uncomfortably.

"Hi, Shelby. Did you have a good training session with Juan and Gary?" Nana asked me cordially, her eyes giving nothing away.

"I guess." I replied in a non-committal tone, shrugging unconvincingly.

Nana nodded at this before speaking again.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes."

And then she was gone again, walking quietly back into the kitchen. I felt a lump rise in my throat. She didn't seem angry, but I knew better than that. I really hurt Nana with what I said and I have to make it right, somehow. I jogged into my room and threw my sports bag roughly onto my bed before heading towards the kitchen. Nana was standing in front of the sink with her back to me, grating cheese by the looks of it.

"Nana," I began softly, my voice sounding dry and hoarse.

Her posture stiffened slightly when I made my presence known in the kitchen. But a second later, she went right back to grating the cheese as if she hadn't heard me. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces; the mere fact that I had alienated the one person who meant everything to me was stabbing at me like a knife to the chest.

"Nana, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about what I said to you this morning. I was way out of line, I didn't mean it, any of it. You have to know that I don't feel that way about you at all." I continued, my voice cracking a little while I spoke.

Nana continued grating the cheese, but I knew she was listening now.

"I don't know why I said that stuff to you, I was just so angry. Not at you, but at me. I've been so confused lately, I'm a mess and it's all my fault because I've screwed everything up." I confessed gravely, the tears from my eyes finally spilling down onto my cheeks.

When I started crying, that's when I realized what I was about to do. Apologising to Nana just didn't seem like enough. She deserved to know why I'd been acting the way I had lately, why I'd been keeping her at arm's length for weeks now.

She deserved to know the truth.

"The truth is…I've been keeping something from you, from everyone around me, actually. I know you've always taught me that it's wrong to lie and be anything but myself. But it's been so hard lately, Nana. I've never felt less like myself and I didn't know what to do about it. You've always been so proud of me and I don't wanna disappoint you. I love you so much. Which is why I…can't lie to you anymore. I have to tell you what's been going on with me lately." I continued in a fiercely determined voice, even though I was terrified of the outcome.

Nana had finally stopped grating the cheese, holding the metal appliance limply in her wrinkled hand.

"It's about Carly Shay," I offered weakly, the remnants of my tears leaving my cheeks and soaking my neck instead.

"I think I'm in love with her," I declared, feeling the bile rushing straight to my throat, threatening to leave my mouth.

This it it, it's finally out in the open now. But I'm not out of the woods yet. I've always relied on Nana's opinion about everything, and this time was no different. But in a strange twist of irony, I found that I couldn't face however she planned on responding to my shocking confession. The weight of what I'd said was finally sinking in and I couldn't breathe from the enormity of it all. So when she moved and turned around to face me eventually, I felt sudden nausea sweeping through my body. My legs almost buckled underneath me, but I found enough strength to finally move. So I ran and finally escaped the kitchen, leaving Nana standing exactly where I had left her beside the kitchen sink. I made it to my bedroom and shut the door, locking everything and everyone out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh wee, if you thought the previous chapters were filled with angst, then you thought wrong. Things are about to get explosive. Listen to me, I sound like I didn't write the damn story and don't already what's going to happen in the end, silly me ; ) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last week's offerings, I really appreciate the feedback and commentary. Now I've gotta read an essay for English by some French guy named Lyotard (I'm trying very hard not to imagine polka dots or leopard print right now). Snapplelinz out!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. How it's hanging? Slight change of plan for updates this week: I'm almost out of bandwidth, so I'm gonna post chapters 11 and 12 today instead of the third chapter tomorrow like usual. I think I've finally got the hang of what postmodernism is all about. But it still sounds like a lot of waffle to me, I thought English was supposed to be fun *pouts*, oh well. Now that Carly and Shelby have finally confessed, how will their friends and family respond? **

***Teaser Alert: Only Carly's POV will be explored in this chapter because it's a long 'un. Shelby's chapter will follow in chapter 12***

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. That's some serious chizz right there.  
**

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

I feel like I'm in an aquarium right now. Because all I can see are big eyes just staring at me in complete and utter shock. Did I just do the right thing telling the people closest to me that I may or may not be a lesbian?

Now that I am seriously considering the implications of my confession, I am kind of wondering what I'm really admitting to. Am I really attracted to girls? Or am I just attracted to Shelby? I've always liked guys ever since I can remember. And my first ever serious relationship (if you can call it that) was with a guy. But it didn't work out with Griffin, because of his obsession with Peewee Babies. But as strange as his fixation with the dolls were, it really came down to me and my judgment of him. I'm the one who ended up being shallow there.

So the real question is: what is this thing with me and Shelby? I know I just said that I thought I might be in love with her. But what if I wasn't? What if it was just a crush? Or worse, what if was all just another thing I had to apologise for, like accidentally tackling her grandmother off a stage?

But crushes go away. This isn't going away and it scares me a lot because I've never felt anything like this before with any guy I've ever had a crush on, like Jake or Shane, or even with Griffin for that matter. With Griffin, it was mostly just kissing and heat and the thrill of dating a bad boy.

It's different with Shelby somehow. Sure, there's still heat, especially with all those times we've spent together in the gym and when she kissed me. But there was an emotional connection too, like finding a long-lost friend who shared the same soul. And then there's that feeling of total desperation, like being around her is the equivalent of breathing. In a weird way, I'm finally beginning to understand how Freddie's felt about me all this time. And it really sucks because I wish I'd treated him better and just been kinder about breaking his heart a little bit every day.

Sure, the friendship isn't as close as me and Sam, but I can talk to Shelby about almost anything without getting weirded out and trying to keep my guard up all the time. Sometimes, I don't even let Sam in the way I do with Shelby. And we genuinely enjoy each other's company. Somehow, it's just…easy with her.

Well, it used to be.

It doesn't matter any more how Shelby feels about me. This is about me finally being honest about what I'm feeling. I just hope that the people I love will understand in time. I hope Sam and Freddie won't start treating me differently because of it. I don't wanna hurt or disappoint anyone, especially Spencer. He's always been good to me and been there for me. What is he going to say about all of this?

"Wow," Freddie murmured, breaking the silence after what felt like an eternity.

The three of us all looked at him instantly, as if we were counting on him to make this scenario normal somehow.

"Just wow," he added, his face the picture of disbelief.

"Yeah," Sam agreed in a surprising move of solidarity.

"Guys, do you think you could head home now? I need to talk to Carly alone." Spencer stated frankly, turning to look at both Freddie and Sam.

The three of us stared at Spencer with varying emotions on our faces. Freddie opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a goldfish while Sam looked at him in worry. I think I was just scared about the idea of talking to him at all.

"Spencer, maybe we should stick around," Sam responded bravely, giving me a side-long glance, which made my heart swell in its chest at her loyalty.

But I can't let her and Freddie take responsibility for something I've said. As scared as I feel right now, I know I had to have this conversation with Spencer, even though it's not going to be pleasant or easy.

"Sam, it's okay. Really, it's cool, guys. I'll be fine." I remarked quickly.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked anxiously, turning to face me for the first time since my declaration.

"I'm sure. I'll talk to you guys later." I promised assuredly, trying my best to smile.

I don't even know what 'later' means at this point, if it means later that day or never. But Freddie and Sam both nodded once at me, then at Spencer before they both shuffled slowly out of the front door, closing it gently behind them. That left me and Spencer completely alone now.

He shifted his weight awkwardly and then he was sitting next to me on the sofa. A part of me felt intensely relieved that Spencer hadn't headed for the hills yet and still wanted to be in the same room with me. But that made me even more nervous as I tried to figure out what he was going to say next.

But he still wasn't saying anything and the suspense was killing me. I have to know what my older brother is thinking about all of this.

"Spencer, please say something. Anything." I begged hoarsely, tears forming in my eyes out of pure desperation.

"I…I just…I'm trying to…I'm trying to digest all of this. Just give me a second." Spencer implored quietly, his fingers pressed against his lips while he sat stiffly next to me.

I nodded and sank back against the sofa, trying to digest everything right along with him.

"I was gonna say something before I asked Freddie and Sam to leave, but now it's just gone. It's all gone and I can't think straight." Spencer admitted hastily after another few seconds of tense silence.

I said nothing in response, but waited for him to continue.

"I did not see this coming. Shelby Marx?" Spencer questioned incredulously, finally turning to face me as he spoke.

All I could do was nod at this point.

"Shelby Marx? You think you're in love with Shelby Marx? The professional fighter? Your friend? A girl?" Spencer demanded, his questions hitting me with the same precision as a series of paintballs, each one stinging with his sudden alarm.

My heart was in my throat now as I struggled to answer any of Spencer's rightful questions.

"Carly, say something. I need an answer here. When did this happen?" Spencer questioned vehemently.

"I'd love to say that it all started with me asking Shelby for help with passing Gym and that it's only been going on since then. But the truth is, it's been going on for longer than that, at least for me." I finally admitted in a low murmur, not being able to look Spencer in the eye.

"Have you and Shelby been…sneaking around this whole time?" Spencer asked in a tone that was slightly queasy.

"No, not exactly. We're not dating, Spencer, we never were. But we did kiss a few weeks ago, that's all that's happened between us. For most of the time, Shelby and I have been just been working out together and I've been trying to ignore these feelings that I have for her." I explained as coherently as possible.

"You have feelings for Shelby. But does that mean that…what are…are you gay?" Spencer questioned haphazardly.

"I…I honestly don't know, Spencer. I like guys and I've dated guys in the past. I've never been attracted to girls, any girl, until Shelby came along." I confessed soberly.

"Not even with Sam?" Spencer asked me abruptly, which made me stare at him in confusion.

"Sam? Why would you think that I've ever been into Sam in 'that way'?" I asked in alarm.

"I just…never mind. So this is why you've been so unhappy lately? Because Shelby doesn't like you back?" Spencer asked in a different tone of voice that threw me a little.

"Yeah, I guess I have been. Spencer, do you understand what I'm saying to you?" I pressed anxiously, trying to find some answer in his eyes.

"Not really. I'm trying to understand." Spencer responded uncertainly.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you upset? Disappointed? Shouldn't you be disowning me right now?" I demanded heatedly, not understanding his response at all.

Why isn't Spencer getting angry or throwing things at me right about now? Nothing makes sense anymore.

"I don't know about the 'disowning' part. But I guess I am upset and disappointed." Spencer acknowledged.

I started sobbing again. Here it comes, the moment when my big brother stops loving me and turns his back on me forever.

"I'm upset because you've been so miserable for the past few weeks. And I'm disappointed because you didn't come to me and talk to me about this thing between you and Shelby. Why didn't you tell me, Carly?" Spencer demanded painstakingly.

"Because I was scared. Scared of losing my friend, scared about having these feelings in the first place and what they might mean for my life. But most of all, I was scared about losing you. You're my big brother, Spencer, and you've always been there for me. I didn't want you to see me differently. I didn't want you to stop loving me." I confessed in a shaky tone as my tears began taking over my body.

That's when I bowed my head and kept crying, my shoulders shaking violently. The worst I've ever felt before this was when my Mom died and when my Dad went away shortly after. Spencer was all I had then and the idea of losing him forever over this was just too much to bear. I gasped out loud when I felt Spencer's hands wrapping around my neck.

Oh my God, he's trying to choke me!

Wait, no he's not. He's pulling me into his chest, Spencer's hugging me! Why is Spencer hugging me?

"It's okay, just let it out," Spencer whispered in a soothing way, reminding me of all the times he used to comfort me whenever I had nightmares as a kid.

"What are you doing?" I gulped slowly.

"I'm hugging you," Spencer replied simply.

"Why are you hugging me?" I demanded through a strangled sob.

"Because you're upset and I'm trying to make you feel better." Spencer answered truthfully.

"No! You're not supposed to be hugging me and making me feel better, Spencer! I screwed up! You're supposed to be screaming at me and telling me how disgusting I am." I protested vehemently as I tried to pull away from him.

"You're not disgusting." Spencer murmured plainly.

"Well I feel disgusting. I hate feeling this way and I don't know what to do about it." I confessed miserably, bunching my knees up to my chest and hugging them tightly.

Spencer said nothing for a while, looking deep in thought. When he finally spoke, he had a weird expression on his face.

"That day at the Groovy Smoothie…when you almost got hit by that bus…" Spencer trailed off as if something had just occurred to him.

I knew exactly what he was thinking and I cut him off instantly.

"That wasn't her fault, Spencer, I swear. I was being a total spaz; I didn't look where I was going. Shelby actually did pull me back onto the pavement just in time." I explained quickly.

"I believe you. But you were upset when you left the Groovy Smoothie that day, Sam told me. And Shelby was there too. Did the two of you have a fight before you tried to cross the street?" Spencer pressed urgently.

"No, not exactly. I was sitting with Freddie and Sam at a table when Shelby showed up out of the blue to get a smoothie. Things were already pretty uncomfortable between us, so she didn't come over to say hi and I didn't go over to say hi to her either. But then Griffin showed up at the Groovy Smoothie too and I saw him talking to her while they were waiting for T-Bo to give them their orders. It seemed like they were flirting with each other and I just…I don't know, something in me kinda…snapped. I guess I was jealous and it really hurt seeing her talk to him when she wouldn't even talk to me. That's when I made up some excuse to Freddie and Sam, saying that you wanted me to get you something from the grocery store because I just wanted to get out of there. I guess Shelby must've followed me outside because she saw how upset I was when I saw her and Griffin together. You know the rest." I explained morosely, feeling really uncomfortable at this point.

"I saw the two of you together in your bedroom, asleep under the covers after we brought you home that day."

Now this is brand new information. Oh my God, Shelby put her arms around me when she came to lie behind me and I was holding her too. It had been so amazing just to have her lying there with me, her presence assuring me that everything would be okay. And Spencer saw that.

"You did?"

"I didn't think much of it at the time; I just assumed that you guys were really close and that she was comforting you after your really traumatic experience. But I guess a part of me knew even then that there was something else going on when I saw the two of you like that, just…holding each other."

Wow, I guess Spencer isn't as clueless about me as I sometimes think. It's easy to forget that when he's off on one of his own crazy adventures involving a sculpture, Socko, Canadian bacon or Chuck terrorizing him. But I guess my big brother does have his moments.

"She was really worried about you after we got home from the hospital. She wanted to leave, but I could tell that she wanted to stay there with you. I told her she could go up to your room and wait till you woke up. I think that was the first time that I realized just how much Shelby cares about you, Carly." Spencer admitted seriously while looking at me intently.

"And you must really care about Shelby too. Otherwise you wouldn't have freaked out when Gemma McGowen hit her in the face during the fight a week ago." Spencer continued while I cradled my face in my hands.

"You really do love her, don't you?" he asked softly of me.

My hands fell limply into my lap as I looked my older brother dead in the eye.

"Yeah, I really do. But it doesn't matter, Spencer, because Shelby doesn't love me back. She's been playing hot and cold with me this entire time and she finally told me the night of her big fight with Gemma McGowen to forget about her and that she couldn't make me happy." I responded dejectedly.

"Carly, you didn't see her the day of your 'almost-accident' after you went to sleep. I think she blamed herself for what almost happened to you, and I understand why a little better. She obviously feels bad about everything that's been going on between you two lately. And she wanted to help you pass Gym with her insanely busy schedule. That should tell you something." Spencer pointed out gently while he continued holding me.

"It doesn't. The only thing that it tells me is that Shelby probably felt sorry for me and I've just gone and made a complete idiot of myself." I replied wearily.

"Do you honestly believe that, Carly? Shelby wanted to help you because she cares about you. And let's face it, you pretty much suck at all kinds of physical activity." Spencer teased ever so slightly, causing me to frown at him.

"Uh, thanks. That makes me feel a lot better." I retorted sarcastically.

"When did life get so complicated?" I asked after a long pause.

"It's always been complicated and it doesn't get easier the older you get. As for falling in love, it's never easy, no matter who the object of your affections is." Spencer answered jadedly.

"And what do you know about falling about love? When have you ever in love?" I asked almost teasingly as I disentangled myself from Spencer's arms.

"Hey, I've been in love before, and it was just once. Her name was Sarah and I met her on the first day of Law School." Spencer answered wistfully.

"Spencer, you were only at law school for three days." I pointed out dryly.

"True, but that's what made it so special. From the first day I ever laid eyes on her, something just happened inside of me, like I was falling down a flight of stairs with my blades on. She was just so perfect in every way. If Art hadn't been my true calling, I might've stayed at Law School just for her, even though I hated it." Spencer admitted softly.

I shook my head slowly as I tried to figure out whether Spencer was being serious or not.

"I know I'm probably being mean by saying this, but how can you possibly know that you were in love with Sarah? Did you even have a conversation with her before you left Law School?" I questioned skeptically while folding my arms.

"Of course I had a conversation with her, Carly. Your big brother's not that big a bone-head. Of course she asked me how to get to one of the buildings for her Criminal Law lecture and I might've told her that I like tasting things that look weird or suspicious."

"But I remember my last day of Law School after I packed up everything from my dorm room and was waiting for my ride to come pick me up. Sarah was sitting in the courtyard by herself, reading one of her law textbooks. I wanted to go up to her and tell her that I was leaving, thank her for not laughing in my face the first time we talked and maybe even get her phone number if I could. But no matter how many times I tried, I just couldn't make my feet move. And then it was too late: Socko showed up with a three-wheeled mini-van that belonged to his neighbour, Tripod, and I chickened out. I blew my one and only chance to tell her that I could've painted a whole picture just by looking at her face; her blonde hair that was almost gold under the summer sky; her blue eyes that sparkled every time she laughed. I could've stared at her forever." Spencer murmured reminiscently while gazing into space.

I looked at Spencer, wondering why I've never heard this story before. His confession kinda threw me a little. Even if he hadn't known this Sarah girl that long, it was obvious that he had felt something for her, or at least he wanted to. I never knew that Spencer could be so…deep.

"I didn't know. You've never said anything like that about any of your other girlfriends before." I noted, like I was trying to justify not knowing any of this.

"That's because I haven't felt that way about any of my girlfriends. Not since…Sarah." Spencer admitted in a voice that was tainted with sadness.

"Wow, Spencer. I had no idea." I responded meekly.

"The point is this: I wish I hadn't been so afraid to tell her how I really felt. I've regretted it ever since. At least you told Shelby how you feel in some way, even if she didn't say it back exactly." Spencer continued soberly, his eyes locked on me.

"What are you saying, Spencer? Are you telling me you're actually okay with me liking a girl?" I questioned in alarm.

"I don't know if I'm saying that; this is kinda weird for me. But I just want you to be happy, Carly. That's all I've ever wanted for you." Spencer responded earnestly.

I desperately want to believe that Spencer means what he's saying. But it just seems too good to be true. How can he possibly be cool with any of this?

"That's just it, I don't think there's a happy ending in store for us. And even if there is, everything's gonna change, even the way people look at me from now on." I answered sadly.

"I'm not saying it'll be easy no matter what happens. But as long as you know who you are and you hold your head high, then the words of a few stupid people can't hurt you."

I had no answer, not daring to believe that anything Spencer was saying actually made sense.

"No matter what happens, you'll always have Sam and Freddie, even if it takes them a while to come around. And…you'll always have me." Spencer said in a soft voice.

He groaned a second later when I launched myself back into his arms again, hugging him tightly.

"Can't breathe," Spencer mumbled in agony as I buried my face into his chest.

"Thank you, Spencer. I love you so much." I whispered fiercely, hoping he'd hear me as my tears blinded my eyes again.

"I love you too, Carly-Bear. You're gonna be okay, we'll get through this." Spencer replied seriously while patting my head awkwardly.

I don't remember either one of us saying much after that; I think we were both a little too overwhelmed. But Spencer kept holding me, letting me cry all over his favourite T-shirt. I feel really drained right now. While thinking about all these other confusing things, I hope that I have enough strength to still face Sam and Freddie.

Whenever that would be.

* * *

I got my opportunity a day later. Dinner was a pretty quiet affair the night before, ending with me taking a quick shower before heading off to bed and Spencer heading towards his own bedroom. I was lying on my stomach on my bed, sifting through a scrapbook I had recently compiled with some of my favourite photographs. Some of them contained older pictures of me and Spencer and a couple of pictures of my parents on their wedding day that I had swiped a long time ago. The rest of the pictures were of me, Sam and Freddie, mostly taken from Freddie's video footage of our iCarly episodes that he had printed off his laptop.

And right near the back of the scrapbook, I had glued in the one and only picture I had of Shelby. Freddie had taken it the night before Shelby and I had kissed, when she had appeared on that week's episode of iCarly. Shelby and I had been talking together before the show when Freddie randomly asked if he could take a picture of the two of us. Shelby had seemed uncomfortable at first until I humoured Freddie and put my arm tentatively around her shoulder and smiled at the lens on Freddie's video camera. To my surprise and delight, Shelby placed her arm around my waist as she smiled right before the flash had gone off. Even in its spontaneity, there was something so real about that picture, like Shelby and I were finally letting our guards down and just being ourselves for one split second. I stuck that picture next to the magazine cut-out of a miniature version of the poster highlighting mine and Shelby's big fight months ago.

That's when I heard someone tapping softly outside my room. I looked to my right and saw Sam standing outside the window on the fire escape with a small smile on her face. I got up from my bed and opened up the window, watching her scramble onto my carpet.

"Hey." I greeted in a small voice, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey. Mind if I come in?" Sam asked in an ironic way, which almost made me want to laugh.

"You know you could've used the front door," I reminded softly.

"True. But I thought you might not answer." Sam answered sadly, which nearly broke my heart.

I gestured awkwardly towards my bed with my hand. Sam went and hopped onto the middle of the bed, causing the mattress to bounce upwards as I sat down next to her.

"So…" Sam began in a would-be casual voice when she finally looked over at me.

"So…" I responded in kind, unsure of where to start.

Sam saved me the trouble because she started speaking first.

"About what you said yesterday…did you mean it?" Sam asked me in a small voice, deciding to cut to the chase.

"You mean the part where I told you, Freddie and Spencer that I was in love with Shelby? Then yeah, I meant it." I responded as bravely as possible.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"So what, you're like…a lesbian?" Sam asked uncomfortably.

"I don't really know, Sam."

"But you like Shelby?"

"Yeah, I do. A lot." I admitted softly, feeling a hot burn creeping onto my cheeks while I spoke.

"Wow." Sam murmured slowly and lay on her back on my bed.

I followed her movements and did the same as we lay down side by side, not saying anything for a few seconds. To my surprise, Sam began snorting loudly.

"You think you know someone…" she quipped in an undertone while staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm still the same girl you've known for all these years, Sam. You've always known me, better than most people." I protested weakly as I rested my weight on my elbow to look at her.

"Except for Shelby apparently. How long has this been going on for?" Sam demanded seriously while looking at me.

"That's just it, it hasn't, not really. Besides me kissing Shelby, nothing else has happened except for Shelby running away like a scared little girl-"

"Wait, back for up a second. Did you just say that you kissed her?" Sam asked in alarm, sitting up slightly to stare at me.

Oops. I guess I forgot to mention that part of the story beforehand.

"Uh yeah." I answered hesitantly.

"You kissed Shelby Marx, the youngest reigning CFC fighting champion ever?" Sam pressed in awe, her blue eyes bulging in their sockets.

"Technically, Shelby kissed me first. Then I kinda kissed her back." I confessed nervously, watching my best friend's expression.

"Holy chizz, Carly. You were too scared to engage in a friendly fight with her months ago, but not too scared to kiss her? You got a lot of balls, Cupcake." Sam stated in what sounded like an impressed tone.

All I could do was grin in response, my heart in my throat while I thought about everything that's happened lately.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" she asked me in a serious tone, which made me sad when I looked at her face.

"I-I…I don't know, Sam. I was scared." I confessed in a small voice.

"Scared of what, Carls? Of me?" Sam questioned rapidly.

"Well, yeah. I was scared of how you'd react. But mostly, I was scared of admitting the truth to myself. Like if I told you, then I'd have to face this, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that at the time." I answered truthfully.

"I can understand you not wanting to tell Spencer or Dorkward, but me, Carly? I'm your best friend, we tell each other everything. And this is huge." Sam pointed out vehemently.

"I know it is. I guess I just didn't want anything to change. I thought I was happy with my life; then Shelby came along and just knocked me down. I feel like I don't know who I am or who I'm supposed to be anymore." I replied pensively while looking up at the ceiling fan, which was slowly rotating in a faint circle.

"You're still Carly Shay; the only difference is that you dig chicks now." Sam offered, her mouth twitching in a funny way like she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"So we're making jokes now, are we?" I questioned lightly

"What is else is there to do but laugh? You've been so miserable lately, I figured you could use the cheering up." Sam responded nonchalantly.

"But how can you laugh right now, Sam? Aren't you mad at me?" I pressed urgently, trying to read her feelings in her eyes.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Sam asked innocently.

"Because…I lied to you and because…I might be gay." I responded frankly.

"Well, I'm not. Just don't lie to me again. As for being gay, as long as you don't make a pass at me, we'll be good." Sam teased dryly, causing me to laugh.

"You wish." I teased back while bumping shoulders with her.

"No, you wish. Mama can't be got that easy." Sam drawled, which made me laugh even harder as I pulled her into a tight hug.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and not saying anything. When we finally pulled apart, I looked at my best friend for a really long time, feeling so many different emotions all at once.

"Thank you." I whispered through a fresh batch of tears.

"For what?" Sam asked curiously.

"For just being you, and for being my friend. I love you so much." I declared earnestly.

"I love you too, Cupcake. That'll never change." Sam replied softly while rubbing my back in a soothing way.

"If you're gonna do this whole 'gay' thing from now on, I do have two more conditions," she added a few seconds later as we lay down on our backs again.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"If things work out between you and Shelby, then I don't wanna hear anything about 'muff-diving' or 'eating the carpet' ever, or I will clobber you." Sam concluded laughingly.

That's when I jumped on top of her and started hitting her all over her body. Sam began warding off my attacks while the two of us were laughing hysterically. When our laughter finally died down, I became sad again and Sam noticed because she stopped smiling too.

"Then you're in luck. I don't think anything's gonna happen between me and Shelby ever again. She made that pretty clear the last time we spoke after her big fight with Gemma McGowen." I answered woefully as my head hit the back of a throw pillow with a loud thud.

"Want me to kick her ass?" Sam questioned loyally.

"No. Besides, she'd probably knock your front teeth out with one kick to the jaw and you'll end up talking like that Russian girl she beat up in the ring. I know why she pushed me away, she's just trying to make this easier for both of us. But it still hurts." I confessed miserably.

"I know, but it's gonna be okay, Carls. Just promise me one thing." Sam implored slowly while looking at me.

"How many more conditions do you have, Sam?" I teased laughingly.

"This one's kind of a deal-breaker. You're my best friend, Carly; that will never change. Just promise me that no matter what happens with you and Shelby or anyone else, that no one will come between you and me and take you away." Sam begged seriously.

"Sam, you're my best friend. No one will ever come between us, not even Shelby. I promise." I declared vehemently, feeling my throat burn with approaching tears.

"Good. Then you have my blessing." Sam concluded gently.

I felt Sam's hand on mine, squeezing it gently and it made me feel a whole lot better. I knew that things wouldn't be okay with me for a while, but knowing that my best friend was here and had no intention of abandoning me made me feel like things would eventually work out the way they were supposed to. Our happy talk was interrupted a few minutes later when we both heard a soft knock at my bedroom door.

Both of us sat up as the door creaked on its hinges, Freddie standing timidly in the doorway.

"Freddie?" I asked as I looked more closely at him.

"Hey," Freddie greeted, giving both Sam and I a feeble wave.

"What are you doing here?" I question in confusion.

"I-I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing. I thought we could talk. Am I interrupting?" Freddie asked, raising his eyebrow at Sam and me holding hands.

Something about this observation caused the two of us to let go instantaneously, as if we were the ones coming out of the closet. Then Sam hopped off the bed and began dusting her hands off.

"Looks like we both had the same idea for once, Dorkward. I'll give you two some privacy." Sam suggested briskly.

"You're leaving?" I asked in dismay, not wanting her to disappear on me after our heart-to-heart.

"Nah, I'm gonna raid your refrigerator for old times' sake. Try not to bore Carly's pants off with whatever bard speech you've got planned, Fred-Turd." Sam commanded derisively as she walked past him.

Freddie rolled his eyes in response. But right before Sam left, their eyes met briefly and his expression changed subtly, as if they were sharing a secret moment right before she closed the door behind her with a soft click.

Freddie looked at the door briefly before turning to face me, his hands tucked deep into his jeans pocket. I patted the vacant spot on the bed next to me with what I hoped was a confident air, since I have no idea what he's going to say to me. He nodded in response and plonked himself down next to me. A few more awkward seconds of tension filled the air as Freddie sat next to me, his cheeks expanding with trapped air before exhaling with a loud sigh each time.

"Freddie?" I asked expectantly, wondering when he was going to start talking.

"Sorry…I just, uh…how are you?" Freddie spluttered rapidly.

"I'm okay I guess." I offered with a small smile.

"So I see Sam's already stopped by. I take it you've talked to both her and Spencer about…things?" Freddie inquired in a would-be casual tone.

"I have; their responses about…'things' have been really unexpected, but in a good way." I responded self-consciously.

"That's good, great, awesome." Freddie returned all in one breath.

"I guess I've come to talk about 'things' too. There's some stuff I'd like to ask you about, if you don't mind." Freddie began awkwardly.

"Of course, go ahead." I prompted patiently while placing my hands over my knees while I sat cross-legged on my bed.

Freddie slapped his knees a couple of times before he was ready to start talking for real.

"Sam and I have been really worried about you these past couple of days and we managed to figure out between ourselves that it had something to do with Shelby, although I'm pretty sure Sam figured it out for herself long before she told me. But when you said that you were in love with her yesterday, it kinda threw me a little. Actually, a lot. So I guess my question is: are you gay?" Freddie questioned seriously.

I should've been tired of having to answer this question by now. But because it was Spencer, Sam and Freddie asking, I deserved to give them some kind of answer. To help them understand where I'm coming from.

"I don't really know, Freddie. Before this thing with Shelby, I liked guys; I definitely wasn't into girls before this." I admitted calmly.

"So it's just been Shelby so far?" Freddie clarified.

"Yeah, just Shelby." I confirmed, a bittersweet ache filling up my stomach at the sound of her name.

"When did this happen, or first…start?" Freddie questioned wonderingly.

From here, I began telling him about everything I could remember and how my feelings for Shelby had started building up into this huge infatuation over the past few weeks. When I was finished, I still couldn't read Freddie's expression, except that he seemed more thoughtful afterwards.

"You're sure it's not just a crush? I mean, you never know; you could still change your mind later." Freddie stated in what sounded like a hopeful tone.

And I finally began to understand why Freddie came to see me. He really did want to check up on me to make sure I was okay. But mostly, my girl-senses were telling me that he also wanted to know where he stood with this thing between me and Shelby. I don't want to hurt him, but I can't leave him hanging anymore.

"That's definitely a possibility. I could just be crushing out on Shelby and maybe I'll get over it eventually. But right now, I feel really…lost without her. It's like there's this ache in my chest that just won't go away no matter what I do. No one's ever made me feel that way before, Freddie, not even Griffin. I didn't know I could feel this much for someone who wasn't family or a friend. It's driving me crazy actually." I answered as truthfully as possible while running a hand through my hair.

"So you like Shelby a lot? Really like her?" Freddie asked pointedly.

"I do." I replied sincerely.

"Well, I guess that answers my question. If you'd liked girls the entire time, then at least I'd feel better knowing I never had a shot with you to begin with. But since you've only started liking girls recently, I guess I still don't have a shot. Now, it's because of you. But before, it was because of me, acting like a desperate love-crazed stalker around you." Freddie pointed out mournfully.

My heart broke a little hearing Freddie talk that way about himself. Without thinking about it, I reached over and took his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry, Freddie, about everything. I never realized before how much you cared about me. I just thought you had a crush on me and that you'd get over it eventually. It made it easier to think of it that way instead of thinking that you were actually in love with me this whole time. It made it easier to…dismiss you. But mostly, I didn't wanna hurt you or lose your friendship. So I led you on in a way because I thought that was the only way to keep you around, so that things wouldn't be weird between us. Believe me when I say this, there's nothing wrong with you, Freddie. It's not you, it's me." I declared vehemently while rubbing his hand comfortingly.

"You're kidding me, right? You're really giving me the 'it's not you, it's me' excuse? Face it, Carly, that's two girls that I've been insanely in love with that have both turned out gay. That's gotta be a record or something." Freddie retorted flatly, taking his hand out of my grasp.

"You're insanely in love with Shelby too?" I demanded in alarm.

I don't know why this matters at all. It's not that I'm jealous about Freddie liking Shelby. It's more of the fact that Freddie could like any girl the same way he likes me. As much as I don't want to give him false hope, I still kinda like being the only girl that Freddie's ever put on a pedestal, as selfish as that sounds.

"Okay, I'm not insanely in love with Shelby. But she is insanely hot, and this is serious chizz." Freddie quipped in a sulky tone while cupping his cheeks with his hands.

"I'm really sorry, Freddie. I should've been straight with you from the start, about everything." I continued as my hand went towards his shoulder.

I was relieved when he didn't attempt to push me away, but continued sitting quietly next to me.

"I just want you to be happy, Carly. That's all I've ever wanted. I've fantasized for years about being the one who makes you happy, but I guess that can't happen now. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if Shelby makes you happy, then that's cool with me. Or at least, I'll try to be cool about it because I don't wanna lose your friendship either." Freddie stated earnestly when he finally looked me in the eyes.

I couldn't even find the right words to say as I moved closer to him and hugged him tightly. At first, Freddie's hands stayed limply in his lap; but eventually, I felt his arms around me, even if his hug was a little awkward at first.

"Thank you, Freddie. I don't deserve someone like you who loves me just the way I am. I promise you, you'll find a really great girl, someone who's really awesome and who'll love you for you the way you deserve." I said firmly in his ear.

When we finally pulled away from each other, Freddie had a small smile on his face.

"Will you promise me one thing, Carly?" he asked me slowly.

Everybody and their promises today. What am I, a genie?

"Anything." I answered swiftly.

"If this does turn out to be a crush, with both you and Shelby, will you please just tell me?" Freddie pleaded desperately.

"Of course, Freddie. But why would you wanna know after the fact?" I asked quizzically.

"Well, if it turns out that neither you nor Shelby are actually gay, then I can go right back to treating you both as candidates for my future wife." Freddie responded brightly, which caused me to giggle.

"Two wives, huh? Are you sure you'd be able to handle the ride, Freddie?" I teased in a flirty kind of way that surprised even me.

Freddie's eyes widened comically in response.

"I uh, I didn't mean…"

But when he saw that I was joking and laughing at his expense, Freddie couldn't help but laugh right along with me, the sound filling up my whole bedroom.

"Very funny, so not what I meant. I really am surprised by all this." Freddie remarked lightly.

"What do you mean?" I questioned curiously.

"With the way you've been acting lately, I just assumed that more had happened between you and Shelby to make you so upset and secretive." Freddie explained simply.

"Well, we did kinda kiss, so I guess that made me feel…" I trailed off while staring at the look of shock on Freddie's face.

Oops, I guess I didn't mention that before with Freddie either. I've really gotta stop leaving out important details when I'm telling a story.

"Freddie?" I asked worriedly while he continued sitting as still as a statue with his mouth wide open.

Then he turned around to face me sharply with that same wide-eyed, wide-mouth expression, which gave me a fright.

"You…you…you…kissed…Shelby Marx?" Freddie asked in a hoarse voice.

"Um, yeah." I answered self-consciously.

"On the lips?" Freddie questioned in amazement.

"Yes on the lips, Freddie. Where else would I have kissed her?" I asked uncertainly.

Clearly, this was the wrong thing to ask because Freddie appeared to be hyperventilating. Then he abruptly stopped wheezing and closed his eyes.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" I demanded in alarm right before he silenced me with an index finger on my lips.

"Ssh, hold that thought. I'm savouring the moment." Freddie responded promptly.

"Savour what moment?" I asked in confusion.

"My two favourite girls in the whole wide world making out the 'good way'. I'm trying to picture it." Freddie elaborated with a goofy grin on his face with his eyes closed.

He groaned when I smacked him hard on the shoulder, opening his eyes abruptly. But I was smiling at this point, and his nervousness about being clobbered disappeared.

"You are such a horn dog, Freddie Benson. Who knew?" I asked teasingly.

Freddie nothing in response, but shrugged with his signature smirk in place, which made me laugh even harder.

"I for one always knew ol' Fred-lumps would dry-hump your leg if you asked him to," Sam piped up unexpectedly, coming into my bedroom again with a mischievous grin on her face.

Freddie glared at Sam while I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Ew, Sam. I could've gone a lifetime without that image in my head." I retorted in a queasy voice.

"We all could. That's probably the closest Dorkward will ever come to getting with a girl." Sam taunted with a derisive laugh.

"Sam," I warned in a low voice, but Freddie cut me off.

"Personally, I don't mind the image, Sam. It beats the idea of you ever dry-humping a leg of lamb." Freddie challenged callously, which took both Sam and I by surprise.

"Watch it, Fredward." Sam warned while balling her fists in a threatening stance.

"Sam, it took you 30 minutes to raid my entire refrigerator? Is there anything left, or do I have to go grocery shopping again?" I questioned lightly, hoping that would stop Sam and Freddie's bickering from escalating.

"No worries, I saved you a few ribs." Sam teased back airily.

"How considerate of you, Sam. Or maybe you ate them too and made a necklace like last time?" Freddie retorted deviously.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't. I was watching TV downstairs so that you guys could talk." Sam answered in a dignified tone, which threw both me and Freddie.

Sam willfully ignoring one of Freddie's insults? This day just got even weirder.

"Wow. Um, thanks, Sam." Freddie replied awkwardly.

"You're welcome, just don't expect me to make a habit of it. I only gave you 30 minutes because I thought that'd be enough time for you to have a good cry and dry yourself off before I came back in." Sam teased, but in less of a hurtful way this time.

"Well whatever your motivations were, I appreciate it." Freddie responded more genuinely, giving Sam a gracious smile.

"No problem. Now can we please get out of here?" Sam demanded abruptly.

"Where are we going?" I asked laughingly.

"Just out. I think we've all been too preoccupied with all this other stupid chizz lately. We need a break away from all the drama." Sam reasoned sincerely.

"You're right. Why don't we go to the Groovy Smoothie? Drinks are on me." Freddie suggested graciously, which made me smile.

"Sounds good to me." I responded readily, moving towards my pedestal to grab my wallet and my cellphone.

"Best idea you've ever had, Fredweird." Sam added dryly.

The three of us trooped out of my bedroom and out of the front door as we made our way to the elevator. With me in the middle, I put my arms around my two best friends, feeling something like contentment steal over me.

"Thanks, you guys. You're the best." I murmured softly.

"We know." Freddie and Sam chorused, making me laugh uproariously.

* * *

**Author's Note: On a quick side note, Sam's quips about 'muff-diving' and 'eating the carpet' are dedicated to my 'ASSCLAP' friends over at MSN and creddiefans, you guys rock : ) I couldn't resist throwing in a bit of a Creddie moment in this chapter, Freddie and Carly as a couple are still number one for me. A bit of a long chapter I know, but everything's out in the open, at least for Carly's POV. Next chapter: Shelby's POV. Thanks again for the reviews and feedback, you've saved me from a predictably boring evening. Snapplelinz out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. What goes on (while applying itching ointment all over my body with a spatula like Spencer, just kidding)**. **As promised, Shelby's POV in this chapter for your overall viewing and aesthetic pleasure. Take it away, Ernie. It's going to be a BUM-PAY ride! (just a little Harry Potter joke, just walk it off, a-ight?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, the setting or the various characters depicted in my story. Now that's serious chizz.  
**

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

Two days.

It's been two days since I last looked Nana in the eyes. I just can't face her after what I said about being in love with Carly Shay. How could I be so stupid? How could I possibly think that would magically make everything okay? Well guess what, it doesn't. I still feel just as confused as ever and now my grandmother may very well hate me for it.

I haven't gone to 'The Jungle Gym' in two days, a first. I called Rod and Juan up and told them that I had some funny stomach bug or something, I don't really remember what I said. I just hope I was convincing enough, but I guess I don't really care either. This is the first time I've ever felt too down to train. Usually when I'm upset like this, my anger fuels me enough to make me want to train and fight even harder.

But now, it feels like everything in my life has come to a complete stand-still.

Now, I'm the one that's down for the count.

It was almost 7pm and I was still hauled up in my room, sitting on my bed and clutching my knees close to my chest when I heard a faint knock on my door. My head snapped up at the sound and that's when I saw a small slip of paper slide underneath the door. I hopped off my bed and picked it up off the floor. It was a short message in Nana's handwriting which said:

"Come down for dinner. I made your favourite."

That was it: no anger, no pleading, just eight simple words. I guess Nana and I were related in more ways than one. I haven't had much of an appetite lately, just managing to digest a couple of protein bars that I have stashed up in my room. But now I'm feeling really hungry, as if Nana knew exactly what I needed. She always did know me better than I knew myself sometimes. Maybe it's finally time to face her and have that conversation that will change our lives forever.

I opened my bedroom door and closed it quietly before walking downstairs, my footsteps not making a sound. And then I was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, a sense of dejavu sweeping over me seeing Nana standing by the kitchen sink just like she had two days ago. Only this time she wasn't grating cheese, but washing up a glass and putting it on the dish rack.

Nana tensed up ever so slightly when she finally felt my presence behind her. She turned around and faced me, an expression on her face that I couldn't read for the moment.

"Sit down, Shelby." Nana commanded softly, gesturing with her wrinkly hand towards the chair where I always sat.

I obeyed and sat down wordlessly, wondering how best to start the ball rolling for this particular conversation. Nana bustled around me for a few minutes, dishing up two plates of spaghetti and pouring two glasses of milk before coming to sit down across from me. After she said Grace, Nana began tucking into her meal while I chewed on a meatball next to her.

"Nana, I have to-"

"Not now, after dinner." Nana interrupted quickly, but not in a mean way from what I could figure out based on her body language. It's as if she can tell what I'm about to do.

I didn't say another word and the two of us ate in silence for a good 10 minutes. When my plate was clear, Nana got up from the kitchen table and took the dishes away and began washing them up and placing them on the dish rack to dry. I sat in my chair all the while, waiting for Nana to make the next move. When she turned to face me again, she had a sombre expression on her face.

"Come and sit in the living room with me for a while, Shelby. There's something I'd like to show you." Nana suggested softly before exiting the kitchen.

My chair scraped underneath me as I got to my feet and followed her into the living room. Nana sat on the sofa waiting for me with her hands resting in her lap. That's when I noticed all of the family albums lying across the top of the coffee table, each one of them opened at certain places. I recognised a few of the pictures containing Nana and Gramps and Mom and Dad on their wedding day.

Oh no, Nana never takes out the family albums unless it's for important occasions.

This can't be good.

"What's all this, Nana?" I asked nervously, trying to keep my voice as normal as possible.

"The things you said to me two nights ago got me thinking about a lot of things, Shelby. I've given you two days to think about everything, but now it's finally time to tell you some things." Nana began frankly while she looked at me with a penetrating stare that made me even more scared than before the start of the conversation.

Oh God, this is it. Nana's gonna start her usual lecture about 'responsibility' and 'sins of the flesh'. This is gonna be a long night.

"You may think I'm just a silly old lady who doesn't remember what it was like to be young. But I wasn't born old, Shelby. I know all too well how difficult it is for a young girl like you to make your way in the world and create an identity for yourself." Nana continued soberly.

Wait, this doesn't sound like a 'sins of the flesh' speech at all. What's going on here?

"I was once just like you, Shelby: young and determined. But I got confused along the way too." Nana declared vehemently.

Say what?

That's when Nana leant over and grabbed the photo album closest to her, beckoning with her hand for me to lean in and take a closer look. I recognised the faded maroon and gold colour of the book's spine instantly; it was Nana and Gramps' album, the one reserved just for their pictures. Nana leafed through it till she came to a specific picture of her and Gramps. It was the one of them on their honeymoon in Hawaii taken decades ago. It was one of her favourites, I should've guessed.

"This one's my favourite." Nana introduced wistfully, her thin fingers stroking the shiny surface of the photo delicately.

"It's nice, Nana." I remarked softly, wondering where she was going with this.

"I was crazy about your grandpa from the first time I met him. I thought his best outfit was this one: white T-shirt and khaki shorts. Then again, I probably just liked the look because it gave me a good view of his tushie from behind." Nana joked lightly with a small chuckle.

If Nana was going to start on more anecdotes about Gramps (who had died two years before Mom and Dad), then I sincerely hoped she wasn't going to launch into a conversation about the birds and the bees. We already had that talk when I was 10 years old, and I wouldn't forget it in a hurry.

"We had a good life together, your grandpa and me. He was a good provider, a great husband and a wonderful father. We were very happy together and I loved him until the day he died. But he wasn't the only person I've ever loved that deeply in my whole life. There was someone else who had my heart for the longest time before I even met your grandfather. And it's finally time for me to tell you all about this person." Nana went on seriously.

Wait, what? Nana put Gramps on a pedestal, that's how it's always been ever since I can remember. How can she possibly admit to ever loving someone else as much as Gramps? This is just too weird.

Nana began leafing through the rest of the album until she got to the last two pages which I'd never seen before. On these pages were an assortment of black and white photographs; but they weren't of Nana and Gramps like the rest of the album. These ones were of two young women (possibly in their late teens and or early twenties, it was hard to tell), both beautiful with dark hair, their arms around each other, smiling widely at the camera lens.

"Who are they, Nana?" I asked curiously, entranced by the innate intimacy shared by the two women in the photos.

"Look closely at the young women on the right of this picture. Don't you recognise her?" Nana pressed eagerly.

I did a double take as I looked at the young woman, her thin slanted nose and dark eyes reminding me of my own. Then I glanced back at Nana, who had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Nana, is that you?" I asked in awe.

"It sure is, sweetheart." Nana answered simply.

"Wow, you were beautiful." I breathed, my fingers tracing the picture.

I could see a little bit of my face in the picture and a lot of my mom too: the same black hair, the same face. It was just all surreal. But that still left one last question.

"But who's the woman with you?" I questioned suddenly as my eyes drifted towards the other smiling face in the picture.

"That was Maria Ramos; she was a dear friend of mine who I met at nursing school a lifetime ago. She was one of the liveliest, funniest and most compassionate people I've ever known, besides your grandfather." Nana explained delicately.

Something was starting to register while I thought about the familiarity of the name Nana had given me.

"Wait…Maria Ramos. She's that friend of yours who you visited in hospital years ago in Florida, right? Didn't she die of cancer?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, she did." Nana responded gravely.

"I'd never been so far away from home before. It was hard in my first year at nursing school; I really missed my family and my old friends. Then Maria came along in my second year and everything changed. I was always shy and naturally reserved, but she found a way to get me to come out of my shell. When we weren't studying for written exams or doing our practicals, Maria would take me to her favourite places, whether it was her favourite bookstore, her favourite park or even her favourite bar where we would drink whatever the bartender gave us for hours and dance together in front of the jukebox."

"Whenever I was with her, everything just felt right, normal and just better in general. She made me feel like I was so much more than just Plain Jane Enid Berkowitz, she made me feel like I could do anything. She was my best friend in the whole wide world. I can't pin-point a specific moment when everything changed. But it did, and I knew that life would never be the same again. I knew that my feelings for Maria would change the both of us." Nana explained soberly.

Wait, hold the phone, is Nana saying what I think she's saying?

"Wait, Nana. Were you and Maria…you know…?" I ventured awkwardly, feeling my cheeks burning at the thought.

"Never officially. But after we both finally realised that our relationship had finally gone past that of mere friendship, I suppose Maria and I did share what you might call 'stolen moments' when we were alone together away from prying eyes. Some of those moments are still the happiest memories of my long life." Nana answered, a wistful grin playing on her face.

Nana and Maria? This is just so unbelievable. My ears must be close to falling off.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this." I whispered hoarsely, feeling like a heavy rug was about to be ripped out from underneath the remnants of my life.

I finally dared to look at Nana since she started talking, trying to find some kind of explanation for all of this in her eyes.

"We cared about each other a great deal, but it was a very different era for people with our…preferences. The 60's may have been a time of sexual revolution and throwing off the old shackles of conventionalism and hierarchy. But the time wasn't quite ripe for me and Maria to make our feelings known for each other to the whole wide world. To our own world." Nana explained sadly.

"So what happened?" I asked softly, feeling like I was standing on the edge of a very steep cliff.

"Maria came from a very devout Catholic family, who I felt sure would never accept our relationship. Maria was more than ready to turn her back on them to be with me, but my conscience wouldn't let me allow her to make that kind of sacrifice. Maria loved her family and they loved her; the idea of destroying that intense love and devotion would've been tantamount to killing her with my own hand. I loved her too much to separate her from everything she knew because I wanted her for myself."

"So when we finally completed our nursing training, I told Maria that I loved her dearly and would continue to do so long after we had parted ways. But for both our sakes, I couldn't pursue what we had any longer and that it was better if we remained friends. Maria took it extremely well, but I knew that I had broken her heart that day and I still have trouble forgiving myself for hurting the one person I could've loved deeply till the day I died. She left shortly afterwards and went to work in her home town and I got a job at a local hospital a few weeks later. We kept in touch sporadically after that with a few letters here and there updating each other on our lives, but our friendship was never the same again. I knew that no matter what happened afterwards, we would always have that between us, those feelings that would have to always remain a secret. I've tried to convince myself over time that I did the right thing in distancing myself from Maria. But in all honestly, I wonder if my decision only caused us more heartbreak than what was necessary." Nana concluded mournfully, her wrinkled hands clutching desperately at her face, which was pale under the glare of the living room lights.

"Nana…why didn't you tell me any of this before?" I demanded seriously.

"There was never an appropriate time to bring up things that happened before you or your mother was born, Shelby. But when you told me about your feelings for Carly two nights ago, I realised that I couldn't hide this from you anymore." Nana answered earnestly.

The mention of my mother made me think of something else that was bothering me about Nana's confession.

"Grandpa…you married Grandpa! If you were in love with Maria, why did you marry Grandpa? You settled for him." I declared in astonishment, the words sounding like a foreign language coming out of my own mouth.

Nana looked at me with hurt shining through her dark eyes.

"I never settled for your grandfather, Shelby. I loved him with every fibre of my being." She responded emphatically.

"But how, Nana? How could you possibly love both Maria and Gramps?" I questioned desperately.

"It wasn't easy moving on from Maria. Lord knows that I must've tried going dancing with any man I could think of after she left to distract myself. But none could make me forget about my passion for her. Until your Grandpa came along." Nana with that same wistful grin on her face that I'd come to associate with any mention of Gramps.

"I still don't understand," I confessed soberly.

"Neither did I at first. I met your grandfather when he was a patient at the hospital where I worked. He almost lost a leg fighting in the Vietnam War and was sent back home for an emergency surgery to repair the damage. I was the nurse that dressed his various wounds during his recovery. He was very persistent in the beginning; always asking me to go dancing with him as soon as he could walk on his own, and I kept saying no every single time. I never thought his feelings for me were serious in the beginning, only that he was very handsome, very charming and probably said that all to the young women my age.

"Even after he was discharged, he still came to visit me occasionally, learning somewhere along the way what my favourite flowers were and sending them to the front desk while I was on duty. He was never rude or too pushy, always polite and attentive and I secretly liked that about him, even from the start. Then somewhere along the lines, I found myself saying yes to him one night when he asked me to dinner. Boy was I glad I did in the end, Shelby."

"I laughed so much in your grandfather's company that night, it was impossible not to laugh at him making his jokes and trying his utmost to impress me with heroic stories about his role in the war that I'm sure he made up on the spot. The way he spoke about the friends he'd made in the army warmed my heart; the stories about loyalty and bravery in the face of great tragedy struck a chord with me. It reminded me all too well of the reasons why I wanted to become a nurse in the first place. We began to see more of each other and I knew I was in trouble when I could no longer find any reasons to keep his courtship of me at bay. I was falling in love with him, but he still didn't know me as well as he thought. I was keeping a part of myself from him and I knew that it was time to finally tell him the truth, about everything." Nana continued ominously.

I know exactly what's coming next in this story. But I still can't understand how it could've possibly had a happy ending.

"Grandpa knew about Maria?" I asked, completely dumb-founded at this point.

"He was stunned when I first told him about her, I held nothing back. And when I was finished, he said that he needed time to think about things. I felt sure that I had lost him forever and prepared myself for a lifetime of loneliness."

"But he came to find me a week later at my usual post by the front desk at the hospital, carrying my favourite flowers. I asked a fellow nurse to cover the rest pf my shift for me and I clocked off early. Your Grandpa and I had a very long talk that night about everything. He admitted that he was still very much in love with me and hoped that he could still win my heart in spite of what I told him. He asked me if it was possible for me to love him back and make a home with him because he felt sure that we could be very happy together. He said that he didn't care about what had happened in the past and all he wanted to do was focus on a future that wasn't tainted with grief and loss. It didn't take me long to figure out that he was exactly what I wanted and needed all along. I finally made my choice and I've never regretted it ever since." Nana concluded with a small smile on her face.

She had found the spot in the album where her favourite picture of Gramps was located once again, stroking its filmy texture tenderly. I was secretly relieved that Nana hadn't said that Gramps had played some kind of third party role in her escapades with another woman, but this was still a lot to take in.

"Gramps was really able to get over you being in love with another woman? You were really happy together, Nana?" I pressed anxiously, hardly daring to believe it myself as I looked my grandmother in the eye.

"It wasn't a perfect relationship, Shelby, none of the worthwhile ones ever are. But we made it work because we decided to focus on the future instead of always looking back." Nana offered soberly.

"What are you saying, Nana? Are you telling me to forget about Carly and move on?" I demanded heatedly, my temper suddenly bubbling back to the surface.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. Don't you understand, Shelby? I may have been able to move on with your grandpa and lead a happy life with him till he passed away. But I never forgot about Maria, not once. Even though I was happy and had a family of my own, I always wondered about what could've been, if I'd been a little braver and taken a few more risks. It's haunted me all along and I don't want you to end up living with the same regret I did." Nana answered gently, touching my shoulder for the first time since the start of the conversation.

"You said you went to visit Maria in the hospital a few years ago. I thought you said that you lost touch with her." I noted resolutely, trying my best to put off talking about Carly just yet.

"I did. When your grandfather and I got married and began our lives together, I stopped writing letters to Maria and vice versa. But a few years ago, her youngest brother contacted me and told me that Maria was dying and that she wanted to see me one last time. I got on the next plane out and went to see; I'm not sorry that I did. She was still the same Maria I fell in love with all those years ago. Her body may have been weak and frail, but her spirit was stubborn and still full of life."

"The first thing she said to me was that she didn't harbour any ill-feelings towards me for my decision to move on from her. It was difficult for her to accept, but she wanted me to be happy, even if we couldn't be together. I told her about Gramps and she was genuinely happy that I had been blessed to find someone who loved me almost as much as she did. I sat for hours with her each day and we talked together, recalling happier times that we'd spent together. It felt like no time had ever existed since the time I knew and loved Maria. I'd been lonely for so long since your grandpa died; having her back in my life (if only for a short period of time) was everything to me, Shelby. I held her hand in those last few minutes when her family gathered around her bed while the priest said a final prayer for her soul. She looked at me and said that she would love me forever and that I mustn't be afraid. Even though it hurt all over again to lose her, I will never ever regret Maria. And if you feel anything for Carly that is close to what I shared with Maria, then you must never regret it, Shelby. It's a part of you now and it will change you forever. What you choose to do with that is entirely up to you." Nana continued vehemently while gripping my shoulders tightly in her wrinkly hands.

I'm not sure how, but I finally began my own story about how I had started falling in love with Carly slowly and surely. But instead of feeling a sense of relief, the weight in my chest felt even heavier as tears soon overcame me.

"I've ruined everything, Nana, and Carly probably won't ever speak to me again. I've hurt her too much, it's too late." I stated mournfully while bowing my head.

"It's never too late, Shelby. Not if you love her as much as you clearly do and she loves you back." Nana replied reassuringly after hearing about the story of me saving Carly from getting hit by the bus.

"I do love her, Nana. But I'm scared of what comes next; I don't know if I'm ready for everything to change." I admitted in a shaky voice as I looked her directly in the eye.

"Do you know that when you first wanted to become a professional fighter, I almost called Rod up and told him that I didn't want you to fight?" Nana asked unexpectedly.

I didn't know that. How many more secrets are gonna come out to bite me in the ass tonight?

"I thought the CFC was a vicious profession and not the kind of place my young granddaughter should be in. I was so afraid that you were going to get hurt in the ring. We've both lost so much and I was afraid to lose my only granddaughter too." Nana explained seriously.

"What changed your mind?" I asked curiously.

"I saw your first friendly fight before you won your very first CFC championship belt. You were magnificent in the ring, Shelby: so quick, graceful, fearless. No matter how many times that girl knocked you down, you kept getting back up and facing her every time. And when you finally beat her, you didn't rub it in her face. You bent over her and held out your hand to help her up. I swear, I'd never been prouder of you than in that moment. You showed so much sportsmanship and grace in that moment. From the moment you beat up that insolent bully in your old school for taking that little boy's lunch money, I knew that you would be great. I didn't stop being afraid, but I knew that you would be okay no matter what happened in. And it had absolutely nothing to do with how hard you could punch; it had everything to do with your big heart."

"It was your heart that led you to Carly in the first place; because you wanted to help a friend in need. And it's your heart and her heart that will prevail in the end. You're a lot braver than what you give yourself credit, Shelby. But I want you to remember that being 'tough' isn't the same as bravery. Being 'tough' makes your pride grow and keeps your guard up. But bravery…bravery is letting go of your fears and all control, not knowing what the final outcome will be. And that kind of bravery can only be achieved with love, Shelby." Nana replied fervently while she cupped my face in her hands.

"Even if Carly does want me back, nothing's gonna magically work out for us. There'll be people out there who will never accept the fact that I might be gay. They'll never let me and Carly be happy together, Nana." I protested weakly.

"You don't know that for sure, Shelby. But even if that's true, you won't be alone. You'll have Carly. She may not always say and do the right things and she may even do silly things like accidentally tackling an old woman off a stage after she's been hospitalised (I couldn't help laughing out loud at this), but she has a good heart. And I know that she loves you; I saw that the night she came rushing into your changing room after Gemma McGowen hit you and she wanted to make sure you were okay. And you'll always have me, Shelby. I may not throw such a good punch, but this old girl will always be fighting in your corner whenever someone tries to knock you down. I love you, sweetheart." Nana declared through a flurry of tears that leaked down her wrinkly cheeks.

I launched myself into her arms and hugged her tightly; both of us finally giving into our tears and years of pent-up grief and sadness that we could finally let go of.

"You are easily the strangest person I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much, Nana." I whispered sincerely while kissing her cheeks.

"Right back at ya, Shelby." Nana whispered back while holding me close.

We stayed like that for a while, probably all night if I was paying attention. But it was all I needed for the moment. I had one more thing to add to my list of accomplishments that I did well besides running away from my feelings.

I'm Shelby Marx, and I don't give up easily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh wee, bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Nana's got some skeletons in the closet, bahahahaha. I'm so evil, I know. But it's fun ; ) Now that Shelby's heard the whole truth, will this change anything between her and Carly? Decisions, decisions, decisions. The last round of chapters will be on FF next week and then all shall be revealed. Thanks again for reading, you're a swell crowd. Snapplelinz out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! How are you all? I am lying in bed right now, toasty warm under my electric blanket and attempting to write my newest Suite Life story. It's been going really slowly and I'm not sure when I'll have an update for it, but I will plough on nevertheless : ) If anyone's interested to know, I finally have some understanding of what 'postmodernism' is. But I still think it's a bunch of hoo-hah, a little too 'The Matrix' for me (spooky). Sadly, this will be the last week of updates because this story is finally coming to an end (sniff), but I really appreciate all of the feedback and reviews, it warms my heart so. Now onto the new chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Gym Class.  
**

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

"Shay, you're up next!"

Oh God, this is it. All the weeks of preparation have finally led me to this particular point in time: my physical assessment in Gym class.

I didn't sleep a wink last night. My whole body felt like it was tingling with nervous energy for hours while I tossed and turned relentlessly. I could barely eat breakfast this morning, so Spencer had to force-feed me two slices of toast and a glass of orange glass that's currently swirling around in my stomach right now. Since Gym is my first class for the day (figures, right?), I came to school an hour early just to get my nerves under control.

But it didn't help at all. I'm standing in a line along with my other classmates who are scheduled to do their evaluation this period while the rest did their physical tests next Gym period (lucky Skunk Bags), trembling all over from head to toe.

I'm not ready for this.

Since mine and Shelby's latest series of drama and endless tears, I haven't gone to the Jungle Gym in almost two weeks. So I compromised by going to the gym by myself a few days before my test to prepare myself. I just hope that enough of what Shelby's taught me about overall endurance pays off today. It's now or never.

I turned around sharply and found Sam and Freddie standing behind me with big smiles on their faces.

"Knock 'em dead, Cupcake." Sam whispered in my ear before enveloping me in a quick hug.

"Thanks, Sam." I replied uneasily while trying my best to smile.

Then it was Freddie's turn as he grinned nervously back at me.

"Guess it's time for the twig to prove herself," I teased lightly even though I felt like hurling all over the Gym floor.

"You're not a twig, Carly. You're a rock. You're gonna do great out there." Freddie responded earnestly before giving me a quick hug.

I was relieved that it isn't weird hugging Freddie since we'd had that really intense conversation about his feelings for me. Maybe things really were gonna be okay after all.

"By the way, Spencer's at the back of the Gym," Freddie added in a would-be casual tone.

I whipped around on the balls of my feet and stared at the Gym's main entrance. Sure enough, Spencer stood near the bleachers where spectators usually sat during Ridgeway basketball games, waving wildly at me and wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"What's he doing here?" I hissed sharply at my two best friends.

"Well, he's either here to watch your physical assessment or to mack on Miss Hundhausen." Sam teased maliciously , causing both me and Freddie to laugh out loud.

It definitely had to be option number 1 for Spencer. Miss Hundhausen is 6 feet tall, muscular, has a spiky crew cut that Wendy claims she got while in the US Army and a moustache on her upper lip that can't be classified as cute 'peach fuzz'. Oh, and she hates any member of the male species.

Yip, I am so dead.

"That is so wrong, Sam." I remarked while giggling.

"I hate to break up your little pow-wow, but the rest of us aren't getting any younger over here, Shay. Move it!" Miss Hundhausen roared and blew sharply on her whistle.

The sooner this humiliation is over, the sooner I can feign a muscle spasm in Principal Franklin's office and get Spencer to take me straight home. I sucked in a deep breath and stared long and hard at the first portion of the assessment set up especially to test my endurance.

Here goes nothing.

It's a good thing that I remembered to do all my stretching beforehand; it seems like Miss Hundhausen has designed the physical assessment test to make me exert my body to its limits. The first portion is sit-ups and push-ups, bringing back memories of my first fitness session with Shelby. I got into position and Miss Hundhausen blew her whistle.

Hundhausen wanted 100 sit-ups and push-ups each. I still found the sit-ups difficult to do, the muscles in my stomach twisting and tightening with discomfort as my upper body raised itself in a perpendicular motion each time, but I managed to get to 100 in less than 5 minutes. Then came the push-ups, which were a little easier as I mimicked what Shelby had taught me weeks ago, keeping my breathing even and timed according to my movement while trying not to rely too much on the strength of my arm muscles alone. I tried my best to ignore Spencer whooping like a moron and cheering me on in the distance while I did my exercises. I couldn't help smirking at some of my other classmates that were having a hard time getting through this particular set of exercise; I could see Wendy grimacing out of the corner my eye at Gibby, who Miss Hundhausen had allowed to do his test without a shirt on.

Miss Hundhausen began moving around all of us in a circle as we started lifting weights. I found myself daydreaming slightly while I lifted the dumbbells idly in each hand. I caught Sam's eye while she and Freddie sat on the bleachers with Spencer. She winked back and began flexing her arm muscles at me in a comical way that almost made me laugh and drop a dumbbell on my toe. When it came to lifting weights, I got the help of Scott Kellerman, a guy on the wrestling team to spot me. He was grinning upside-down at me the whole time while I worked my arm muscles, which I took as a good sign. As the assessment continued, I couldn't help noticing that more of my classmates seemed to be paying more attention to my assessment than anyone else's. Miss Hundhausen glowered at me a lot while scribbling things down on her clipboard, but she wasn't yelling, which I took as another good sign because she always yells at me. Maybe I'm actually doing something right for a change.

And then something strange happened. While Miss Hundhausen began putting my group through its paces with doing laps around the gym, I actually began enjoying myself. Everyone around me was dragging their feet and cursing at Hundhausen under their breath, but not me. I was sweating all over, but I wasn't tired yet. In a weird way, I finally get why Shelby enjoys exercising so much; it's such a rush. I've never felt this good before without needing a sugary drink first. I was the first to finish my 5 laps and I could hear some of my classmates calling my name and cheering me on. I grew in confidence the longer my assessment continued. Even jumping rope today wasn't as bad as usual, I only tripped once.

I looked over at the clock on the wall and grinned. It was five minutes to go before class ended and there was no way that Hundhausen could fit in anything more strenuous for the assessment. And just when I was about to congratulate myself on a job well done, my Gym teacher from hell burst my bubble yet again as she began scanning her clipboard.

"For bonus points, I want three of you to climb the big rope for me before class ends. Let's see…I'll take Scott Kellerman, Heather Vaughan and…Carly Shay." Miss Hundhausen trailed off with a devious grin when she looked my way.

Holy crap, I completely forgot about the ropes. My head started swimming while I gazed in horror at the thick golden rope hanging from the ceiling as my vision became blurry. Of all the fitness techniques that Shelby had taken me through in the past few weeks, climbing the rope was still by far my worst form of exercise. And it didn't help that I was terrified of heights after Sam and I had to jump out of a plane when we went to that award show in Japan. I felt a thick layer of sweat now covering my eyelids while I contemplated the daunting task ahead of me.

"Good luck, Carly!" Spencer called out exuberantly while sitting on the bleachers.

"It's okay, Carly. You can do it!" Freddie shouted in an encouraging tone.

"Come on, Cupcake! Show that rope who's boss!" Sam joined in while clapping her hands.

I took a deep breath and moved towards the rope, Scott and Heather standing on either side of me.

"When I blow my whistle, you start climbing. 1…2…3…" Miss Hundhausen counted dramatically.

Then she blew shrilly on her whistle and I grabbed hold of the rope in my hands. I began climbing up the thick coil of rope at a snail's pace, trying my hardest not to look down. I couldn't help staring on both sides of me at Heather and Scott, who weren't having any trouble with the task at hand. Small beads of sweat started forming on my cheeks and forehead and that's when I made the mistake of looking down.

Yikes!

Anyone else in their right mind would've realised that I wasn't really that high off the ground, but only halfway to the top. But I wasn't feeling that sane right now as I thought very hard about the possibility of plummeting back down to the ground if I let go of the rope. I could hear jeering and cheering all around as I tried my hardest to stay in control. But my head was swimming like crazy; my brain was turning to mulch and I felt like puking.

"Hey, check it out! Shay looks like she's gonna pass out!" Rory Blake sneered loudly.

He and the rest of his brainless friends on the football team began laughing loudly at my expense while I clung to the rope like an idiot.

"Put a lid on it, Rory, or I'll stuff a pound of butter in my sock right now and beat the crap out of you with it!" Sam threatened menacingly, which shut Rory up instantly.

"What are you doing, Shay? You're climbing a rope, not ringing a damn church bell in Notre Dame!" Miss Hundhausen roared impatiently, her face turning beet read while she blew on her whistle.

"Carly, what are you doing? Hurry up!" Gibby commanded shrilly.

"Shut up, Gibby! Don't listen to them, Carly. You can do it! Don't let go!" Wendy yelled encouragingly while standing next to Gibby.

"Come on, Carly. Just keep going!" Freddie exclaimed, joining in the cheering while cupping his hands over his mouth.

All of the sounds being made by everyone in the Gym were finally getting to me. To try and block the noise out of my head, I closed my eyes and gripped the rope tightly in my hands and held on for dear life.

That's when I saw Shelby's face, as clear as if she was standing right in front of me in that moment. She was wearing her usual gym clothes and standing on the mat she had lain out for us weeks ago when she first taught me how to stretch properly before exercising. Her hands were on her hips and she had this no-nonsense look on her face while she looked me dead in the eye:

"_Forget about the crowd, Carly. They don't matter right now. They're just nameless faces and this is just a rope. Put all of it aside and just focus on what you have to do." Shelby commanded in a steely voice. _

I kept my eyes closed while I tried very hard to focus on her face:

"_You're relying way too much on the strength in your arms. Use the muscles in your stomach and your thighs too to climb all the way up. Come on, you can do it." Shelby stated in an encouraging tone, her tiny dimples stretched out while smiling broadly. _

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling above me. I sucked in a deep breath and wrapped my legs tightly around the coiled rope. Once I had a secure hold, I began hoisting myself up slowly, bit by bit as the muscles in my abdomen clenched and unclenched with the effort. Once I set a steady rhythm, my lower body began matching my upper body as I climbed higher and higher. I couldn't hear anything below me anymore now, just the sound of my own heart thumping in my chest while Shelby's face flashed in my head.

I tried not to look down while beginning my descent, keeping my face trained on the adjacent wall as I made my way down.

Just a little bit more.

Using the little energy I had left in my bones, I used my arms to propel myself down, my hands stinging slightly from excessive rope burns. Then for a split second, my legs were hanging in mid-air before they finally touched the ground. My legs were wobbling like jelly at this point; but before I could fall onto my face, I felt a bunch of hands grabbing and holding me steady while I struggled to catch my breath. I felt so woozy, it was a wonder I didn't faint right then and there.

"You did it, Kid!" Sam shrieked loudly in my ear while hugging me around my waist.

"Is it time for 'Random Dancing' yet?" I asked stupidly, my eyes feeling strangely out of focus.

"You climbed the rope, Carly! That was amazing!" Freddie congratulated heartily while jumping around on the spot.

Then everyone stopped talking around me abruptly and I felt a strange chill in the air. I looked around and saw Miss Hundhausen stalking towards me, her clipboard quivering in her hand.

Oh boy, this isn't going to be pretty.

"Shay…that was…incredible." Miss Hundhausen stated in a trembling voice.

"Say what?" I asked dumbly, not sure I'd heard her the first time.

"The things you did today in this gym were indescribable, but I mean that in the best possible way." Miss Hundhausen elaborated in that same stiff tone of hers that sounded like she was about to start crying.

"Does that mean Carly passes Gym this semester?" Spencer piped up unexpectedly in a high-pitched voice as he ran towards me.

"Who are you?" Miss Hundhausen demanded in surprise, like she had only noticed Spencer's presence for the first time.

"Spencer Shay, Carly's older brother and guardian. So does she pass or not?" Spencer questioned impatiently.

A few more of my classmates (including my best friends) began firing questions at Miss Hundhausen until she blew loudly on her whistle.

"Everyone pipe down! Now, your official grade reports don't come out for another couple of weeks. But off the record...I can say with all confidence that…you pass. Congratulations, Shay." Miss Hundhausen replied earnestly with a small smile on her face, which changed back to a scowl almost immediately.

I'm pretty sure that my mouth was wide open in shock while Spencer, Sam and Freddie began yelling loudly and hugging me tightly.

"You did it, Carly! You did it!" Spencer screeched manically while hugging me tightly.

"Can't breathe, Spencer," I mumbled, my brain still feeling strangely hazy.

And then it finally sunk in. I aced my physical test.

I passed Gym.

My brain finally caught up with the rest of my body and I was finally hugging both Freddie and Sam tightly while jumping around on the spot with inexplicable joy.

"I passed Gym!" I shrieked in amazement.

"We know, Kid. We were there too!" Sam joined in happily.

"Any chance I can get in on this group hug action?" Gibby asked hopefully with his hands outstretched towards me.

"No!" I shouted in horror, noticing that he was still shirtless while I hid behind Freddie and Spencer.

"Get out of here, Gibby!" Sam growled menacingly, causing Gibby to take a few steps backwards.

Her scowl changed back to a grin when she turned to face me and began doing a crazy jig on the spot. From there, Miss Hundhausen blew her whistle and dismissed the class. But while the rest of my classmates filed out, the four of us continued dancing around and cheering like a bunch of crazy people. It was the first time I'd felt anything that wasn't sadness or regret. For the first time in a long time, I felt a sense of relief, like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Maybe it was because I had aced my test or just because I was feeling so exhilarated, but then I finally remembered what got me through that torturous rope-climbing exercise in the first place: Shelby.

Even though she's not here right now, she still found a way to get through to me when I really needed her. In spite of everything that's happened between us lately, I'll always be grateful to her for helping me out.

That's when I turned to the entrance to the Gym and thought that I saw her standing in the doorway. But then I blinked and I couldn't see her anymore. It must've just been another student with really long black hair walking down the hall. It just goes to show: even when I'm not supposed to be thinking of Shelby, she still finds a way to invade her way into my thoughts. Not that it was a bad thing, far from it. It just hurt.

Then Spencer mentioned something about convincing Principal Franklin to let me out of class early so we could celebrate and I snapped back to the present where the people I loved most were still there for me. It's time to focus on that now. So I decided to give in and just be happy for the moment.

Whatever Shelby's doing right now, she definitely isn't thinking about me. A part of me wants to see the silver lining in that. But I'm failing miserably in that respect.

* * *

**Shelby's POV**

Phew, that was close.

Good thing that chick with the black hair stepped right into my line of sight when she did and blocked me from view at just the right moment. Where did all these people suddenly come from?

Oh right, I just heard a bell ringing somewhere in the hall. It must be the end of the first period of the day. There were students flooding the hall, coming out of classrooms nearby and some coming out of the huge Gym I was standing in front of, wearing their gym clothes. A few of them stared at me in interest, but I ignored them.

I was wearing a baggy hoodie with my jeans today, which covered a lot of my face, so I don't think anyone recognised me. But I pulled it off my head a couple of seconds ago to flatten my hair that was poking out from underneath when Carly happened to stare at the entrance to the Gym at that particular moment. I just managed to duck behind a pillar in time, so I don't think she saw me. And even if she did, she wouldn't actually expect me to show up her school, since I have no reason to be here. So why am I here?

I probably shouldn't have come, but I just couldn't stay away. I woke up to my alarm ringing on my Pear-phone around 6am this morning. But instead of playing "Work It" by Missy Elliot (one of my favourite songs), it was playing "Let's Get Physical" by Olivia Newton John. I realised that I set a special alarm for this particular day weeks ago when Carly had first told me about her physical test. Maybe I had decided to come watch for myself a long time ago and see how Carly did, long before I ruined everything between the two of us. After a lot of deliberation (and some encouragement from Nana), I finally gave in and snuck into Ridgeway this morning.

I was about 15 minutes late, so I missed the first portion of Carly's test. I got there when she was in the middle of lifting weights with some big guy spotting her, which made jealousy rush over me at the stupid grin on his face. And then she started doing laps around the huge Gym with the rest of her classmates doing their test too. I can't believe how much progress she's made in just a short time; she was practically leaving them in her dust without breaking into a sweat. I would've started cheering right then and there if I weren't trying to stay incognito.

Then the fiasco with climbing the ropes happened. I could see the fear on Carly's face even from where I stood; she looked like she was about to pass out. And then she got halfway up the rope and I thought she was going to fall back down. But then out of nowhere, she managed to pull herself together and climb the rest of the way. She looked physically and mentally exhausted when she came back down, but she did it, and all by herself. I was so proud of her, I thought I might internally combust. I guess she didn't need me after all. Part of me felt relieved considering how much I'd been worried about this day. But the rest of me felt incredibly miserable because things were definitely over between us now.

But I couldn't stop myself from just standing here, watching her celebrating with Freddie, Sam and Spencer in a group hug, radiating with happiness from head to toe. I'm not even sure she knows how beautiful she is when she thinks no one else is watching. It hurts in every single cell of my body to see her like this, but there's some small comfort in seeing her happy like this with the people she loves most, without me around. That has to count for something. I did what I set out to do in the first place; I helped her get physically ready for her test and she aced it with flying colours.

Now I have to slip away before she finally sees me and head back to 'The Jungle Gym' to practise some new fighting techniques with Juan and Gary. I have a big fight coming up in a few days and I have to be ready for it.

It's time to finally put Carly Shay back in the closet where she belongs.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there it is, the dreaded physical assessment test. Carly passed, hooray! **

***pauses for a moment of random dancing***

**I couldn't resist leaving things on an angsty note with Shelby's POV though, I'm positively incorrigible ; ) Just two more chapters before the end is nigh. Anyone happen to catch the latest iCarly episode 'iGot A Hot Room'? I thought it was awesome, as was Carly's new bedroom. She could totally fight crime now and that could be her lair, like the 'bat cave' or something, I'm just sayin'. Alright, enough gibberish from me. I'm extremely sleep-deprived and consequently not in control of all my mental faculties. Snapplelinz out!  
**

**Fun Fact: 'Hundhausen' is a German surname that when translated into English, literally means 'Doghouse'. So when you think about it, Carly's Gym teacher was kinda doggin' her during class (you see what I did there with that awesome play on words?) Ok, I'm seriously done talking now, cheerio!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! What goes on in the land of Fanfiction? This is the second-last chapter for this story, hopefully everything's coming full-circle now. Spoiler Alert: this is a long chapter, so much for my 'no less than 5000 words' rule. Another thing you should know about me: I very rarely stick with one decision and follow through, especially in my stories ; ) Did Shelby really mean what she said about keeping Carly in the closet forever last chapter? In case anyone's wondering, I'm not talking about kidnapping and torture here, bahahaha. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own iCarly. Let it go. **

* * *

**Carly's POV: **

Everything around me is strangely distorted right now.

Colours, lights, shapes. Everything's all fuzzy, like a collection of squiggly lines drifting in and out of each other.

That's probably because I'm lying in a bathtub right now, my whole body completely immersed beneath the water. Why am I lying in a bathtub when I could've just taken a shower? For some weird reason, I didn't feel like taking a shower. Lying in the warm water just holding my breath for several seconds seems like a fun way to pass the time. Some people might think that's morbid or just plain spooky, but not me. Right now, putting off doing anything important or just anything for that matter seems like something I really want to be doing with my time.

"Carlaaaay!"

Wow, weird. Even though I'm underwater right now, I can hear Spencer yelling for me in perfect pitch all the way from the living room downstairs.

"Carlaaaay! Get down here!"

Okay, that sounds like Sam calling for me now. I'd better get down there before she comes marching upstairs. If you're friends with Sam, you do not want her coming into a bathroom while you're naked, trust me. She doesn't have any problems with invading my personal space and commenting on my various body parts, really not cool.

I gasped loudly as my head emerged from the water, my heart pounding in my chest from lack of oxygen. I pushed my wet hair out of my face and tried to steady my breathing while I drained the bath. Then I grabbed a fluffy towel on the rack and got out of the bath as I dried myself off. I reached for my favourite pink bathrobe with the white flowers hanging on the door and put it on while toweling my hair dry. Then I left the steamy bathroom and skipped down the stairs in my bunny slippers where Spencer, Sam and Freddie were waiting for me.

"Hey. Were you taking a shower this whole time?" Spencer questioned curiously of me.

"I didn't hear the water running." Freddie commented matter-of-factly while glancing towards the stairs.

"I was taking a bath." I informed them casually.

"You took a bath?" Freddie demanded in surprise.

"You hate baths. You're always talking about how gross they are." Sam pointed out in confusion.

"Just felt like it I guess." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and get dressed. The fight starts in 30 minutes." Spencer stated hurriedly.

"Yeah, about that. I'm not going." I answered swiftly.

It would have been funny watching the three of them staring at me in alarm if I weren't feeling really crappy.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Sam asked loudly.

"I'm gonna stay at home. That would achieve the 'not going' part." I offered sarcastically on the last part of my statement.

"But Shelby invited you to the fight today." Freddie protested vehemently.

"No, _Rod_ invited me to the fight today. That's why _he_ stopped by the apartment last night and asked me in person, not Shelby." I amended shortly with my arms folded across my chest.

"Yeah, but he invited you to come today because Shelby asked him to." Spencer responded coherently.

"Well, why didn't she just stop by the apartment last night? Or better yet, why didn't she pick up the phone and ask me herself? I think you guys are reading way too much into Shelby wanting me at the fight today." I answered coolly.

"Maybe she wants to talk, Carly." Freddie replied in a small voice.

"About what, Freddie? What is there to talk about? I think Shelby made her feelings pretty clear the last time we 'talked'!" I retorted angrily, making air-quotes with my fingers.

I don't know why I'm on the defensive all of a sudden. It's like all this anger about the situation between me and Shelby is finally hitting home, and I don't like it one bit. In some ways, I felt happier knowing that she didn't want me the way I wanted her and was actively trying to keep her distance this whole time. But now she's sending me all these mixed signals by sending Rod over to my apartment late at night to ask me for things. Why does she even care? She's the one who told me to move on, so why won't she let me? Why does Shelby still insist on screwing with my head?

"Did you ever think that maybe she's trying to reach out to you, Carls? And instead of meeting her halfway, you're just gonna hide out at home?" Sam demanded heatedly, which took me by surprise.

It took me about two seconds to respond while Freddie and Spencer stood between us with uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"I'm not hiding, Sam. I'm making a choice, there's a difference. Unlike Shelby, who's been hiding for weeks before this. I'm not playing her game anymore, that's all there is to it." I responded resolutely.

"So you're not coming with us to the Staple Center?" Spencer asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not. I can't." I replied more gently, willing myself not to start crying.

"We'd better get going then if we're gonna beat the traffic. We still have to pick up Gibby at his place." Freddie informed Spencer softly without meeting my eye.

"Yeah, okay." Spencer mumbled dejectedly.

"You're really not coming?" Sam asked gently of me, her anger at my decision melting almost immediately.

"I can't, Sam." I reiterated sadly.

She sighed in response and nodded slowly back at me; I knew our argument was over and I hugged her gently. Spencer gave me a one-armed hug afterwards and placed something on the kitchen counter behind me.

"If you change your mind, your ticket's over there." Spencer murmured kindly with a nod towards the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, Spencer. I'll see you guys later. Have fun." I greeted brightly with a big smile on my face.

"Thanks. Later, Carly." Freddie greeted back with a small smile on his face.

"Later, Cupcake. Stay out of trouble." Sam teased as she walked towards the door.

"I'll try," I retorted laughingly, feeling a little better.

The three of them waved at me one last time before trooping out of the front door, Spencer shutting it behind them. As soon as they were gone, my smile vanished, leaving me alone with my troubled thoughts. It was easier to believe that I'd made the right decision not to go when three pairs of eyes weren't telling me otherwise. And now that they were finally gone, I still felt torn.

I unconsciously stepped forward and found myself closer to the kitchen counter and a few inches closer to my ticket for Shelby's big fight. I picked up the shiny laminated card and examined it closely.

"Why does it always come down to a fight with you, Shelby?" I asked myself loudly.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

**Shelby's POV**

I'm sitting in my changing room right now on a hard wooden bench dressed in my fighting clothes, with my silky robe draped across my shoulders and staring my mirror down with a death glare.

Déjàvu.

At least I'm totally amped for this fight, unlike the last time with Gemma McGowen. Today I'm facing off with a Serbian fighter named Anna Sharapova, whom I'd fought against on a number of occasions. She's pretty tough in the ring, but a really cool girl outside of professional fighting. I wouldn't say that we're close friends exactly, but we've hung out a couple of times while touring across the globe for CFC fights together and she seems really nice and down to earth. In a weird way, she reminds me of Carly.

I just had to go think it, didn't I?

Too late, it's like Carly's permanently subletting a part of my brain now. Instead of being terrified, the thought actually comforts me now. Like I don't have to hide from it or run away anymore. I still don't know how she feels about me, but at least I know where I stand on the subject.

I love Carly Shay. I'm in love with Carly Shay.

I'm in love with a girl. And now I have to tell her.

Which is why it's crucial that Rod gave her my message last night. He assured me that he had (since I called him at least 5 times to check), but he still doesn't know why I want to see Carly so badly. I'm not even sure how this is gonna go once the fight's over, but I hope some divine inspiration will come to me on how to convince Carly that my feelings for her are real. Nana thinks that I should've gone to Carly's apartment last night instead of Rod to ask her to come to the fight, but that was out of the question. There's no guarantee that she would've even opened up the front door, much less want to talk to me. I'm hoping that if someone sort of neutral like Rod asked her to come today, she might just give in. She came the last time I fought Gemma McGowen, and I didn't even expect her to show up then.

She has to come today, she just has to.

Juan opened up my dressing room door and walked towards me slowly.

"The announcer's about to start. Are you ready, Shelby?" he asked me quietly, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I'm ready, Juan." I answered confidently.

"Now don't forget, you have to draw out her weaknesses before you hone in-"

"I got it, Juan. This won't be like Gemma McGowen, I promise." I interrupted as respectfully as possible to let my trainer know that I wasn't going to mess up like last time.

"Okay, I believe you. Now go out there and show Anna Sharapova who's boss." Juan ordered gently, clapping my shoulder as I got to my feet.

"Yes, Sir." I replied cheerfully while Juan helped me put my robe on over my body.

"Shelby?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a great fighter and you've got a lot of heart. You already have everything you need; it's all inside of you." Juan stated seriously, tapping the center of my chest with his index finger.

"I know. Thanks, Juan. You're a pretty awesome trainer." I responded meekly with a self-conscious smile on my face.

Juan returned my smile and clapped me affectionately on the back as we walked down the dimly lit tunnel. The crowd's cheering and roaring was growing louder the closer we got to the center of the huge auditorium, the flood lights overhead blinding against my half-closed eyes. I started my usual routine of getting the crowd hyped up by pumping my gloved fists high in the air while the announcer called out my name in a loud booming voice.

I was getting closer to the ring now. The front row was coming into my line of sight the longer I walked. Any second now, I was going to look to my left and meet her lovely dark brown eyes staring back at me. I even started counting it down in my head when I caught sight of them: first Spencer….then Sam…Freddie…Gibby chomping on a big box of popcorn…

And then…nothing.

Carly's not here. Where is she? I'm starting to panic now.

Maybe she went to the bathroom before the start of the fight? Yeah, that's it, just keep an eye out for her. Find her, Shelby!

My heart began shrinking in my chest when I stared past Gibby and saw a middle-aged guy in the seat next to him. She couldn't be in the bathroom; Spencer would've saved her a seat.

Carly's really not here.

Did Rod give her the message like I told him to? I was very clear with my instructions. Calm down, Shelby. Rod did exactly what you told him to; he wouldn't screw this up for you. Hasn't he always had your best interests at heart since you became a professional fighter? This isn't his fault, it's mine. I pushed Carly away, and too far by the looks of it. She can't even stand to be in the same space with me, sharing the same oxygen. I really hurt her, and I can't take it back. My eyes finally locked with Nana's, who was sitting a few seats away from Spencer. Her eyes were resigned and sad, the truth confirmed in them.

My legs were probably seconds away from buckling before Juan steered me into the ring and Anna Sharapova came jogging towards the ring with her trainer in tow. I was only listening vaguely to the instructions given to us by the referee while he spoke to both Anna and I, my head in a daze.

"Hey, Shelby. You ready for this?" Anna asked in a good-natured tone, trying to get my attention.

I met her gaze and saw that she had a big grin on her face.

"Always." I responded meekly, trying my best to smile, but it didn't seem to fool her one bit.

"You okay?" Anna asked softly, her green eyes expanding with concern.

"Course." I replied quickly, making a better attempt at persuading her.

Then I moved towards the corner of the ring where Rod and Juan stood waiting for me. I opened up my mouth while Juan put my gum guard inside my mouth.

"How you feeling, Shelby? You good?" Rod asked all in one breath.

I nodded quickly and flexed my gloved hands menacingly.

"You sure?" Rod pressed anxiously, sensing the undercurrent of my mood.

"Uh-huh. Let's do this." I replied briskly in a muffled tone through my gum guard.

And then I was back in the ring standing opposite Anna, my jaw set in a hard line. Sure, I feel like my heart's ripping into a million pieces and I'll start bleeding all over the canvas in the next few seconds. But I can't let Carly know that she's gotten to me. If fighting's all I have left, then I'm giving it everything I've got.

"I want a nice clean fight. No eye-gouging or fish-hooking, understand?" The referee told me and Anna in a no-nonsense way.

Both of us looked at him and nodded before bumping our gloved fists together. Then the referee blew his whistle and the fight began.

I started circling Anna, holding my fists up to the sides of my face while I thought of where best to attack. All of my previous anxiety was disappearing and my innate fighting instinct was starting to kick in. There was no fear in my overall stance, just intense concentration and calculation. But instead of keeping a cool head like usual, I was pissed off.

And all of it was directed at Carly. Why isn't she here? All this time, she's been accusing me of being a coward and she didn't even bother coming to the fight. I know I'm being completely irrational right now, but I can't help it. I need to know what she's thinking; I need to hear it from her that she's really moved on.

Anna was swinging her fists violently at me, trying her hardest to throw me off balance, but I won't bite. I'm not even sure I care about this fight at all right now. This is so not good; Juan will knock me out himself if I lose focus now. But no matter what I tried, Carly kept popping back into my head like a broken record player. She's not even here right now and I'm losing all control. What's happening to me?

And then somewhere in-between punching Anna square in the cheek and round-house kicking her, I started laughing like some kind of lunatic, drawing a few stares from the referee, Anna (who was lying on the canvas) and a couple of people in the front row. Carly may not be here right now, but I can't just let this go. She has to be the one to tell me to my face that she doesn't want me. But bottom line, she has to know how I feel about her, even if she doesn't feel the same way in the end. Nana didn't raise a coward.

Wait, what's that loud noise like the sound of thousands of bees swarming around me? Oh right, the fight. I really have to stop zoning out like this. Juan's probably going to kill me for even considering this, but I have to end this fight now, and quick.

15 seconds.

Anna was lying flat on her back, gasping and panting hard after the referee had finally pulled me off of her. Then he blew his whistle loudly and the fight was over. He stared at me in confusion when I extended my hand towards Anna and helped to her feet. I don't usually do that with my opponents, but a part of me wanted to let her know that it wasn't anything personal.

"Doesn't your trainer hate it when you end a fight too quickly?" Anna asked in an ironic tone.

"Yeah, but he'll get over it. There's somewhere else I have to be right now. Good fight, Sharapova." I greeted courteously while shaking her hand.

Then I did a quick victory dance for the sake of the crowd, hopping around on the spot and pumping my firsts high in the air. I stared over at Nana afterwards and she had this look in her eye like she knew what I was about to do. I nodded and she gave me a small smile in return. And then I was gone, running out of the ring and sprinting through the tunnel back towards my changing room without looking back.

I threw on an old tracksuit of mine over my fighting clothes and a pair of sneakers before sprinting out the back exit of the Staple Center and hailing a cab. I gave the driver hurried instructions to take me to Bushwell Plaza and then all I could do was sit back for a moment and send a couple of quick apologies via text message to Juan, Rod and Nana.

It took us another 15 minutes to finally stop outside Bushwell Plaza. I grabbed a couple of notes and tossed them at the driver before hopping out and sprinting through the main entrance. Naturally, Lewbert was at his desk, yelling something about a newly mopped floor while I ignored him and headed for the elevator. I started calling Carly's cellphone and house phone repeatedly and not getting a response till I stood outside her apartment, pounding loudly on her front door, not caring who heard me.

"Carly, it's Shelby! Open the door!" I bellowed, my fist hitting the wooden door repeatedly.

"I know you don't wanna see me right now, but I need to talk to you. It's important!" I continued painstakingly.

"I know you're in there! I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well let me in, Carly!" I yelled emphatically.

I almost got a heart attack when one of the Shay's adjacent neighbours opened up her front door at that particular moment with a laundry basket in her arms. She was middle-aged with auburn-brown hair and a severe look on her face. And she reminded me of someone, but who?

"Excuse me, young lady, but do you know what time it is?" the older woman asked of me.

"Uh…3pm?" I asked stupidly, not knowing where she was going with her interrogation.

"Well, 3pm is not the time to be banging on people's doors like some kind of drummer in a rock band. This is a respectable neighbourhood and a quiet apartment complex." The stranger scolded sternly.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to disturb the peace. I'm looking for Carly Shay, do you know if she's home?" I asked politely of the middle-aged woman.

"She was an hour ago, but then she left. She probably went to that horrible fight downtown that her brother took my little boy to with that vicious blonde terror and that pubescent shirtless hobo." The older woman complained with an indignant sniff.

Little boy? Vicious blonde terror? Shirtless hobo? Oh my God, is this Freddie's mom? Carly told me all about her. If half of what she told me is true, then Mrs Benson is two blinks short of being certified.

"You're Mrs. Benson?" I asked in amazement, trying my hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Yes I am. And who are you?" Mrs. Benson asked in a haughty tone.

"I'm Shelby Marx." I introduced quickly.

"Shelby Marx…why does that name sound familiar? Wait, you're the professional fighter; you're supposed to be downtown! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Benson demanded in alarm.

"Looking for Carly. I'm sorry about the noise." I greeted politely before sprinting towards the elevators again.

"Well, there's no need to rush now that the fight's over, you'll give yourself a heart attack! Fighting in an arena is no place for a young girl like you – do your parents know about this?" Mrs. Benson shrieked after me right before the elevator doors closed mercifully.

It was a long shot, but maybe Lewbert knew where Carly had gone.

"Lewbert, Mrs Benson said that Carly Shay left her apartment an hour ago. Do you happen to know where she went?" I questioned rapidly of the doorman with the huge wart on his cheek.

"N-yaaaa! What makes you think I care about a prissy teenage girl who keeps dirtying up my floor with her hooligan friends?" Lewbert screeched furiously, coming around his desk to talk to me.

"Sheesh, what is your deal? I'm just asking you a simple question!" I fumed, beginning to lose my temper with this guy.

"Well, simple questions are for people who don't have to deal with snotty kids running through their lobby when they're trying to clean a floor without a Wonder Mop!" Lewbert yelled angrily.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a jerk?" I questioned coldly.

"All the time! But guess what, girlie, it's not a perfect world. The world's filled with jerks like me. You want a perfect world? Then go to Disneyland!" Lewbert barked maliciously.

That does it. Most of the time, I try not to pick fights with random tools like Lewbert and his icky mole outside of the ring. But his bony ass is pushing it. He yelped when I grabbed him by the collar of his scruffy uniform with both hands and slammed his back against the doorman's desk with a loud thud.

"Say, what's the big idea?" Lewbert squeaked in a scared voice.

"The big idea is that you should learn how to talk to people without sounding like a gigantic ass-hat. Now I'm gonna ask you just one more time where Carly Shay is. If I like your answer, then you can go right back to picking your creepy mole. If not, a dirty floor's gonna feel like Disneyland next to what I have planned for you!" I hissed menacingly in his ear.

"Okay, okay! Be reasonable, will ya! She left a while ago and she didn't look too happy either." Lewbert confessed weakly.

"Where did she go, Lewbert?" I pressed in a low voice.

"Gy-angth, how the heck should I go? All I do is keep an eye on the doors!" Lewbert shot back rudely.

"We're getting closer to Disneyland, Lewbert." I warned ominously, my forearm moving across his throat to cut off his air supply.

"N-yaaaaah! Can't breathe here! She might've said something about a 'gym' under her breath when she walked past my desk earlier." Lewbert gulped hoarsely.

"A gym? You're sure that's what she said?" I asked curiously, my grip on him loosening a little.

"Yeah, absolutely. She even had a sports bag around her shoulder. That's all I know, I swear!" Lewbert squeaked in terror.

I let go of Lewbert and he scurried back behind the safety of his desk.

"You're in luck, Lewbert, I believe you. Now do yourself a favour and suck less at your job, will ya? Oh, and in case you're wondering, your mole isn't a big talking point. I'm just sayin'."

I gave Lewbert a big smile before jogging out through the main entrance again and hailing yet another cab. Lewbert had given me a clue as to where Carly was right now.

I just hope I find her.

* * *

I tossed an unholy amount of money at yet another unsuspecting cab driver before sprinting through the main entrance of 'The Jungle Gym', bypassing the lobby and hurtling towards the elevators. It's ironic that I'm actually exhausted now, considering that all this running is a drop in the bucket next to the amount of time I usually spend training. Maybe I'm finally giving in to all the emotional turmoil I've been experiencing the past few months over Carly Shay. And it all ends today, hopefully.

Now I'm standing outside the glass doors to my hidey-hole, looking in and I'm surprised. It's definitely Carly with her back to me, dressed in her gym clothes. But she's wearing boxing gloves and she's exercising with my punching bag. Forget exercising, she's pummeling it into oblivion – when did she get so good at boxing? This is a far cry from the girl who couldn't throw a 'Sunday Punch' to save her life a few weeks ago. Carly Shay's really come a long way from the shy scaredy-cat I used to know.

I started calling out to her, but she didn't turn around once. Wow, she's really going to town on my punching bag – I wonder who she's picturing right now? I always picture a specific person when I'm practicing punching on the bag; usually it's an opponent I don't like, the school bully that launched my fighting career or Chuck Norris for some reason, but it's always someone.

Ah, white iPod earphones, that's why Carly can't hear me. Guess I'll have to try a more direct approach. I touched her shoulder gently and she whipped around on the balls of her feet and nearly took my head off. Damn, where did that come from? I see Carly's reflexes have improved too.

Carly yanked her iPod earphones out of her ears and looked intently back at me. She looked slightly calmer than when I first entered the room, but I can't help noticing that she's giving me the evil-eye right now. Guess I know who she was picturing while pummeling my punching bag a second ago.

"Hey," I greeted in a shaky tone with a feeble wave of my hand.

"Shelby…what are you doing here?" Carly asked in alarm, stuffing her earphones into her pocket.

"This is my second home, remember? So the more important question is…what are _you_ doing here?" I demanded pointedly.

Carly stopped glaring and shrugged instead.

"I don't know really. I decided to come here at the last minute." She offered meekly.

"Pretty strange place for you to hide from me." I noted dryly.

"I wasn't hiding from you!" Carly protested defensively.

"Sure you were. That's why you didn't come to the fight today." I stated assuredly.

Carly's hands went back to her sides at that exact moment and I knew I was right.

"Okay, so I was hiding out here, until you came in. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be fighting right now?" Carly questioned in confusion.

"I ended the fight a little early. So I came looking for you to find out why you didn't come." I offered nonchalantly.

"Does it even matter?" Carly asked wearily while flicking sweaty strands of hair out of her face.

"Of course it matters. I wanted you there, Carly." I answered truthfully.

"Why?" Carly demanded heatedly.

"Why?" I asked softly, her tone throwing me for a second.

"If you wanted me there so badly, you should've asked me yourself. Why did you send Rod to my apartment last night to ask me to come to the fight?" Carly pressed impatiently with her hands on her hips.

She had me there. Guess it's time for the truth now.

"I uh…I was scared to ask you myself." I admitted faintly.

"Why?" Carly asked in a hard tone.

"Because…I thought you might not want to see me if I came to see you myself. I thought you might be mad at me after everything I've said and done to you lately. I thought it would be easier for you if Rod came instead of me." I explained cautiously.

"Don't you mean easier for you?" Carly questioned coldly.

I stood in front of her with slumped shoulders and sighed loudly, feeling completely defeated. This isn't going the way I planned at all. This is supposed to be the part where Carly hears me out and forgives me, not the part where she ends up hating me forever.

"I don't wanna fight anymore, Carly." I stated tiredly.

"You're quitting professional fighting?" Carly asked in alarm, causing me to stare at her in confusion.

I couldn't help laughing at her a second later when I realized she'd misunderstood what I was trying to tell her. For a smart girl, Carly Shay can be pretty slow sometimes. Her ability to never think the worst of anyone is one of the many things I've come to love about her.

"What's so funny?" Carly demanded stonily.

"You. I meant that I don't want to fight with you anymore, not that I want to stop fighting professionally." I rephrased patiently.

"Oh." Carly remarked sheepishly, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

I moved closer towards her and she didn't step back, which gave me renewed courage. Then I cupped her cheeks with my hands slowly and stepped right into her personal space so she couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry about everything I've said and done lately, Carly. I was wrong." I offered softly.

Carly didn't pull away, but leant in closer to me till our foreheads were touching. She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath that made my heart pound in my chest. But instead of cheering me up, I felt even worse, especially when I looked down at her face and saw tears running slowly down her cheeks.

"I can't be here right now," she whispered painstakingly.

"Then why did you come in the first place?" I asked gently, wiping away her tears with my fingertips.

"Because…I need...closure I guess. I needed to be here one last time before saying…goodbye." Carly replied meekly, her eyes still closed.

"If that's what you want, then I won't stand in your way. But before you say goodbye, I need you to know something first, Carly." I stated emphatically, my lips inches away from hers.

"Why are you doing this to me, Shelby?" Carly whispered miserably.

"What am I doing to you, Carly?" I asked curiously, desperate to hear her answer.

"This…everything! It's like you're setting me up on purpose to believe one thing when you mean something completely different. First you tell me to move on, and then you want to see me again. You keep acting like you care just to push me away again. What do you want from me, Shelby?" Carly questioned vehemently.

"I want you, Carly. Just you." I responded earnestly, my fingers grazing across the indentations in her cheek bones.

"I thought you wanted me to be happy without you." Carly mumbled pointedly, referring to our last argument.

"I thought that's what was best for both of us, to just forget. But I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I haven't been able to eat or sleep properly since our last conversation; hell, even my training has pretty much sucked lately. All I because I can't get you out of my head, Carly Shay. I'm done fighting this thing between us anymore. I'm done running." I answered seriously while running my hands through Carly's raven black hair.

"You said you couldn't make me happy, that…kissing me was…a mistake." Carly pointed out slowly with her eyes half-open now.

"It wasn't, Carly, I promise you it wasn't. I only said that because all these feelings I have for you freaked me out and when we kissed…it just made me realize even how much I want you and it was driving me crazy. I'm probably right about not being able to make you happy because I've never been good with feelings and stuff. But if you let me, I want the chance to try." I answered truthfully.

I moved my hands back towards Carly's face and I was happy to find that her eyes were finally open and locked on mine, like she was finally ready to hear me out.

"But how can you be sure this is what you want, Shelby? You might have been the one who stopped anything else from happening between us early on, but that doesn't mean this isn't complicated. In case you haven't noticed, we're two teenage girls, which would make us…gay. How do you expect things to be normal for us? You're a famous professional fighter and I'm the host of a popular web-show. We can't hide this." Carly remonstrated seriously.

"I'm not asking you to." I reassured her, matching her tone.

"Then how is this going to work?" Carly questioned slowly.

"I honestly don't know, Carly. I've never been in a situation like this before, much less a serious relationship. But I don't want to hide from this, I don't want to hide you. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me. And I've already made a start with telling the people in my world about you. My grandmother knows." I answered frankly.

Carly's eyes opened wide at this declaration and she looked like she was about to start hyperventilating.

"Oh my God, your grandmother knows? How did she take it? What did she say?" Carly asked in one breath.

"I was really scared that she wouldn't be cool with any of it. But Nana really surprised me. I guess it's because she sort of had an affair with a friend of hers who was a girl back in nursing school a million years ago-"

"Wait, what? Your grandmother was involved with another woman?" Carly shrieked in shock.

"Yip, pretty much. A lot of things came out of the closet in more ways than one these past few weeks. But the point is that Nana said she loved me and she would support me no matter what. And even if this thing with you and me isn't meant to work out, knowing she'll always be there for me is really all I needed to know." I responded softly.

"That's really great, Shelby." Carly offered genuinely, a small smile dancing across her face.

"I know it'll be scary to let everyone know eventually, especially Spencer, Sam and Freddie. But if there's anything that Nana's taught me, it's to always be yourself, especially with the people you love. And they deserve to know, eventually."

"Funny story. They already…kind of…know." Carly offered sheepishly.

"You told them?" I questioned in surprise.

"Actually, they kind of forced it out of me. I was miserable after your last fight that I just shut down and they noticed. They sat me down in a weird intervention-type scenario and I ended up telling them about what happened between us." Carly explained hastily, not quite meeting my eyes.

My head started reeling from this set of information presented to me. Spencer, Sam and Freddie know? So we'd both accidentally had the conversation with our 'go-to' people in the space of a few weeks. Nana was bizarrely accepting, but what about Carly's brother and two best friends? Do they hate me now?

"And? How did they…take it?" I asked in a shaky whisper, feeling suddenly nauseous.

"They, uh…they were…really…weird about it. When I told them I thought I was in love with you, they were really stunned. They just sat there for a while staring at me while I stared back at them. But I talked to Spencer first, then Sam and Freddie the next day. It's gonna take a while for all three of them to get used to the idea, but they told me that they love me and that they'll be here for me, whatever I need." Carly answered slowly while looking intently into my eyes.

I can't believe it, this can't possibly be happening right now. None of this is supposed to be this easy. It's supposed to be hard and difficult and dramatic with everyone Carly and I love against us, trying to keep us apart. I'm supposed to start sleeping with one eye open in case either Spencer or Sam comes after me with a baseball bat and a shovel. What kind of world are we living in where you can change your life so drastically and no one even cares? Okay, so that's not exactly true, it's gonna take some adjusting for this new perspective on my sexuality for all of them, even myself. But if they were okay with all this, then what's still standing in mine and Carly's way?

And that's when I realized that Carly had already given me part of her answer about how she felt towards me.

"Wait…when you told Spencer, Sam and Freddie that you might be gay, you told them that you think you're in love with me?" I spluttered in amazement.

Carly's cheeks turned red, but I was pleased to see that she wasn't trying to deny it.

"I…I'm not sure I mentioned the word 'love'. It…it might've been 'I like Shelby Marx'…" Carly stammered abashedly.

"Uh-uh, no way. You said 'love', Carly." I corrected impatiently.

"I said 'I think I'm in love with you'. There's a difference." Carly retorted exasperatedly while jabbing a finger into my chest.

"Well, when you said it the first time, you might still have been unsure, and I get that. What about now though? Are you still unsure, Carly?" I questioned softly, my hands moving towards Carly's shoulder blades and gripping her tightly.

I can see that Carly's having trouble saying what she really wants to say and I don't want to push her. But I have to know if I'm too late, if this is done between us.

"I…I uh…" Carly stuttered uncertainly.

"I love you, Carly." I stated quickly, not really sure when I first decided to tell her first before hearing her answer.

"What?" Carly demanded loudly.

"I have for a while, maybe around the time just after the big fight when I knew for certain that you didn't push my grandmother over on purpose. Even if you don't feel the same way, I need you to know once and for all that I'm completely and insanely in love with you, Carly Shay." I declared wholeheartedly.

Now that the words are finally out, I feel so light-hearted, like I'm gonna pass out at any second. But it's out there now and I can't take it back. Juan will probably kill me for even considering letting down my guard and exposing myself like this, even though I'm not fighting anyone in a ring right now. But it's too late; my shields are down and Carly can do whatever she wants to me, even if she's just going to break my heart at the end of it.

"You love me? You really love me, Shelby?" Carly questioned hastily, looking deep into my eyes like they held the answer to her question.

"I really do, Carly. I even love how you can't trash-talk for shit and how you call yourself a 'twig' every time we exercise together. But mostly, I love that you're sweet, kind, honest, loyal and you always try to see the good in people, even someone like me when I don't deserve it. I just…do." I replied sincerely while my heart started thumping hard and fast in my chest.

And then we just stood there together, staring at one another for the longest time, inhaling and exhaling with deliberate movement. And then Carly lunged at me and I didn't even have time to defend myself. But I realized a second later that it didn't matter because she was hugging me and not trying to hit me in the face like I initially thought. For a small girl, Carly really was doing a good job of holding onto me tightly, her whole body wrapped around mine. It kinda reminded me of when she wouldn't let go of my leg during our big fight a lifetime ago; I just hope she's not as scared of me right now as she was back then.

And then Carly was looking at me again, her hands going towards my cheeks like all those stolen moments before when we were both fighting so hard against our growing feelings for each other. It felt like she was asking for permission for something with this small gesture. So instead of saying anything and possibly breaking the spell, I nodded and tried my best to smile, hoping this would be enough.

My heart sped up frantically when Carly leant closer towards me and grazed my lips with her soft ones, pressing her chest against mine with the small action. I felt like I'd never breathe again in that moment, not that I wanted to. The only thing I could process was the fact that Carly was kissing me of her free will, and it felt even better than the first time. Then it dawned on me that I should probably return the favour at some point in this surreal turn of events.

With my forehead pressed against Carly's, I rubbed my tiny nose against hers and deepened the kiss, my tongue making a smooth series of lines against her plump lips. Carly made a small noise in the back of her throat and opened her mouth wider to let me in. But it wasn't just me dominating over her in any sense of the word. It was both of us dueling together now, our tongues meeting somewhere in the middle as our lips moved together in a hushed frenzy. How could I have thought for one single second that I wanted to give up on this? Carly's hands were draped around my neck now, her touch licking away at my bones like a molten flame, causing me to moan against her lips while I fought for breath.

We finally pulled away from each other, panting loudly over the sound of our bodies shivering in the gym. Carly opened her eyes and her swollen lips widened into a radiant smile that almost made me melt into a puddle on the floor.

"It wasn't a mistake, was it?" she asked shyly, which made me want to laugh hysterically.

How could someone who did these things to me with just her kisses still be so innocent? I chuckled softly and enveloped her face with my hands and just breathed her in with my eyes closed.

"No, it never was. And if I ever say that again, feel free to kick my ass." I declared earnestly, my heart still pounding loudly.

"Be careful of what you wish for. The student has finally become the master." Carly teased lightly, her warm breath tickling my mouth.

"I think I can live with that." I whispered in a heady tone, feeling really light-headed.

"In case you're wondering, I love you too, Shelby." Carly whispered back in an unsteady voice, her forehead touching mine again.

"You do?"

"Shelby, you had me from the first time you promised not to destroy my face. It just took me a while to figure it out." Carly reasoned earnestly.

If I thought I was scared at the start of this conversation, then I was terrified now. The idea that anyone besides Nana could love me this much and for so long was overwhelming. How much time had we wasted apart when we could've had an answer for all the craziness sooner? But I can't think of regrets now, all I can think about is Carly. She's standing here right in front of me. And as long as she wants me, I won't let her down. I'll always fight for her.

"I was there the other day, when you had your physical assessment in Gym class. You were amazing, Carly." I stated softly, changing the subject ever so slightly.

Carly's mouth opened wide in shock when she heard this.

"Really? Because there was one point near the end of my test when I thought I saw you…oh my God, you saw me climbing the rope?" Carly shrieked in mortification, her hands going up towards her face.

"I did." I confirmed, laughing inwardly at her embarrassment.

"Oh my God, I thought I was gonna puke when Miss Hundhausen chose me to climb the rope. And then everyone started laughing at me when I only got halfway up – I didn't think I was gonna make it." Carly confessed haphazardly.

"But you did. You were incredible, Carly. One minute you were scared, the next minute, you faced your fear and just took control of the situation. And you did it all without my help. I'm so proud of you." I declared vehemently, only feeling a trace of regret at not being able to do more.

"That's not true. I wouldn't have passed my test without your help and your patience, Shelby. And the only reason I got extra credit for climbing the rope was because of you. You just popped into my head in that moment and I felt like I could keep going. You helped me climb that rope. Thank you, Shelby." Carly responded earnestly while staring intently at me.

"You're welcome. Anything to help you feel like less of a twig next to me." I teased smugly.

"Shut up!" Carly scolded while slapping my arm, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Okay, okay. But seriously, we shouldn't stop working out together just because you passed Gym for the semester. You've gotta keep your new body toned and in shape." I continued brightly.

"Or we could skip the work-outs and just hang out together and talk. Or do other stuff." Carly teased seductively, her lips so tempting in the moment.

"Other stuff's good too. Nana and Rod never let me have any fun." I teased while arranging my face into a pout.

"Good thing I'm all about the fun." Carly murmured softly, flashing pearly whites at me before engaging me in another searing kiss.

As much as I enjoy exercising, kissing Carly is way better. Instead of just teaching Carly about my area of expertise all this time, I guess I've learnt some things along the way too.

Sometimes, it's okay to let your guard down. You might just end up surprising yourself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, what did you think? I hope this chapter isn't as lame as I initially thought while writing it ; ) My favourite character cameos in this particular chapter: Mrs Benson and Lewbert. Please let me know how I did with the characterisation there, I'm genuinely curious. This isn't the end, there's still one more chapter left to round things up. So if you were in the middle of a random dance, stop immediately. I'll post the last chapter on tomorrow night. Thank you so much to everyone for sticking with this story, you guys are the best. I'm off to do some more not-for-fun reading for uni, see you on the flip-side. Snapplelinz over and out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I hope you're all having a great weekend so far. I'm in bed right now catching up on some old school Smallville (I've really missed shipping Clana). Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed this week's chapters, I really appreciate the feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, its characters, its plotlines or setting. Only the muse does my bidding.**

* * *

**Shelby's POV: **

"Shelby, we have to stop…"

I can't help grinning at this statement, even though my mouth is currently occupied. There's just something about the sound of her pleasurable whimpers that makes me tingly all over, even when she's trying her best to behave. Carly Shay really is something else. And she's all mine.

"Okay…" I trailed off slyly, my head dipping even lower over Carly's body to kiss the smooth planes of her abdomen.

Then I leant in even closer, my lips trailing lightly over her bellybutton as I took a moment just to absorb all of her. What it that scent? It must be Carly's strawberry shower gel, God I love that smell on her.

"You're not stopping." Carly complained in a husky tone, sounding like she was holding back a moan.

I stopped my actions momentarily and rested my chin on Carly's stomach so I could look up at her.

"I didn't think you were being serious." I commented playfully.

"Well, what did you think I meant?" Carly asked laughingly, her brown eyes sparkling.

I pursed my lips together while I pretended to think it over. Then I crawled over Carly's body till I was hovering above her. Then I rested my hands on either side of her hips while we stared at each other, eyeball to eyeball.

"Well…I figured you meant that we should stop, but that you actually have no intention of letting that happen." I whispered tantalizingly, my finger drawing imaginary lines over her shoulder blade.

"Really? And you think you know me so well, Shelby Marx?" Carly asked demurely, her eyes locked on me all the while.

"Well, I'd never be so cocky as to think that I know you better than say…Sam for example. But I bet even Sam doesn't know what the most sensitive area on your body is." I purred softly.

"And you happen to know just where that…_special place…_is?" Carly asked coyly, a mischievous grin on her face.

"That I do. I've done my homework on the subject." I replied smoothly.

"Alright then, show me." Carly implored calmly, her lips pursed like she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh, it's just a little place that I like to call…" I trailed off airily as my lips traced a faint line along the contours of Carly's cheek.

"…your left ear." I finished off delicately, my teeth gliding roughly across her lobe and sucking on it lightly.

My heart literally erupted in my chest when Carly gasped loudly, her shaky panting like music to my ears. Who knew that such a small body part could turn the girl I loved into a quivering mess just from my touch alone? I finally stopped teasing Carly's ear lobe and took to staring down at her again, our lips just millimeters apart.

"Okay, you've proved your point. Now you really do have to get off of me." Carly pleaded with a small smile on her face.

"Aw, but it's so nice lying on top of you, feeling your body pressed up against mine, the heat radiating between us…" I teased relentlessly, knowing full well that I was having an effect on my girlfriend while pressing light kisses along her neck and collarbone.

My girlfriend. That has a nice ring to it. We've only been dating officially for about three weeks now. Carly and I haven't told anyone outside of our immediate circle of friends and family yet that we're together; we're kind of just taking things slowly, spending as much time together in-between iCarly rehearsals and my fighting and training schedules. It helps that it's Christmas vacation right now, so both Carly and I have a break from school (and tutors) for a good two weeks.

"Shelby, you're driving me crazy here." Carly pouted.

"I'm sorry." I apologised gently.

"Well, you should be. Getting me all hot and bothered before we're supposed to head out to the Groovy Smoothie with Sam and Freddie is just plain mean." Carly pointed out grumpily.

"You're right, that wasn't very nice of me. How can I make it to you?" I asked meekly, hoping my eyes conveyed my love for her.

"You can start by giving my lips some much needed attention." Carly answered seductively, her mouth curled into a sexy grin.

"Anything for you," I murmured with a low growl.

I couldn't stop a grin from appearing on my face when Carly grabbed two handfuls of my sweater and pulled me down onto her as we started kissing. I really do like it when she takes charge like this during our numerous make-out sessions; such a difference from the shy and nervous girl who I once challenged to a friendly fight months ago.

Carly's hands were fisted in my hair while she kissed me hungrily. I wonder if she even knows what she's doing to me right now, dragging her tongue along my bottom lip before nipping on it. It was like every single one of her touches lit a silent flame inside of me. And pretty soon, all those little sparks are going to gather in my stomach and set my whole body on fire. It was just too much sometimes; the way she kissed me and the little sounds she makes every time I touch her when it's like this between us. All the little things she did were eventually going to make me explode with overpowering desire.

"We…really…should…stop. Spencer could…walk in any minute now…and see you…molesting me," Carly mumbled in-between kisses while her fingers moved frantically through my tresses.

"Hmm…that's funny. Because…if Spencer did…walk in here, he'd see you…molesting…me and not…the other way around." I quipped while panting hoarsely.

"Maybe 'molesting' was a bad choice of words." Carly conceded rapidly as her lips moved along my chin and back up to my mouth.

"Very bad. I like to think of it as more of a fun activity that only two can play." I purred seductively while cradling her face in my hands and planting light kisses on her forehead.

"You're so poetic," Carly teased frivolously.

"I know," I replied cleverly while we continued exploring each other.

My hands left her shoulder blades and moved lower, slipping underneath her tank top and rubbing the smooth skin of her stomach, causing her to shudder beneath me. Then I felt my body move and Carly roll on top of me, her hands draped around my neck while she kissed me ferociously. Whenever I'm with Carly, it's like my brain just shuts down completely and my body takes over. Whenever I step into a ring, I'm calculating and controlled. But when I'm with Carly, all of my control suddenly flies right out of the window. I can't get enough of her when we're together; I have to have more and more each time. Just another kiss, just one more touch. My hands move around her waist and pull her closer to me and they keep sliding lower and lower over her cute butt until…

"What up, what up?" Sam exclaims loudly.

Both Carly and I scream in fright and I almost toss her onto the floor in my sheer shock.

"Shit!" I exclaim loudly, thinking that Spencer had just entered the room, my heart in my throat.

"Sam, what the hell?" Carly exploded angrily in a comical way because of how high-pitched her voice is.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Sam asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"You're damn right it's a bad time." I quipped irritably, swinging my legs over the side of the bed as I sat upright once more.

"Really bad timing," Carly agreed waspishly, shooting daggers at her best friend in the whole wide world.

"Now, now. You crazy kids should be thanking me." Sam pointed out nonchalantly while fishing out an apple from her jeans pocket and chomping away on it.

"For what?" Carly demanded impatiently while straightening the straps on her tank top.

"I just bought you a few extra seconds to straighten up before Spencer eventually comes in here to make sure you're both still clothed." Sam explained slyly.

"Good point." I confirmed stoically, shooting Sam a grateful smile.

"That's not the only thing I came here to do. We're heading to the Groovy Smoothie in 10 minutes. Go on and get dressed!" Sam ordered playfully of Carly, who was wearing sweat pants along with her tank top.

"Yes, Mom." Carly shot back teasingly.

Just then, Freddie knocked gently on Carly's bedroom door and came strolling right in with his laptop open in his hands.

"Hey, Carly, you won't believe this video that this kid from Wisconsin just sent me – what's going on?" Freddie questioned in confusion when he saw the three of us sitting on Carly's bed.

"We're having a slumber party and every dork within a 2-mile radius is invited. What do you think, nub? I came up here to make sure Shelby and Carly are ready to head out to the Groovy Smoothie." Sam retorted maliciously.

"Geez, Sam. You don't have to bite my head off. I was just asking a simple question." Freddie quipped irritably with a scowl on his face.

"Actually, Freddie, there is another reason why Sam's up here with us." I began in a different tone while tracing a lone finger across Carly's duvet.

"There is?" Freddie asked quizzically while Carly and Sam stared at me in confusion, wondering what I was about to say.

"Well, yeah. Carly and I had an idea concerning you that we wanted to run by Sam to see what she thought…" I trailed off demurely while looking at Freddie out of the corner of my eye.

"We did?" Carly asked in surprise, trying to catch my eye.

"Of course we did, sweetheart. I know you didn't wanna say anything, but since we're all here now…" I continued softly.

"What is it?" Freddie asked curiously.

I glanced at both Carly and Sam surreptitiously out of the corner of my eye, hoping they got my signal to play along.

"Well…Carly and I were thinking…that it might be fun…to have a third person involved in our blossoming love life." I explained cautiously.

"A third person?" Freddie asked hesitantly.

"You know, someone we could…share." I answered delicately, moistening my lips with my tongue while I spoke.

"Share?" Freddie asked in a croaky tone, finally catching my drift.

"Uh huh. So whaddya say, Freddie? Would you be up for a little…sharing?" I purred seductively while biting my index finger.

Then Freddie did a series of things after I said this: he cleared his throat, giggled in a high-pitched voice and then coughed like he was choking on his own spit. It was around this point that we girls started laughing hysterically at the look on his face. Freddie stopped his shenanigans and glared pointedly at me.

"You're messing with me, aren't ya?" he demanded dryly.

"Totally. But you should've seen your face." I remarked with one hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing even more.

"I'm sorry, Freddie. I totally didn't know she was gonna do that." Carly apologized meekly through her giggles.

"Okay, that's fine. Make fun of iCarly's one and only tech producer. That's a smart move right there." Freddie encouraged with a sarcastic smile.

"You're absolutely right, Freddie, that was a really mean thing for me to do. It was a spontaneous joke. I'm sorry." I apologized sincerely while rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm not. Spontaneous jokes or tricks aimed at or played on Fredweird are my favourite kind. Nice one, Shelby." Sam congratulated while holding out her fist towards me.

I grinned and knocked my fist against hers before we both detracted our hands and made a noise like a bomb exploding.

"Carlaaaay! Are you ready to go to the Groovy Smoothie yet?" Spencer demanded loudly as he came waltzing into Carly's bedroom without knocking.

"You're not dressed yet," he pointed out frankly while gesturing towards Carly's clothes.

"Thanks, I had no idea." Carly responded sarcastically with a big smile on her face.

"What's going on in here?" Spencer asked with a mischievous grin while he stared at the four of us.

"Nothing. What makes you think anything's going on in here? We're just four teenagers sitting together in a room – there's no crime against that!" Carly exclaimed manically.

Wow, Carly sucks at lying.

"Yeah, okay, I'll pretend to believe that. And while we're at it, I'll also pretend to believe that you and Shelby weren't up here alone by yourselves for 30 minutes doing X-rated things under my roof before Sam and Freddie came in." Spencer noted grimly.

Carly and I looked at each other before I met Spencer's gaze with a sheepish demeanour. Carly and I had been in each other's company a lot lately and it hadn't escaped Spencer's notice. I had spent so much time at Carly's apartment the past few weeks that it was starting to feel like my second home. And Carly had started coming over to my house more often too; sometimes with Sam and Freddie, sometimes just by herself while Nana plied her with questions throughout dinner.

Despite their best efforts at being cool with mine and Carly's new romantic relationship, it seemed that both Spencer and Nana were working very hard to make sure that Carly and I didn't spend as much time together behind closed doors away from their prying eyes. I guess it was their way of looking out for the two of us, which is incredibly sweet and thoughtful in a weird way. But seriously, what does Spencer think is gonna happen if he leaves me alone with Carly for too long? She'll get pregnant? I'm starting to wonder if Spencer and Nana have got some secret codes of their own, letting each other know when it's time to start blocking.

But despite their best attempts, Carly and I have found ways around them to spend even more time together. For instance, Spencer doesn't know that I've snuck into Carly's room through the fire escape on a couple of occasions and headed home early in the mornings before he wakes up. But I try not to feel too guilty about it; it's not like Carly and I are doing anything besides making out. Most nights when we're alone, we just end up falling asleep together while I'm holding Carly in my arms.

"Definitely not X-rated things, promise." I finally answered as truthfully as possible while looking Spencer directly in the eye.

"Good, 'cause I've got my eye on you two. Nothin' gets past ol' Spency." Spencer responded cleverly while tapping his nose with his index finger.

"Really? Where's your wallet?" Carly questioned innocently.

"So-glad-you-asked-it's-in-my-dresser-hah!" Spencer answered triumphantly all in one breath.

"It's in the washing machine. You left it in your jeans pocket." Carly informed him dryly.

"Another one? I was so careful!" Spencer cursed loudly while slapping a hand to his forehead.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car. You guys coming?" he asked casually of the four of us.

"In a sec, I've just gotta get dressed. And I would really appreciate the lack of audience right now." Carly hinted with a tilt of her head.

"See you in a sec," I greeted as I trooped out after Sam, Freddie and Spencer down the stairs.

Freddie made to follow Spencer out of the front door when he noticed that Sam had plonked herself down onto the living room sofa.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked curiously.

"I'll be there now. I wanna talk to Shelby for a sec." Sam informed him before her eyes settled on me.

Uh-oh, this can't be good.

"Good luck," Freddie offered with an eye-roll in Sam's direction before exiting the apartment.

Sam patted the vacant spot next to her and I sat down with a lot of misgivings.

"So…whatchu wanna talk about?" I asked as casually as possible.

"About you and Carly. The two of you are getting serious." Sam noted frankly.

"Yip, as serious as a couple can get in three weeks." I agreed with only a trace of sarcasm in my tone.

"You should know that Carly was really messed up for a while over you before you guys started dating. But since then, I've never seen her happier. I'm not an idiot; I know you're the reason in both cases, and I'm choosing to overlook the first part for now. But if you ever…ever break Carly's heart either in the near future or in the long term, I will kick your ass, professional fighter aside." Sam promised ominously.

Sam may be a tough cookie, but I highly doubt that she can kick my ass. With that said, I'm still going to take her seriously; she's just looking out for Carly, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'd do the same if it was me; but being on the other side of that coin, there's nothing I wouldn't do for Carly. I'll always protect her; at least that's something that both Sam and I agree on.

"I believe you, Sam. But you should know that I love Carly and I would do absolutely anything for her. If it came down to it, I would rather cut myself open and watch myself bleed out on the floor than let anything or anyone ever hurt her, including me. I give you my word on that." I promised seriously.

"I'd rather have some action behind your words." Sam returned with a slight growl that was unmistakably menacing.

"You'll just have to wait and see on that front." I stated calmly, hoping that would suffice for now.

Sam glowered for a few more seconds before her face relaxed into its usual passive manner.

"I guess so. I'm watching you, Marx. So don't think you can pull any tricks on me; Mama can creep up on ya like a Ninja at any time. Got it?" Sam asked carefully of me.

"Got it." I responded slowly, holding out my hand towards Sam to show her that I understood her perfectly.

Sam looked at my hand for a few seconds before she finally shook it.

"Good." She relented, smiling genuinely at me for the first time since the start of the conversation.

Then almost unconsciously, our eyes lifted away from each other when we heard the faint pitter-patter of footsteps behind us. We both looked to our right and saw Carly descending the stairs, an obvious spring in her every step.

"Do I look okay?" she asked nervously of the two of us while biting her bottom lip nervously.

She was wearing her long wavy black hair down for the occasion; a white long-sleeved graffiti-print top with a black undershirt; a short black mini-skirt with black leggings; a pair of thick black leather ankle-high boots with her favourite candy-apple coloured Faith Bag draped over her shoulder.

"Sure you do, Cupcake." Sam responded quickly, like it was the easiest thing in the world for her to do.

"More than okay. You look beautiful, Carly." I added earnestly, my eyes staring intently back at her.

Carly met my gaze and smiled radiantly, her eyes saying more than words probably could, even if Sam wasn't in the room with us. I almost forgot that Sam was still standing next to me; Carly is pretty much all I'm focused on right now.

"Thanks. Let's go." Carly commanded gently as we strolled out through the front door.

I lingered behind to make sure that Carly locked the front door while Sam trooped towards the elevator. Once that was taken care, Carly placed her hand in mine like it was the most natural thing in the world and we walked together in silence while Sam held the elevator for us. Sam stayed discreetly in front of us the entire time while I enjoyed the simple pleasure of Carly standing next to me, resting her head on my shoulder as we traveled down to the lobby.

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

We were finally at the Groovy Smoothie, seated in our usual spot near the main entrance while T-Bo attempts to sell yet another strange concoction on a stick to an unsuspecting customer walking through the door. My Banana-Splat Smoothie is practically untouched in front of me while I'm busy laughing heartily at Sam's retelling of how she and Freddie ended up sharing Locker 239 at Ridgeway for a brief stint.

"I can't believe you actually guessed the right number of Fat Cakes, Sam." Shelby marveled approvingly.

"What can I say? Mama has her ways." Sam remarked with a cocky grin on her face.

"Do those 'ways' involve cheating?" Freddie questioned derisively.

"Those 'ways' will involve going upside your head if ya keep yapping about it, Fredwad." Sam warned menacingly.

"What a raw deal: jipped out of a locker and 200 bucks, all in one day." Freddie mumbled more to himself while he tucked into his French fries.

"I can't believe Gibby's guess was five Fat Cakes. I heard his mom got him tested again on Principal Franklin's advice." I noted casually to break up Sam and Freddie's bickering.

"Gibby's guess was five?" Shelby asked laughingly.

"It's not that shocking. There was never anything right with Gibby to start." Sam mocked, which had the four of us in stitches yet again.

When I finally stopped laughing, I looked at Shelby out of the corner of my eye. It really is something else watching Shelby make the effort to get along with my friends, even though I know she'd prefer being alone with me right now. And even while all of her attention is focused on Freddie and Sam right now, she's still holding my hand underneath the table while it rested on her knee just out of sight. Watching the way Shelby's nose crinkles when she smiles or laughs always makes me smile in turn; I never realized she could look so happy when I first met her. We're still waiting for the right moment to finally tell the whole world that we're together; but for now, the soft pressure of her fingers laced with mine is more than enough for me.

With an inward sigh, I stopped looking at my gorgeous girlfriend and turned my attention back to Freddie's current monologue.

"…My mom's gonna be working night shifts at the hospital for the next couple of weeks. We should totally go to Six Flags in the last week of Christmas vacation. What do you guys think?" Freddie asked conversationally of us girls.

"I'm always game for Six Flags, Benson. Count me in." Sam responded enthusiastically while stealing some French fries off his plate.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." I agreed readily, loving the idea of just blowing off some steam for a couple of hours.

"What about you, Shelby? You wanna come?" Freddie asked cordially.

"I'm sorry, Freddie, but I don't think I can make it. I have to go out of town during the last week of Christmas vacation." Shelby stated apologetically.

Out of town? Well, this is news to me. Why am I only hearing about this now?

"How come?" Sam asked curiously.

"I've got a fight in Singapore, so I'll be gone for a couple of days." Shelby explained calmly.

For some reason, it really hurt me that Shelby hadn't told me about her trip. I know we've only been dating for three weeks, but she's been upfront about everything else except for this. I know fighting's important to her, but the idea of being away from her, even for a couple of days, is making me feel more depressed by the minute.

"You're going away for a couple of days? How come this is the first time I'm hearing about it?" I demanded heatedly, forgetting for a moment that Sam and Freddie were still there.

"I uh…wanted it to be a surprise." Shelby stammered uncertainly, reading a lot of emotions in my eyes.

"A surprise? You think I won't notice you're not in Seattle when you don't visit or return my calls?" I asked sarcastically, taking my hand out of hers to fold my arms across my chest.

"No, that's not what I meant. Okay, I was gonna tell you when we got back to your place later, but since we're on the subject…I've collected a whole lot of frequent flyer miles recently, so I thought I'd spring for some extra airline tickets. I wanted to formally invite you all to come see the fight in Singapore." Shelby replied meekly.

Wait, what? Did I just get my wires crossed? Because I think Shelby was just asking all of us to go to Singapore with her for a few days.

"What?" I asked dumbly, not daring to believe what Shelby was saying.

"Well…if it's okay with Spencer and with Freddie and Sam's parents, I thought we could hang out in Singapore for a couple of days. Spencer could come along too as a chaperone. I just figured it would be a cool way to spend the last few days of Christmas vacation." Shelby exclaimed nonchalantly.

"No way!" Sam shrieked in exhilaration.

"Are you serious?" Freddie demanded ecstatically.

"Absolutely. I hear it's the place to be for an uber shopping spree if Carly's game. You'd totally be able to stock up on some state-of-the-art gadgets there, Freddie. And I hear Singaporean cuisine is really big on its exotic meats, Sam." Shelby offered winningly.

"Awesome! I could use a new portable video camera." Freddie murmured thoughtfully.

"Shut it, nub! You had me at 'exotic meats', Shelby. I'm so in." Sam responded eagerly with a manic grin on her face.

Even though her tone was casual, I could tell that Shelby was nervous at the prospect of having this conversation with us. It really makes my heart swell to think how hard she's trying to include me and my friends in her world. Freddie and Sam began talking animatedly amongst themselves about the trip when Shelby turned to face me again.

"So…what do you think?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes searching mine for an answer.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" I questioned in awe.

"Of course. The thought of being away from you, even for a couple of days, really bums me out. I know it's not ideal and we probably won't get as much alone time as we'd like. But I want you there with me; I always want you with me for everything, Carly." Shelby answered truthfully.

I could feel the heat burning in my cheeks while I tried my hardest to hold her gaze. For someone who's not supposed to be good at the mushy stuff, Shelby's sure doing a good job of showing her true feelings for me. They just seem to shine through every pore of her body, like waves of sincerity which caught me off guard in the best possible way every time. I know it isn't always easy for her to do, expressing herself. But I like how she seems to open up with me and let me in, like I'm the only person in the world she'd even consider doing it for. It's kinda like how it is with me and Sam; but what Shelby and I have goes a lot deeper than just a close friendship. We just fit together – physically, mentally, emotionally. It's almost as easy as breathing.

I know she still feels really guilty about pushing me away in the beginning of our mutual attraction for each other, and that's part of the reason why she tries so hard to shower me in her love with her words and actions. I know it'll take some time before that part of the past is finally square with her (even though I've already forgiven her for it). All I can do for the meantime is let her work it out for herself and reassure that I love her just the way she is; she doesn't have to be anything more than what she already is for me. We both fell for each other at a time when we were still trying to figure things out for ourselves on our own terms. I'm just happy that we found each other when we did and that everything in both our lives is well on its way to adjusting to our new relationship.

"I'll have to talk to Spencer about it. But I can say with all honesty that I want to be with you just as much, Shelby. Always." I answered earnestly, my hand finding hers under the table once again.

Shelby's mouth curled into an adorable smile that made my heart literally skip a beat, like I'd just fallen down a flight of stairs. Wow, that never gets old.

Just then, a group of teenagers entered through the main entrance and a gust of wind swept in with them, causing me to shiver slightly.

"Hey, are you cold?" Shelby asked in concern of me while Freddie and Sam continued talking amongst themselves.

"A little. I thought I was wearing enough layers on me." I answered with a sheepish chuckle.

Shelby shrugged out of her black leather jacket wordlessly after I said this. Then she scooched her chair even closer to mine, leant over me and draped her jacket over my shoulders to keep me warm.

"Is this okay?" she asked softly of me.

"It's perfect." I answered truthfully, causing Shelby's smile to widen even more at the memory that popped into both of our heads at the same time.

I shifted in my chair slightly and slid my arms through the sleeves, putting her jacket over the rest of my upper body. Despite the slight difference in our overall body shapes, Shelby's jacket fit me perfectly, just like everything else that had to do with her. I left the collar pointed upwards and inhaled the traces of vanilla I could still smell on the smooth fabric.

"It looks good on you." Shelby noted in an approving tone while her eyes swept over my body.

"You look good on me." I returned seriously with only the slightest trace of seduction evident in my tone.

I smiled inwardly at the look of surprise on Shelby's face at my words. But then she smiled once again; her bottom lip curling outwards, showing her pearly whites. If Sam and Freddie noticed mine and Shelby's flirty banter, they didn't let on. But even if they did (Sam was usually quite vocal when Shelby and I were being too icky together with the PDA), I don't really care. It doesn't matter where we are or who we're with, all I care about is that Shelby's with me in the here and now, even if that's all we have together. Nothing in life's ever perfect. But while I'm sitting next to the life of my life, my thumb stroking across the contours of her soft hand, I can't help thinking that this moment in time is pretty close to perfection.

Getting up close with Shelby Marx wasn't as bad as I initially thought. Sure, it's left its mark on me for all time. Just not the kind with blood, cuts and bruises. This runs a little deeper than that.

My face is still intact, it's my life that got reconstructed along the way. Shelby's definitely left her mark on me, from the first time she stole my heart right out of me. Only this time, I'm not looking to claim it back; she can keep it for as long as she wants, even forever. In more ways than one, I did last more than 3 minutes in the ring with Shelby. I knocked the breath right out of her and surprised myself in the process.

And if I'm smart, I'll keep a good hold on more than just her leg from now on.

I'll keep her heart safe too and promise to never let her go ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was deliciously sappy, if I do say so myself. Maybe one day soon I'll write a purely serious fic with no comedy or other safety nets of genre. hartful 13, I hope this chapter fulfills your 'fluff' quota for this pairing ; ) A big thank you to the following people for your continuous reviews and support:**

**Multi-Shipper Girl, StoryTeller125, Riana Kaiba, baronvonmilo, sockstar, Joe, crono inverse, lovelyMESS, DoctrineDark, MosquitoMilk, hartful13, XxKurokunxX, Joson CHimaera, CGKO113, aisforangelaaa, and d'oh. **

**To everyone who clicked on 'Story Alert', 'Favourite Author' or 'Favourite Story', thank you so much, even though I don't know all of you out there. It's been a pleasure to write this story from beginning to end, thank you for taking a chance on me. I might write a spin-off M-rated oneshot for this pairing in the coming weeks, I'm still fleshing out ideas. But I'll be devoting the rest of my time to my school work at university and a new Suite Life fic that I'm working on. But don't worry, I'll be back again with a new iCarly story in the near future, you may rely on it. Cheerio!  
**


End file.
